SCREAM: WOODSBORO HIGH: Season 2
by Billy Bob D
Summary: "We all go a little mad sometimes." The saga continues in this blockbuster season where the characters live up to the tagline in the most shocking moments leading up to the emotionally explosive finale which will changes their lives FOREVER!
1. Characters Sheet & Author Notes

The following is a character list for the series titled, "Woodsboro High." Season 2 takes place between the years of 2009 and 2010, two years before the events of Scream 4.

Two more "seasons" planned leading up to the events of Scream 4. This upcoming season will contain no spoilers of the events in that movie or my other fanfics of "Ghostface Radio" or "Ghostface Society." Season 3, the season leading up to the events of Scream 4, will dig into the "killer(s)" reasoning for the murders that will happen at the end of the season but that season won't premiere until after Scream 4 is available on home media (October 4th, 2011).

Obviously, a few of these characters are "out of character" because they have yet to discover the character they will become 2 years later. There's also a few characters that won't be in this season as there are also a few characters not in Scream 4 or my fanfics. Also obviously, this won't be a "slasher show" as it'll be mostly comedy/drama and deal with teen situations. There will be intense, dangerous/violent and very emotional episodes throughout that'll hopefully keep your interest.

**SEASON 2 MAIN CHARACTER LIST:**

**Jill Roberts** - Jill finds solace when meeting a new guy at school, Trevor but he seems more like trouble than a safenet. An old flame in Jill's life keeps reappearing and an imminent danger seems to be lingering overhead as secrets within her own family start to be revealed.

**Kirby Reed** - Reeling from the death of Prichard, Kirby becomes distant from the group. She turns to Roy but continues to have emotional fits and she goes to Chelsea to help out only to find she doesn't want her help for unknown reasons. She gains a more independent path and tries to work on things on her own.

**Niley Krinkey** - Niley initially has troubles with Marnie but things are resolved in time but Niley starts to show a side of herself that not many can understand or why she's even doing it in the first place...

**Roy Popper** - Roy tries to subtley work his way back into a romantic relationship with Kirby but finds it easier said then done when he meets Tess, who appears to be interested in him.

**Robbie Mercer **- Still with Niley, he seems to have trouble backing Marnie away from the two. Out of the Cinema Club, Robbie tries his hand in other clubs to see if he can fill the void.

**Charlie Walker** - Charlie and Stephie are taking their relationship further in a more serious tone than they were before. He is reinstated back into the Cinema Club while Robbie is still not allowed to, making him the president in the meantime.

**Jenny Randall **- Jenny deals with the jealousy of Jill flaunting around her new boyfriend, Trevor, who she claim she saw first. Will a boy come between their friendship?

**Marnie Cooper** - Marnie is new to the school and quickly befriends the group. She initially has her eyes set on Roy but backs out once she knows he's with Tess, however Niley seems to think her interests are more for Robbie...

**Olivia Morris** - After reconciling with the group, Olivia works on becoming best friends with Jill, Kirby and Jenny. It's not long before she begins to relapse back to her old ways though...

**Tess Martin** - Finds an interest in Roy.

**Chelsea Saure** - Dealing with her pregnancy that's secretly Prichard's child, Chelsea has a hard time facing Kirby but is constantly thrown into situations with her. She struggles to tell her the truth as the karma from her life suddenly starts to become more clear.

Guest Appearances this season to be made by:  
>Kate Roberts, Sheriff Dewey Riley, Gale Weathers-Riley, Deputy Judy Hicks, Deputy Hoss, Deputy Perkins, Stephie Chang, Joseph Morris, Shirley Mack, and Sidney Prescott plus many more original characters including contest winner DakotaDiaries' character, Katherine Maleficent!<p> 


	2. Episode 01: Rat in a Cage

201 - Rat in a Cage

DARKNESS - - MOMENT OF SILENCE

SMASH TO SCREEN:  
>"PREVIOUSLY ON WOODSBORO HIGH."<p>

"Cinema Club was disbanded for having a Stab-A-Thon in the school gym after hours."  
>[Dewey enters, making everyone head out.]<p>

"Resulting in some of the head members being transferred to a new school."  
>[Robbie, Charlie, Prichard, Roy and Dan sit in front of the principal's desk.]<p>

"Penciatti Hotel would be the location of Breckin High School's Prom"  
>[The Prom Committee enter the hotel with supplies.]<p>

"Until a shooter was on the loose, claiming many victims... including Prichard Tin."  
>[The shooter shoots the Prom Leader in the head and shoots Prichard in the chest.]<p>

"Then to reveal theirself as someone they know."  
>[Danny unveils himself.]<p>

"While Robbie made a new friend in Marnie and they escaped with both their lives..."  
>[Robbie holds Marnie's hand, leading her to safety.]<p>

"Before the building collapsed, entombing all that remained within."  
>[Kirby crying into Charlie's chest as Roy watches from afar while being interviewed by the reporters."<p>

"Olivia and Jill came to terms."  
>[Olivia and Jill hug outside of Olivia's house.]<p>

"And Chelsea received some breaking news."  
>Chelsea's Doctor: Chelsea, you're pregnant.<p>

SMASH TO BLACK.

SMASH OPEN:  
>EXT. WOODS - NIGHT<br>TITLE - JUNE, 2010 - 1 Year Later  
>An ambulance drives through the hills, the spinning lights the only thing illuminating the dark, snowy and cold mountain side.<p>

INT. AMBULANCE - CONT'D  
>EMTs bend over, working on their victim with deep concern in their eyes. We can't see their face... only the reaction of the EMTs in a rushed concern.<p>

EMT 1: (into radio) ... lacerations across the body along with bruises and possible fractures to the skull...  
>EMT 2: They're not getting air.<br>EMT 3: BP is dropping!  
>EMT 1: (into radio) The victim is now losing oxygen!<br>EMT 2: We're losing them!  
>EMT 3: Don't start freaking out on me now, just keep working!<p>

CLOSE UP on a bloody, dirty hand - - it's caucasian, that's all we can tell. It's grip loosens on the railing and drops.

EMT 3: We're not gonna fucking make it on time!  
>EMT 2: Just wait!<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. SHERIFF'S CAR - NIGHT<br>Sheriff Dwight Riley RACES through the night down the streets of downtown Woodsboro. Along for the ride is Deputy Judy Hicks.

Dewey: They could be anywhere from here to a 50 mile radius.  
>Hicks: They went missing an hour ago, that was just the time of it being called in, who knows how long they've been gone for.<br>Dewey: We can only assume from the information we're working on, Hicks!  
>Hicks: They could be DYING right now!<br>Dewey: You think I don't know that? !

CUT BACK TO:  
>INT. AMBULANCE - NIGHT<br>The EMTs continue to work on their victim.

EMT 2: Okay, we got 'em back.  
>EMT 3: Jesus Christ.<br>EMT 1: (into radio) They're now responding.

EMT 3 grabs their light stick and flashes it into their eyes.

EMT 3: Everything is going to be okay!  
>EMT 2: Can you hear me? Can you follow this light for me, please?<p>

The light SHINES into our eyes. Over saturated, it blinds us and the screen goes DARK.

FADE IN:  
>INT. KIRBY'S ROOM - NIGHT<br>Title: June, 2009 - 1 Year Earlier  
>{Emily Browning - Asleep}<br>(0:00 - 0:25)  
>Kirby looks at her mirror - pictures of her and Prichard together align it. She slowly begins to take each one down.<p>

EXT. GRAVEYARD - DAY  
>(0:26 - 0:37)<br>The music continues, intercutting between the events in Kirby's room and the graveyard. A funeral is being held... the paulbearers carry a coffin coming towards a hole in the ground... Kirby watches in the front row, crying her eyes out.

INT. KIRBY'S ROOM  
>(0:38 - :56)<br>Kirby looks at a picture longer... she clutches it towards her chest and leans against the wall, trying to hold back the tears.

EXT. GRAVEYARD  
>(:57 - 1:05)<br>The paulbearers set the coffin down on the lowering mechanism. Kirby looks on at the coffin in front of her. Charlie reaches over, holding her around her shoulders and she leans her head onto his.

INT. KIRBY'S BATHROOM  
>(1:06 - 1:18)<br>Kirby enters the bathroom and looks on at the mirror, tears all the way down her face with smeared make up. She looks down at a pair of scissors... and picks them up.

EXT. GRAVEYARD  
>(1:19 - 1:40)<br>As the pastor says his words, people come forward, dropping roses onto Prichard's coffin as it lowers into the ground.

INT. KIRBY'S BATHROOM  
>(1:40 - 1:52)<br>Kirby puts the scissors to her hair...

(1:52 - 2:17)  
>... and SLICES. Her blonde locks flow towards the sink... The hair and the coffin both fall at the same time.<p>

The song suddenly STOPS. Kirby looks on at the mirror... her hair now boy short... she rubs her hand through it... she exits, turning off the light...

CUT TO:  
>EXT. REED RESIDENCE - DAY<br>Jill and Niley make their way to Kirby's front door. Niley clutches onto Squirrely, her pet penguin.

NILEY: You sure we should be doing this?  
>JILL: We've given her a week... let's just see, visually, how she's doing.<br>NILEY: If you say so, Jill...

Squirrely nibbles on Niley's hair.

NILEY: Stop it, Squirrely! I mean it! You gonna be good? You want your 'guin snacks? (waits) Good, good Squirrely.

She takes out a handful of food from her pocket and Squirrely nibbles on it. They reach the front door and Jill knocks. They wait their momentarily... nothing. Niley looks in through the window.

JILL: Do you see anything?  
>NILEY: Yeah, I think her brother is coming down stairs...<br>JILL: ... Kirby doesn't have a brother.

The door swings open, there standing Kirby. Jill and Niley eyes go wide, staring at her head.

KIRBY: Hey...  
>NILEY: Hair. I mean, hi. (nervous smile) Hi, KIR-BY.<br>JILL: What did you...  
>KIBRY: I cut it. I needed a change. What's up? What brings you to the neck of my woods?<br>NILEY:... hair.  
>KIRBY: Yeah Niley, I cut my hair. Moving on.<br>JILL: We just wanted to see how you were doing. In person, ya know?  
>KIRBY: I'm fine, seriously.<br>JILL: Yeah, we know but we just wanted to let you know, we're here for you.  
>KIRBY: I GOT THAT. Okay? I can take care of myself.<br>JILL: It's no offense, Kirbz.  
>KIRBY: Well thanks, but no thanks. Now I'm in the middle of something so - -<br>JILL: Can we come in?  
>KIRBY:... no. I'm busy.<br>NILEY:... hair.  
>KIRBY: Yeah, Niley! My hair - - gone!<br>JILL: Kirby - -  
>KIRBY: Look, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later.<p>

Kirby closes the door. Jill and Niley still stand there...

NILEY: I'm sorry, what just happened? I was distracted.  
>JILL: C'mon Niley, let's go.<p>

FADE IN:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - MORNING<br>TITLE: August, 2009 - 3 MONTHS LATER  
>Robbie and Charlie look on at the building that once used to house their matriculation. Someone passes by, tapping 'em on the shoulder. "Welcome back!" they exclaim as they pass by.<p>

ROBBIE: (sighs) Yeah, welcome back.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLS - CONT.  
>The halls are a bit crowded... there's fresh meat (students) everywhere. It's a bit unfamiliar mixed in with the old.<p>

CHARLIE: New lockers?  
>ROBBIE: Let's get one thing settled first.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE - MORNING<br>Principal Brosnan finishes pouring himself some morning coffee. Robbie and Charlie sit at the desk, waiting for him to say SOMETHING.

BROSNAN: Boys, I want you to know, you coming back was my choice. After the incident at the hotel, I figured it'd be the best move. But you still are in trouble so therefore you still have some liberties taken away from you.  
>ROBBIE: Like what, sir?<br>BROSNAN: Well, don't know if you noticed but the Cinema Club was reinstated. It had such a popular demand with the board so we had no choice but to. With that said, I have to prohibit you two from joining.  
>CHARLIE: Really? C'mon. We INVENTED that thing.<br>BROSNAN: And you also broke a ton of rules... holding a function at school during closed hours, not to mention that you broke and entered to do it and then, the most major offense of all, distributing alcohol to minors. (beat) You're lucky you're here again.  
>CHARLIE: We're also lucky we're alive...<br>BROSNAN: (beat) Stay out of sight, you got that? Maybe I'll reconsider the ban from the club IF you remain on good behavior.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLS - CONT.  
>Charlie and Robbie burst out of the principal's office, clearly pissed.<p>

ROBBIE: If we remain on good behavior? What the fuck is that shit? I didn't know we were imprisoned here.  
>CHARLIE: Well that is the definition of school.<p>

Footsteps stomp louder in their direction. A FIGURE TACKLES ROBBIE INTO A LOCKER AND PRESSES HIM DOWN. It's Niley.

NILEY: My baby's back! Yay!

They kiss, rejoicing as Charlie rolls his eyes.

NILEY: (looks over) Aw, I'm sorry Charlie, I forgot about Stephie.  
>CHARLIE: It's okay, she'll be back soon. Go ahead, smother each other with your tongues.<br>NILEY: No, no, no. While Stephie is gone and while I'm around you guys, I will function ONLY as a friend.  
>ROBBIE: What?<br>NILEY: That's right. No kissing, no touching, no cute talk. Until Stephie returns, I am - - one of the bros.  
>ROBBIE: Yeah, you gonna grow a dick too?<br>NILEY: Well, I have an unnaturally large clit, does that count?  
>CHARLIE: That's just uncalled for. I didn't need to hear that.<br>NILEY: Oh Charlie, stop it. Not like you didn't know Stephie has one too. We compared once, it's almost as if combined we'd have a little baby dick.  
>ROBBIE: Okay, please stop talking to my best friend about your clitoris.<br>NILEY: It's educational. And that's how men talk right, all vulgar and shit?  
>ROBBIE: (shakes his head) NO! NO! We NEVER say stuff like that. That's just profane. I don't even know why this conversation is happening.<br>NILEY: Well it's the new me, bitches. Get used to it. Or until Stephie comes back, right?  
>CHARLIE: (terrified) Sure.<br>NILEY: (beat) Okay, we didn't REALLY compare clits. You can calm down.

Robbie looks across the hall and notices blonde hair coming in his direction. He squints... the crowd clears. It's MARNIE. Marnie's eyes widen the moment she sees him and runs in his direction - - TACKLING HIM almost the same way Niley just did.

MARNIE: Oh thank God, somebody I know!

Robbie is taken aback a bit, her hug tightening around his waist. His face clearly shows he is happy to see her as well - - he smiles. Niley watches his eyes...

ROBBIE: Hey Marnie.  
>NILEY: Hi. I'm Niley. Robbie's girlfriend.<br>MARNIE: Oh, yeah, I remember you. We briefly met... sorta.  
>NILEY: Oh, well, now you know.<br>MARNIE: So hey guys, uh... I don't know many people here. Is it cool if I meet up with you at lunch?

Robbie looks at Charlie who's giving him a "your funeral" look. Robbie nods and Marnie smiles big.

MARNIE: Thanks, it means a lot. I promise not to intrude too much. But I gotta go, I gotta find my first class. See ya!

She skips off, Robbie still transfixed with a smile on his face.

CHARLIE: Oh wow, that was exciting.  
>NILEY: Yeah... really exciting.<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - MORNING<br>Kids are still coming to school. OLIVIA looks into a pocket mirror and from behind her - - JILL comes into frame. Olivia closes it and turns around. They HUG and greet each other joyfully.

JILL: Hey girl.  
>OLIVIA: I was waiting for you!<br>JILL: Oh really?  
>OLIVIA: Yeah, I wanted someone to come pick up my new schedule with me.<p>

CORY sees Jill from the distance and she smiles at him. He ducks his head and continues walking.

OLIVIA: Heartbreakerrrr.  
>JILL: Roy, Jenny or Niley aren't here yet?<br>OLIVIA: Oh no! Um, actually, I haven't seen Roy yet but Jenny, I saw her talking to some guy so I didn't wanna cock block and Niley was with Robbie so I felt like I should let them be.  
>JILL: What about Kirby, have you seen her?<br>OLIVIA: Oh no. Ha, I can't remember the last time we've seen her.  
>JILL: I know... she's still posting on Facebook though so that's good, we know she's alive.<br>OLIVIA: Unless it's a crazy stalker who killed her and is impersonating her.

Jill remains straight faced.

OLIVIA:... too soon?

A group of girls pass by, staring on toward the parking lot and whispers of "there she is" mumble through. Jill and Olivia both turn their heads, looking on as well.

FEET step out of a car as it speeds off behind them. We TILT UP to reveal KIRBY, now with her new look and hair styled to her new cut. She stops for a moment and presses on through the crowd that's trying not to make it obvious they're staring at her. She walks right pass Jill and Olivia.

JILL: Kirby... hello!

Kirby continues on, up the steps and into the halls.

OLIVIA: Jill, just... let it be. I guess she still needs space.

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLS - CONT.  
>Kirby continues on, sadness in her eyes that she's holding back and putting up a tough demeanor. She continues walking down the hall and her feet start to slow down... her eyes try to look to the other side of the hall... but she can't help it. She stops and looks at the lockers... Prichard's old locker.<p>

She turns her head back forward, realizing a group of kids are watching her, some with pity in their eyes. Kirby quickly wipes her eye and bites back.

KIRBY: What the fuck you nimrods looking at?

Kirby continues on, badassery still in tact. Kirby turns the corner and sees CHELSEA, struggling with her locker. Kirby looks down at Chelsea's stomach - - bigger from pregnancy. She runs forward, trying to help.

KIRBY: Here, I got that.

Kirby pops open the locker and Chelsea sighs with relief.

CHELSEA: You didn't have to do that.  
>KIRBY: I wanted to... how are things?<br>CHELSEA: You mean with the pregnancy? Oh, it's fucking great. Puking in the mornings, pissing every 40 minutes, waking up in the middle of the night because I keep dreaming that a cult is trying to raise my child to be the devil.  
>KIRBY: (smiles) Rosemary's Baby reference.<br>CHELSEA: I'm glad it makes you happy, I wasn't kidding.  
>KIRBY: I actually just saw that movie. I watched a lot of movies this summer. A lot.<br>CHELSEA:... Kirby, are YOU okay?  
>KIRBY: I'm fine. Thanks for asking.<p>

Kirby continues on, avoiding an actual conversation.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - DAY<br>The bell rings. Classes get out. Marnie holds a paper in her hands, looking down at it while at the same time trying to look up at the door numbers. She SLAMS into Roy, nearly knocking herself down. He catches her in midfall.

ROY: Whoa, whoa!  
>MARNIE: Oh my God, I'm so sorry!<br>ROY: It's okay...  
>MARNIE:... Roy?<br>ROY: Marnie. Yeah. Hey. You go here now?  
>MARNIE: Yeah. Um... could you show me where this class is, I just feel so lost here.<br>ROY: Ofcourse.

They both continue to walk on, Roy taking the paper from her. Marnie looks like she needs to find a way to start a conversation.

MARNIE: I'm fine, by the way.  
>ROY: Oh, yeah, I can tell.<br>MARNIE: So we can avoid all the, "how you coping with having all your friends dead?" questions.  
>ROY: I wasn't gonna ask, trust me.<br>MARNIE: You glad to be back here? Better than Breckin, right?  
>ROY: That's for sure. I think you'll like it here at the ol' W.<br>MARNIE: Is that what you guys call it? The Ol' W?  
>ROY: No, that's just me. And this is you.<p>

Roy gestures to the door, Marnie taking the paper back. She shyly goes in for a hug and he hugs back.

MARNIE: Thanks for the help.  
>ROY: No problem.<p>

Marnie continues through the door and Roy turns around - - and there stands Kirby at her locker. Roy looks around the hallway, unsure if he should press forward. He moves in.

ROY: Hey Kirby.  
>KIRBY: Hey Roy.<br>ROY: Damn new lockers. Got us all seperated.  
>KIRBY: I know, right? Freshman and Sophomore year seem easy in comparison.<br>ROY: Well no worries, I hear Senior year is the easiest.  
>KIRBY: (chuckles) That's if we make it to the end of it.<br>ROY: That's a little darker humor than you're used to. Okay, I have to ask - - the hair?  
>KIRBY: I'm being bold.<br>ROY: You're being bold or you're being spontaneous?  
>KIRBY: What's the difference?<br>ROY: Bold is for bold's sake. Spontaneous isn't thinking too much about it.  
>KIRBY: Definitely bold. I like it, don't you?<br>ROY: Please don't ask me that yet.  
>KIRBY: No problem, since you've steered away from asking me how I'm doing like everyone else.<br>ROY: Everyone needs space, I figured mine would help.  
>KIRBY: It has, thank you.<p>

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - QUAD - DAY<br>Lunch time has rolled around. Jill and Olivia make their way through the quad to the fountain.

JILL: Okay, seriously, have you seen Jenny at all today?  
>OLIVIA: I saw her again at a passing period, still talking to that guy.<br>JILL: New boyfriend already?  
>OLIVIA: Could be, he has the look. Oh, there they are.<p>

They both look onto Jenny, smiling and giggling, her cheeks fully blushed to the guy standing in front of her.

JILL: I'm gonna go say hi.  
>OLIVIA: Jill! Don't intrude! You might ruin the flow!<br>JILL: I just wanna see who she's ditching us for!

Jill runs off, leaving Olivia behind. Jill comes forward to Jenny. Jenny spots her and her smile instantly vanishes.

JILL: Hey Jenny.  
>JENNY: Oh hey Jill, uh, I'll be at the fountain in a sec.<br>JILL: Will you now?

Jill stands aside Jenny and turns around, looking up at who she's talking to - - TREVOR SHELDON, young and handsome with a bit of a bad boy flair but nothing too serious. She's instantly mesmorized.

TREVOR: Hi. I'm Trevor.  
>JILL: Hi, I'm - I'm Jill.<br>JENNY: Okay, great, you met, now I'll see you later, okay?  
>JILL: Jenny! Don't be rude! I haven't gotten to know your friend yet!<br>TREVOR: (smiles) Not much to know about me.  
>JENNY: Don't be silly.<br>JILL: Yeah, you look real full of... interesting aspects.  
>JENNY: Yeah, you know him now, see ya.<br>JILL: Whatever Jenny, floor's yours.

Jill walks off and runs over to the fountain, Olivia already sitting there eating a pudding. Jill sits down next to Olivia, school girlishly.

OLIVIA: What is up with you?  
>JILL: That boy is - - MM!<br>OLIVIA: Jenny actually nabbed a cute one?  
>JILL: Well I don't know if she's "nabbed" anything quite yet. Seems she's still in the friend zone.<br>OLIVIA: Jill, Jill, Jill - - tsk, tsk.  
>JILL: What?<p>

Trevor turns his head, looking back at Jill and smiles, his cheek bones shaping his face perfectly.

JILL: That boy is gonna drive me crazy...  
>OLIVIA: Careful, girl... they all do...<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. MERCER RESIDENCE - DAY<br>Robbie makes his way to his front door, keys in hand. He stops and looks next door - - the once vacant house of where Prichard used to live now has a moving truck in front of it. A twentysomething bachelor exits the truck, holding a large couch, draggint it out by himself. Robbie drops his bags and runs over, offering a hand.

ROBBIE: Let me get that for ya.

Robbie picks up the other end, taking the couch into the house.

ROBBIE: What's your name?  
>ANDY: Andy. Andy Forrester. Yours?<br>ROBBIE: Robbie Mercer. Welcome to the neighborhood.

INT. ANDY'S LIVING ROOM - CONT'D  
>Andy and Robbie continue putting the couch into the house, setting it down.<p>

ANDY: Thanks man. That's the last of the heavy stuff. Here.

Andy goes into his wallet, a lolipop hitting the ground. Robbie picks it up, handing it back to him. Andy takes out a 5 dollar bill, giving it to Robbie.

ROBBIE: Oh no, it's okay.  
>ANDY: C'mon, it's the least I can do.<p>

Robbie takes it anyway, shoving it in his pocket and makes his way for the door.

ANDY: Hey, before you go - - there any playgrounds in the area?  
>ROBBIE: Oh, you have a kid?<br>ANDY: (smiles)... a dog. Skip.  
>ROBBIE: Oh, well we have this really good walking trail just up the street.<br>ANDY: Well I was thinking more of frisbee with him and stuff so a playground would be best.  
>ROBBIE: Oh, well than yeah. Two blocks up, it's really big, can't miss it.<br>ANDY: Oh, that's what I was hoping for.

INT. MERCER RESIDENCE - CONT'D  
>Robbie enters his house finally, putting his bags down by the door. He instantly grabs the remote and flops down on the couch. A scraping, grating sound comes from outside and Robbie looks up and out the window. Andy's pulling a large cage from the truck and into the house.<p>

ROBBIE: Must keep Skip on a short leash...

A group of kids begin to walk pass the house. Andy drops the cage and looks on at 'em as they pass by. They stop and point at the cage Andy has. Andy continues conversation with them and walks closer... he takes a lollipop out of his pocket and hands it to one of the little kids... the kids run off, happy and Andy smiles, walking back to his cage. The music rises...

CUT TO:  
>INT. ANDY'S BASEMENT - DAY<br>Andy pulls the cage down into the basement and pushes it into a corner. He begins making his way up the stairs... there's a whimper... Andy stops in his tracks...

ANDY: I thought I told you to stay QUIET? !

The music continues rising... Andy continues up the steps... silence... the door slams SHUT and the room goes BLACK.

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>Kirby finds where her help is wanted.<br>Robbie comes to a theory on his new neighbor, Andy.  
>Marnie bumps into Roy once again.<br>Jenny and Marnie get into a spat about Trevor.  
>Chelsea and Olivia see eye to eye.<br>And Stephie returns to Woodsboro High.


	3. Skip this Chapter: Old Contest!

WOODSBORO HIGH "FATALITY" CONTEST:

Hi guys, orange ya glad Woodsboro High is finally back? What was your favorite moment from the season premiere and how do you think the season finale will end? (Be sure to answer this question in order to be eligible for the following contest!) And to celebrate, it's time for something a bit more... sinister.

Feeling evil? Creative? Wanna be the next demented icon of horror? Well step into Ghostface's shoes as one of the Woodsboro High kids is about to get offed! And it's up to you to pick the way they go out in a bloody fashion! Here's how it'll work: in your reviews, in compliance to the rules, write a death that you would like to see featured on the show. The top 5 entries, chosen by me, will be put in a poll and voted for. The winner's death will take place on the show to a MAJOR character!

Rules:

1) Must be a quick death. Can't be planned ahead of time by the killer and has to happen FAST.

2) Must be BLOODY and GRUESOME. So no strangulations, drownings, etc..

3) It can only be one person, so don't come up with something that would kill off multiple people at once.

4) You can not pick the character or their gender. That is TOP SECRET until the episode "airs."

5) Can't be in the slightest funny. Although Woodsboro High has it's own brand of dark humor, the situation will be taken very seriously.

6) Can't be TOO over-the-top or insane. Just a simple moment that sticks within the realms of Scream. That goes for giving the killer some weird superhuman type of strength that'll assist them.

7) Don't write the lead up or the after. JUST how it happens.

8) No "after deaths." Meaning once they're dead, they can't be placed somewhere else to further their dying (Casey being hung to the tree after being gutted). [It would be breaking rules 1 & 7]

9) No "off screen deaths." (although I'm sure none of you were thinking that)

10) You cannot include somewhat permanent environmental aspects to help the killing (Tatum in the doggy door, Cici being thrown off a roof) but you CAN use regular items/appliances that may be seen around the house that can be carried.

Perfect examples that follows all of the above rules:

Stu's death in Scream 1 would be, "TV dropped onto head."

Sarah Darling's death in Scream 3 would be, "thrown through glass door, stabbed in the back."

May the best Psycho win ;)

Additional rules: Only ONE death per person and entry. The entrant also MUST be a member of so create an account if you have yet to! You have until Monday, August 15th at 11:59 PST to enter. Voting will begin immediately after and the poll will close Thursday, August 18th. Winner will be announced and contacted immediately. Look forward to more announcements regarding the contest in upcoming episodes!

For any additional info, feel free to PM me!

Also, the first Q&A of the season is coming up within a day or two so PM ME for any questions you would like to see answered!


	4. Q&A With the Author: Part 1

Before we get into the Q&A, I thought I should ask - - how do you guys feel about a Woodsboro High facebook fan page? Get exclusive updates, contests, talk to other fans and speculate on where the story is going and such? Anyway, let me know if you'd participate. (I'll put this at the end of the article in case you forget)

As for the fatality contest, UNFORTUNATELY most of the entrants didn't follow the rules exactly. I needed something a bit more simple but hey, you guys are creative so that was entertaining lol

Q: Word is, this season will be rated TV-MA as oppose to season 1's TV-14 rating.

A: Yeah, this season is gonna be a lot more vulgar and also, a lot more violent in terms of when violence does happen. Right off the bat, you'll notice the characters use more dicey language and I just wanted to reflect that yes, not only are they growing up but sticking with the theme that their innocene died last season. Not only is language a factor here but I also mentioned the violence, which I think is going to surprise a lot of people this season as far as it will go especially since it's about 2 years away from the events of Scream 4 but being able to have original characters opens a lot of doors. The other predominent thing that I feel is necessary to talk about is the sexual content is gonna be pretty through the roof this season. I'm actually trying to stick away from graphic description because with the amount of it coming, it'd really just turn into porn but I'm just trying to truly grasp the teenage lifestyle so the majority of it will just stick to basic, sometimes even passive allusions to when they do have sexual encounters with one another. But I wanted to make a point that these teens are being sexual with one another and experimenting with that but I honestly didn't wanna turn it into this big, gross thing where you have to read it all so I think some quick little tidbits will be enough but nonetheless, it's one of the things that more than enough warrant the rating.

Q: Any new techniques in story telling this season?

A: Not necessarily. I threw around the idea of commercials and sponsers but it seemed like a waste of time. I wanna bring back poll voting, even though it wasn't as successful as I hoped it would be the first time but there's a bigger current running fan base now so hopefully people will participate.

Q: Speaking of when episodes come, since you've been busy lately, how often will episodes be written?

A: Well I already have a few episodes down but I don't want to release them yet because there will be this huge lull time before getting the next episodes somewhere in the middle of the season. So as it turns out, episodes will probably be posted at the most, twice a week to avoid that lull so I can post them on a patterned basis.

Q: Woodsboro High, season 1, has the most reviews out of any Scream fanfic. Do you think season 2 can match or exceed it?

A: I think that at this point, that is the only expectation so that it's not a disappointing return especially since this season is going to be far more bigger, story-wise. So hopefully, in the essence of what the content is and how much better it should be, I'm hoping it can outdo it.

Q: Sugarcoatedslashersmile just beat Scream 5 for the number 3 spot of most reviews. How do you feel about that?

A: Awesome, I love her story. I haven't caught up with it yet though so I haven't been able to review it myself but I'm a big fan of that story.

Q: Niley is a fan favorite. Did you ever expect that?

A: Well some know that back when I was writing Scream 5, she was originally supposed to be a passive character but I just ended up loving writing her so when WH came around, it was a no brainer to include her and people still love her, thankfully. She's my favorite to write.

Q: Will Jill ever learn of her mother's secrets?

A: That's a huge theme this season. Big surprises in store for the readers that are coming up real soon.

Q: Are Kate's secrets the "scars" she was referring to in Scream 4?

A: Essentially, yes. There was a few "vague" things in Scream 4 that I thought I could cover while doing this show and that is definitely one of 'em.

Q: Will Ghostface make an appearance this season?

A: Maybe not in the way you'd expect...

Q: Is the show still going to be canon with Scream 4 - 6?

A: Yes... but I'm feeling bold lately, so I might just switch it up on you guys just to shock the hell out of everyone. ;)

Q: Sidney Prescott's returning? How will you manage that while keeping it canon?

A: Well a big hint is she's returning, yes, but not to Woodsboro. There's a million ways to bring someone back. Let's just say, one of the way she's returning this season and even going into season 3, will have people feeling very nostalgic.

Q: Is Trevor a main character this season? He wasn't listed on the character list.

A: Yes, he is. It just totally slipped my mind though. I forgot to include him with the rest because he's gonna be so tied to Jill and you'll mostly see him from her perspective. It's kinda like Stephie with Charlie; she's there every episode but I only associate her with Charlie. Only difference is, Trevor will be very much involved with the main storyline later down the road this season.

Q: So with Trevor in the picture, where does that leave Jill's "ex-boyfriend club?"

A: Another major theme this season. You'll see a lot of that, including Cory stuff. There's hints dropped in the first trailer.

Q: Anymore upcoming trailers?

A: Definitely, still have to utilize "Monster" by Paramore. That'll probably be released the week the second episode is released and it'll be more informational as to where the season is headed instead of little teasers like the last trailer was. I'm also trying to do "music videos" but I don't know how much time I'll have, so we'll see.

Q: Are you going to read that other Scream TV show?

A: I saw it when browsing the fics the other day. At first, I was like, "oh cool, maybe it's based on the original cast members!" Only to open it up and read it and it's essentially the same thing as WH, which leaves me with a face like this - _ - . Not dissing that writer or anything, as they say they didn't know mine existed but I just thought that was funny. I'm really interested to see how it turns out, that is if they even continue to do it. There's also a Scream TV show being developed on the site but I think it'll be VERY different from what I'm doing here.

Q: Anymore contests coming up?

A: Contests are fun and I wanna do about 2 or 3 more this season.

Q: Where does "I'll Never Forget" stand now that you've been busy?  
>A: I want to do it so badly, but I don't see it in the near future. Woodsboro High has the bigger fanbase so I'll be focusing on that. I know a lot of people were looking forward to it, including me but it's just not in the cards right now. The plan is to finish WH, slowly but surely and once season 3 is finished, I won't be doing anymore fanfic.<p>

Q: Are we going to see Charlie's parents this season?

A: Not getting into that until season 3. *spoilers for Scream 4* I'm still trying to pass off the illusion that anyone can be a suspect so focusing too much on both Charlie and Jill would be too much of a give away. So I suppose anyone who's reading who hasn't seen 4 yet is probably going to be really surprised come the day they finally do see the movie...

Q: Are Jill and Olivia going to be friends all season or is there going to be a rough patch for them?

A: I inititally wanted it to be a bit bumpy in the beginning but I figured, "let's just keep that in the past now." So skipping ahead 3 months to the start of school really felt like there was some progress in between not only with Jill but the other friends in the group. However, girls will be girls and Olivia, somehow and someway, will always be Olivia... ;)

Q: Who is Chelsea saying is the father of her baby?

A: Her response is always and will always will be, "I don't know."... well... she won't always keep saying that ;)

Q: Is there going to be a tug of war for Trevor between Jenny and Jill?

A: This will get resolved within the next episode as to how that pans out. Won't be as complicated as some people are thinking it will be.

Q: Is Jill going to confront Sidney about her telling Kate that she was almost raped by Peter?

A: Jill won't have any direct contact with Sidney this season.

Q: Will Charlie and everyone else that was involved in the hotel massacre be seeing someone to help them deal with what happended?

A: That's answered the very beginning of episode 2. Taking time answering all the mysteries and picking up where things left off with season 1 to keep people hooked.

Q: Will we be seeing any friction between Gale and Dewey because of Hicks?

A: The beginning of it but it doesn't escalate to the point it gets to in Scream 4 just yet. Will touch on that more in season 3.

Q: Is Jill still going to refuse to take her meds which control her anger and psychotic behavior?

A: Those meds are long gone! And we haven't seen Jill break out into hysterics in a long time either, now have we? Hmmmmm...

Q: Is Andy a bad guy? Will we be seeing more of him?

A: You'll just have to wait and see!

Q: Okay, so I just HAVE to ask... what was with the opening scene taking place a year later? ! Who was on the gurney? Why were they in the mountains? Who were Dewey and Hicks looking for? ! Are all these events even connected? !

A: That's the BIGGEST mystery this season. Can't spoil that at all. But I can say, yes, it's all connected.

I thought I should ask - - how do you guys feel about a Woodsboro High facebook fan page? Get exclusive updates, contests, talk to other fans and speculate on where the story is going and such? Anyway, let me know if you'd participate with your reviews. 37 reviews before episode 2 is posted!


	5. Episode 02: The Help

New review method in play here. I have different sections of the chapter numbered. At the end in your reviews, put your thoughts on each section by number. Still deciding on the facebook page so if you haven't answered about that, be sure to let me know in this review. I'll put this at the bottom in case you forget. And here we go...

202 - The Help

Previously on Woodsboro High:  
>"Marnie became a new student at Woodsboro High."<p>

"Kirby strides to stay independent after Prichard's death."

"Charlie, Robbie & Roy were let back into Woodsboro High."

"And a new neighbor came to the street named Andy."

1.  
>FADE IN:<br>INT. AMBULANCE - NIGHT  
>The EMTs hover over the victim, eyes concerned as if they know they're pretty much a goner...<p>

EMT 2: Can you hear me?  
>EMT 3: If they lose conscious again, they're practically dead, you know that right?<br>EMT 2: Yeah, I went to medical school, too. Thanks.  
>EMT 3: So get on their oxygen!<p>

The EMT slides over, squeezing the oxygen bag.

EMT 1: (into the phone) We're 5 minutes out, they've stabilized. See you in a bit. (hangs up the phone) You two done yet?  
>EMT 3: What?<br>EMT 1: We're dealing with someone who has an extensive medical background so it's a really sensitive case. Not only that but our own personal stake is in this. We look 'em, that's our jobs. So stay focused! Got that?  
>EMT 2: Yeah, got it.<p>

EMT 1 knocks on the front wall - - a sliding hatch opens to the front seat. The passenger turns their head.

AMBULANCE PASSENGER: Yeah?  
>EMT 1: Step on it, will ya?<br>AMBULANCE DRIVER: The snow is slippery.  
>AMBULANCE PASSENGER: He's right. We'll be lucky if we make it their alive.<br>EMT 1: Do you know who this is back here? Do you?  
>AMBULANCE PASSENGER: Look, we know but - -<br>EMT 1: Don't fucking "but" me! You do your damn jobs and get us to the hospital in time!  
>AMBULANCE DRIVER: We'll do our best to navigate.<br>EMT 1: You're damn right you will.

The passenger closes the hatch - - GUN SHOT!

CUT TO:  
>INT. PENCIATTI HOTEL - NIGHT<br>Charlie holds his hands over Prichard's gun shot wound as he falls into the elevator. The SHOOTER stands before them, rushing the door as it closes. Charlie pushes the button, closing the door.

PRICHARD: He fucking shot me! He fucking shot me!  
>CHARLIE: Just hold on, I'm gonna get you help, okay?<br>PRICHARD: You can't help me, Charlie!  
>CHARLIE: Yes, I can! Just let me figure something out!<br>PRICHARD: No, you don't understand.  
>CHARLIE: Just try to relax.<br>PRICHARD: No... you can't help anyone. You're useless.

Charlie stops his hurry and looks up at Prichard... stone frozen.

PRICHARD: You might as well be dead... because you can't help me. You can't help HER. (laughs) You can't even help yourself...  
>CHARLIE: What?<br>PRICHARD: Goodbye, Charlie.

Prichard pulls out a gun and SHOOTS CHARLIE in the head, his brains splattering up onto the ceiling of the elevator.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CHARLIE'S ROOM - DAY<br>Charlie's eyes open... he slowly gets up from bed and looks at the clock... he's in a cold sweat and he shakes his head.

CHARLIE: Fuck.

CUT TO:  
>INT. PSYCHIATRY OFFICE - DAY<br>Charlie sits across from Dr. Pryce, a bit emotional from the story. Dr. Pryce smirks at his bravery.

DR. PRYCE: Thank you, Charlie. It's not easy for first timers to open up like that.  
>CHARLIE: Thanks, I guess.<br>DR. PRYCE: But what you're experiencing is, I believe, PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Have you heard of it?  
>CHARLIE: A little.<br>DR. PRYCE: After a traumatic event, a victim to it may sometimes feel a bit anxious at all times and the old feelings of the tragedy resurface by things that re-trigger the memory.  
>CHARLIE: Like when I hear a locker close and I instantly jump?<br>DR. PRYCE: Exactly but what helps is to know that you're not the only one going through it. There's other kids there who come see me because of it.  
>CHARLIE: Really? Like who?<br>DR. PRYCE: (smirks) I can't say. They'd have to tell you.  
>CHARLIE: Right, right.<br>DR. PRYCE: But here... (writing out a prescription) Take this...

He rips the paper off and slowly hands it to Charlie... the soundtrack thuds... Charlie just stares at it for a moment.

DR. PRYCE: This should help.

Charlie takes another moment and extends his hand out, taking the paper.

CHARLIE: Thanks.

CUT TO:  
>INT. BLOCKBUSTER VIDEO - DAY<br>Kirby stands in line at the video store, DVDs already in hand. She looks around the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She's up next. She puts the DVDs down on the desk and waits for the clerk to finish ringing them up... her eye spots a "help wanted" sign. Something clicks in her head...

KIRBY: Excuse me, are you hiring?  
>VIDEO CLERK: Yeah. Want an application?<br>KIRBY: Yes, please.

He hands it to her and Kirby folds it, putting it in her purse. He finishes the videos and hands her the DVDs.

KIRBY: Thanks.

2.  
>CUT TO:<br>INT. ULTRASCAN ROOM - DAY  
>Chelsea lays back in the chair, the technician observing her stomach. Niley sit across the room, waiting patiently.<p>

CHELSEA: Really Niley, you don't have to stay.  
>NILEY: Chelsea, you're not gonna get me out of your hair. It's the least I could do. After all, because of YOU I got my memory back and Robbie and I are more madly in love than ever.<br>CHELSEA: Gross.  
>NILEY: Yeah, I know. Speaking of which, they made a movie this summer VERY similar to what we went through that night.<br>CHELSEA: Oh, The Hangover?  
>NILEY: Yeah! Isn't that weird?<br>TECHNICIAN: And here is your baby.

Chelsea turns her head to look at the monitor. Niley gasps in admiration and Chelsea flinches back.

NILEY: It's so cute!  
>CHELSEA: Yeah, well if you love the ugly thing so much, you can keep it.<br>NILEY: Oh my God, really? Oh, I gotta start thinking of names.  
>CHELSEA: Nevermind. You named your pet penguin Squirrely, I'm letting you take out the same embarassment on the kid.<br>NILEY: I was really hopeful for a second there.  
>TECHNICIAN: Breathing and heart rate is normal for a 5 month year old baby. Before you know it, it'll be out!<br>CHELSEA: Thank God.

CUT TO:  
>INT. CHARLIE'S BATHROOM - NIGHT<br>Charlie looks at the tablet capsule and reads the back. "Side effects may include: dizziness, short of breath, drastic mood swings, suicidal thoughts..." it trails on for forever. He opens the lid, cautiously and puts a pill into his hands... and gulps it.

CUT TO:  
>EXT. MERCER RESIDENCE - NIGHT<br>Robbie hauls the trash can out from his front door and down the steps to the sidewalk. He looks over to Andy's house... everything is silent. The basement light is on... he goes back to his business, setting the trash can down. He makes his way back to his house... a scratching sound comes behind him... he turns around and looks towards the basement... the music rises as we SLOWLY zoom in towards the basement window. Robbie's imagination runs wild... he shakes the cobwebs out; the music stops. He turns around - BAM. There stands Andy in jogging attire.

ANDY: Hey buddy! Scared ya there, didn't I?  
>ROBBIE: Yeah, just a little.<br>ANDY: Sorry about that. Have a good night.

Andy jogs on and to his house. Robbie watches him go then turns back around to his own house... he stops at the porch and looks back... the basement light goes on... Robbie tries to mind his own business and enters back into his house.

3.  
>CUT TO:<br>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY  
>The halls are full with kids and Robbie walks around, his head trying to scan above the crowds. From the principal's office, out comes Charlie. Robbie runs up to him.<p>

ROBBIE: I been looking for you man!  
>CHARLIE: Oh, hey.<br>ROBBIE: Man, my neighbor gives me the fuckin' creeps. Last night while I was taking out the trash at like 1 in the morning, I bumped into him while taking a jog. How weird is that?  
>CHARLIE: This coming from the guy who takes out the trash at 1 in the morning?<br>ROBBIE: It's besides the point. But hey, what were you doing in the principal's office? He bitch at you more?  
>CHARLIE: No, the opposite actually.<br>ROBBIE: Then what?  
>CHARLIE: He reinstated me into Cinema Club. I get to be president.<br>ROBBIE: What, really?  
>CHARLIE: Yeah.<br>ROBBIE: Well what the fuck, what about me?  
>CHARLIE: He didn't say anything about you. But... I guess I'm back to running it now.<br>ROBBIE: That's good for you man but for me, well that's bullshit.  
>CHARLIE: I know, I was thinking it but I didn't wanna say anything.<br>ROBBIE: Well you're president now, you can get me in, right?  
>CHARLIE: Not exactly, Robbie. You know... rules.<br>ROBBIE: Oh, c'mon.  
>CHARLIE: I wish I could.<br>ROBBIE: Charlie, what's up with you man? What's with you lately? Been acting like a fuckin' zombie. What's wrong, Stephie being gone bumming you out?  
>CHARLIE: I don't know. I'm on this new medication...<br>ROBBIE: Oh, that's it. I see. Now we can all just pop pills and change, enhance, or pull back our moods.  
>CHARLIE: Fuck you, man, I have PTSD.<br>ROBBIE: You have STDs? How'd you get one of those? !  
>CHARLIE: PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.<br>ROBBIE: Oh... sorry man, I didn't know. Well I'll try to talk to the prince some other day or something, see if he'll put me back in.

Marnie approaches them both, books stacked in her hands.

MARNIE: Hey guys.  
>ROBBIE: Why you always carrying books?<br>MARNIE: Oh! My locker's broken.  
>ROBBIE: What do you mean, broken? Like it won't open?<br>MARNIE: No, more like it's permanently open. Someone smashed it.

We skip to a new hall and see Marnie's locker - - completely caved in, barely able to shut. Charlie is gone now.

ROBBIE: Shit, someone did a number on your locker! Piss anyone off lately?  
>MARNIE: (chuckle) I barely just got here.<br>ROBBIE: Well you're making an impression...

They share a look... a moment too long...

MARNIE: I guess. Hopefully on the right people, in a good way.

Marnie is nearly pushed over by an oncoming person - - they grab onto Robbie - - it's Niley. Niley kisses him on the lips and Marnie tries to regain composure.

NILEY: Oh I'm sorry, Marnie... didn't see you there.  
>MARNIE: That's okay.<br>NILEY: Babe, we're still down for after school, right?  
>ROBBIE: Yeah, I'll see you.<p>

Marnie looks away, trying not to intrude their moment.

NILEY: 'K. Good. Love you.  
>ROBBIE: Love you, too.<p>

Niley runs off and Marnie looks back, putting on a fake smile.

ROBBIE: Sorry about that.  
>MARNIE: It's nothing, I understand.<p>

CUT TO:  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH QUAD - DAY<br>Olivia and Jill make their way through the lunchtables over to the fountain. Jill looks off into the distance, not even paying attention.

OLIVIA: So I'm doing my nails, right? And I look at the bottle and totally realize that I was suppose to get the extra-water protection because swimming comp is starting back up and I'm like, UGH! Ya know? Jill? Jill? Hey!

Jill looks back at Olivia and nods.

OLIVIA: You slut, you're not even listening to me.  
>JILL: Yes, I was. Something about nail polish.<br>OLIVIA: No, you're blowing Trevor Sheldon with your eyes.  
>JILL: I am not doing - - that!<br>OLIVIA: Really?

They sit at the fountain and Jill continues off into LaLa Land.

OLIVIA: Ever since you met him, all you been doing is drooling over his cock, and quite frankly Jill, I'm getting fuckin' sick of it.  
>JILL: Don't be gross.<br>OLIVIA: Why don't you fuckin' talk to him or something?  
>JILL: I do talk to him.<br>OLIVIA: When?  
>JILL: On Facebook.<br>OLIVIA: Okay, then why are you acting like you're incapable of talking to him now?  
>JILL: I'm being considerate, Jenny's talking to him. Not like she has a chance anyway.<br>OLIVIA: (smirks) What's that supposed to mean?  
>JILL: Well, don't say anything but... he told me he was into me.<br>OLIVIA: You serious?  
>JILL: Well he didn't exactly say that but he did say that he thought I was... cute. And he said that he wasn't interested Jenny.<br>OLIVIA: I think you're cute, doesn't exactly mean I'm gonna bend you over right now and spank you.  
>JILL: Well he meant in the boy way, you know?<br>OLIVIA: Yeah, since when did anything boys say hold any weight?  
>JILL: Will you shut up and let me gloat in this? Jenny's getting nowhere with him... and I don't wanna just rip him from her in her face.<br>OLIVIA: Oh yeah, Jill, do it sneakily over the internet. That's REAL friend-like.  
>JILL: You know what I mean. It'll hurt less. I'll talk to her eventually. She'll understand.<p>

4.  
>CUT TO:<br>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY  
>Jill closes her locker - - THERE STANDS JENNY.<p>

JENNY: You're talking to Trevor?  
>JILL: Hello to you too, Jenny.<br>JENNY: He just told me that he talks to you online, is that true?  
>JILL: Yeah, so?<br>JENNY: Well hello, you know I LIKE HIM!  
>JILL: I know that? Hm, you never told me that...<br>JENNY: I've been hanging around the guy for the last two weeks! You must've noticed my absence at the fountain! And I wouldn't just leave you for any old reason.  
>JILL: Oh, you're right, not any old reason - - just for A BOY.<br>JENNY: I didn't mean it like that. Look, Jill... please, can you just let me have him?  
>JILL: Let you have him?<br>JENNY: You know if he talks to you, he'll be more interested in you. All the guys we've both known always were! And I've reached my cleavage limit so I can't exactly show more without going for a tit shot. So I'm doing the best I can to impress him!  
>JILL: Hm, I'd take that as a hint, Jenny.<br>JENNY: Why, do you know something?  
>JILL: I'm just saying, if the guy isn't being wooed by your marvelous tits then maybe he's not interested.<br>JENNY: Jill, if he said something, please tell me. I REALLY like him and I just... I want this to work.  
>JILL: I'm not going to stop talking to Trevor, okay?<br>JENNY: Jill... that's fucked up.  
>JILL: What's fucked up is you telling me who to be friends with!<br>JENNY: But you're not gonna be just friends, you're gonna end up TOGETHER. WATCH.  
>JILL: Really? Have I been in a relationship with Roy? Robbie? Charlie? Anybody from the Cinema Club? No, I don't think so. So you're wrong, Jenny, I don't just GO OUT with anyone! Actually, I'm a bit offended.<br>JENNY: But you're into him, you weren't into any of them!  
>JILL: I'm into Trevor? And how could you possibly know that?<br>JENNY: Because you don't talk to him in front of my FACE. You do it behind my BACK. Whatever, Jill. Have him. Fuck you, both.

The soundtrack THUDS as Jenny walks away, leaving Jill's eyes wide and in complete shock. Jill stomps her way into Jenny's direction and TWIRLS her around.

JILL: Fuck me?  
>JENNY: You heard me.<br>JILL: Listen to me you ingrateful BITCH. I was almost RAPED because of your ass but I stuck by you like a friend. And you would've been next but I handled it to PROTECT YOU.  
>JENNY: Raped? What the fuck are you talking about?<br>JILL: Peter. Does the name ring any bells? Me coming over to your house beaten, battered, bruised and bloody bring back any imagery for you?  
>JENNY: Wait, THAT'S what happened?<br>JILL: Forget it, Jenny. Fuck me, remember? And I was your only true friend. Good luck finding a new one.

Jill walks off, Jenny left standing there fuming. A crowd formulated around them in the meanwhile - - they disperse as Jenny walks away.

5.  
>CUT TO:<br>INT. CINEMA CLUB ROOM - DAY  
>The room crowds up as Charlie stands at the front, a bit enthusiastic about his new position. Roy enters, taking seat front and center. Charlie notices him and signals him to come over.<p>

CHARLIE: I need your help.  
>ROY: Really?<br>CHARLIE: Yeah man, come up. You're the new Co-President.

Roy smiles, he can't believe it. The entire room claps and he stands up. We focus on a girl in the middle of the crowd - - dark blonde with beaming greyish blue eyes. She smiles as if this decision pleases her. We cut over to a few other girls... all with a similar expression.

CHARLIE: Welcome everyone to the new Cinema Club. I'm your president, Charlie and this is your co-president, Roy.  
>ROY: Hi, I'm Roy.<br>CHARLIE: I see a lot of new faces and a lot of old ones. Welcome back and... well, welcome to the others. It's gonna be a great year and uh... well, we won't be getting caught by Deputy Dewey Dickhead any time soon.

The crowd laughs. Roy nudges him.

ROY: That's actually sheriff now. He's sheriff.  
>CHARLIE: What does it matter?<br>ROY: I'm just saying.  
>CHARLIE: So Roy here is going to be passing out the movie watching schedule for the upcoming semester. I hope you all approve.<p>

Skip ahead - - Cinema Club is now over. All the kids pour out, as well as Charlie. Roy hangs back for a bit, gathering up papers. Heels click against the tile coming towards him... he slowly looks up. From his POV, we look up her long, athletic and smooth legs in a small skirt up to her face - - it was the girl looking at him earlier. Roy gulps. She extends her hand out.

KATHERINE: Katherine Maleficent.  
>ROY: Hi. Uh, Roy.<br>KATHERINE: I know who you are. The whole school does.  
>ROY: Oh... really? How's that?<br>KATHERINE: You're the guy who saved all those people from that burning building.  
>ROY: I wouldn't say I saved a lot of people, it's just an exaggeration.<br>KATHERINE: You're a hero. Girls like that. They all came to see you, as a matter of a fact.  
>ROY: Stop it. That's not funny.<br>KATHERINE: I'm not joking. Me included.  
>ROY: You came to see me?<br>KATHERINE: Up, close and personal. Kinda hard to spot you on campus these days. Figured this would be the only place to get you in one spot.  
>ROY: Well I gotta lot of broken friends that need fixing so...<br>KATHERINE: That's admirable. No wonder you're the talk of the locker room these days.  
>ROY: Are you - - just fucking with me? Someone put you up to this?<br>KATHERINE: Roy, what do I have to do - - (she slides on to the desk, getting closer) to convince you... that you're hot property number one at the moment?  
>ROY: Thanks?<br>KATHERINE: (sighs) Forget it. (she gets down) I'll try again tomorrow. See ya, Roy. Try not to be too much of a lady killer now, ya hear?

She exits the room and Roy is still there, completely dumbfounded. He goes back to shuffling the papers. There's a knock - - he looks back up. It's Trevor.

TREVOR: She was flirting with you, you know?  
>ROY: Oh, hey Trevor. Nice introduction today for the club.<br>TREVOR: Did you not hear me? That girl WANTS you.  
>ROY: I highly doubt that.<br>TREVOR: (sighs) Roy, you have a lot to learn.  
>ROY: (snapping) Can I help you?<br>TREVOR: I think you're the one who needs helping. When you see an opportunity man, TAKE IT.  
>ROY: You seriously came in here to talk about my love life?<br>TREVOR: Well I came in here to talk about mine but I'm a bit concerned for you at the moment.  
>ROY: Oh, well thanks but no thanks. And what could I possibly do for your love life?<br>TREVOR: Jill Roberts. You know her?  
>ROY: For quite some time, yeah. What about her?<br>TREVOR: I need some help. I like her.  
>ROY: Best advice I could give to you... have two legs and a functioning penis.<br>TREVOR: Not a friendly thing to say.  
>ROY: Well word is she completely fisted Jenny today in the halls so I'm a bit partial.<br>TREVOR: Jenny? What happened?  
>ROY: They're fighting over some guy, I guess.<br>TREVOR: Some guy? Any clue as to who?  
>ROY: No idea. So there yours answer, she likes someone else! Sorry!<br>TREVOR: I think that guy might be me.  
>ROY: You're a cocky bastard, you know that?<br>TREVOR: I also know when I'm being talked about. Listen, her favorite color, flowers, smell, stuff like that, do you know it?  
>ROY: I suppose.<br>TREVOR: Tell me, I wanna ask her out.  
>ROY: Then do it, I don't know why you need me to tell you all that.<br>TREVOR: Well I want it to be big. Nice. Thoughtful.  
>ROY: Jill doesn't like nice and thoughtful. Just go for simple.<br>TREVOR: I'm not that kinda guy.  
>ROY: Then you're S-O-L.<br>TREVOR: Hardly.  
>ROY: So what, you're gonna make her a sign? Have a band playing in the background as you guys ride off on a horse into the sunset?<br>TREVOR: I suppose you're right. Simple is the way to go. It sounds cheesy and cliche when you say it out loud.  
>ROY: That was seriously you're plan?<br>TREVOR: Help me with Jill and I'll help you with Katherine.  
>ROY: (smiles) I don't need help. I don't want help. And you - - should just do it on your own. It's more - - noble that way.<br>TREVOR: Alright Roy, but this attempt to be your friend might be a once in a life time opportunity.  
>ROY: Well if I know Jill then I'll be seeing too much of you. My help isn't needed. See ya later, Trevor.<p>

Roy exits the room and Trevor stays there, leaning on the wall.

TREVOR: Some help you were.

He exits, turning off the light. DARKNESS.

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>Stab 6 begins filming on location in Woodsboro.<br>Kirby has her first day at work.  
>Robbie accidentally learns something about Andy.<br>Trevor and Jill decide on their future.

[I know, I know. A few characters didn't get much play time this chapter like Kirby, Niley or Marnie but I wanted to extend Charlie, Jenny, Trevor and Olivia's parts since they were a bit smaller the last episode. No worries, everyone gets a good amount of time next episode. Make sure to leave comments on sections 1 - 5!]

New review method in play here. I have different sections of the chapter numbered. At the end in your reviews, put your thoughts on each section by number. Still deciding on the facebook page so if you haven't answered about that, be sure to let me know in this review (I guess with a number 6).

50 reviews for the next episode!


	6. Episode 03: On Location: Part 1

[Major typo in the last episode guys: it was PATRICK who almost raped Jill, not Peter. For some reason, the name Peter was on my mind.]

* * *

><p>{This episode was intended to be one long episode but I split it into two. Figured you'd rather have two updates, two days in a row instead of waiting for what might seem like forever for the next episode. So you'll technically be getting three updates this week - Today, tomorrow and most likely Friday or Saturday!}<p>

* * *

><p>(Once again, sections are numbered for the review portions. As for the facebook page, I'm thinking maybe a simple message board could work too. Message board or Facebook page? Message board, I'd imagine you'd have to set up a new username and such while Facebook, all you'll have to do is click 'like'. Help decide!)<p>

* * *

><p>203 - On Location: Part 1<p>

1.  
>FADE IN:<br>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH GYMNASIUM - NIGHT  
>The gym looks to be in a full festive mood. Decorations align the school in gold... one even says PROM. A WHEEL COMES INTO FRAME and stops. The door opens and out steps DEWEY, fixing his hat onto his head and HICKS comes out the other side. They rush around the car and into the building.<p>

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - CONT'D  
>Dewey and Hicks enter, in a panic but still trying to remain official.<p>

DEWEY: Check out the prom, will ya? Make sure everything is order?  
>HICKS: You got it, boss.<p>

Dewey continues walking down the hall as Hicks immediately turns and enters another door. Dewey comes to the "guidance office" and knocks on the door. It opens - - GALE.

INT. GUIDANCE OFFICE - CONT'D  
>Dewey enters, a bit flustered and maybe even confused. The computer monitor is on - - it appears Gale was probably working on something.<p>

GALE: Dewey, what are you doing here?  
>DEWEY: Gale, I need to talk to you for a second.<br>GALE: Aren't you supposed to be looking for that missing person or something?  
>DEWEY: Does this door lock?<br>GALE: Ofcourse... Dewey? What's going on?

Dewey locks the door and paces around Gale's OFFICE.

DEWEY: Something's going on here.  
>GALE: Like what?<br>DEWEY: I don't know what it is, but I'm gonna find out.  
>GALE: ... you have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I punch you in the eye.<br>DEWEY: We were following our lead, we had a pretty good idea of where we were going. Turns out, it's out of our jurisdiction. No problem, get a warrant and we can go ahead and cross over. The lead goes off the map. Without it, we can't cross, all we can do is hope they take care of it.  
>GALE: And?<br>DEWEY: The tracked cell phone we were following turned out to be in the possession of someone else. Someone we know.  
>GALE: How do you know who's possession it was in?<br>DEWEY: We turned on the phone, listened in on the receiving end to see if we can hear anything. And we hear - - this.

Dewey takes out a tape recorder and presses "play." The noise shuffles about a bit... it now comes in clear... a voice comes on... female... it's JILL.

JILL: Please... please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, just listen. Please.  
>DEWEY: And then it stopped. Went out of triangulation and we couldn't follow it any longer. That's Jill's voice...<br>GALE: Jill? Jill Roberts?  
>DEWEY: Sidney's cousin.<br>GALE: Then why don't you use that to get your warrant, it sounds like she's in trouble!  
>DEWEY: It's not official proof because it's audio which can be easily tampered. But if this is any indication, she is with her and they're being taken out of the county. Now all the other evidence implies our missing suspect is in the city but it could be false evidence! If Jill is truly with her and NOT here, that could be our warrant. Possible double kidnapping.<br>GALE: But... she is here... it's Prom. I just saw her not too long ago.

CUT TO:  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH GYMNASIUM - NIGHT<br>Hicks makes her way through the crowd. She steps onto a chair and scans across all the heads. She sees TREVOR by the punch bowl. She jumps down and rushes him.

HICKS: Trevor, where's Jill?  
>TREVOR: How am I supposed to know?<br>HICKS: She's not here?  
>TREVOR: Last I checked, she was. With him... so whatever.<br>HICKS: With WHO?  
>TREVOR: Some guy, I don't know his name!<br>HICKS: Did you see them leave?  
>TREVOR: I saw Jill go to the bathroom. I went to go talk to her and then... she was gone.<br>HICKS: Gone?  
>TREVOR: She wasn't in the bathroom. Can I get arrested for admitting that? Going into the girl's bathroom?<br>HICKS: No! Can you show me the bathroom, Trevor?  
>TREVOR: I guess.<p>

INT. AMBULANCE - NIGHT  
>The EMTs scrabble around, trying to comfort the victim on the gurney. EMT 1 knocks on the front hatch once again. It slides open.<p>

EMT 1: We're almost there, right?  
>AMBULANCE PASSENGER: Yeah, had to take an alternate route. Fallen branches were in the road.<br>EMT 1: Okay, thanks.

He closes the hatch and EMT 1 looks back down at the other EMTs.

EMT 2: What he say?  
>EMT 1: We're taking an alternate route. So just hang tight and - -<p>

THEY ALL JUMP AND HIT THE CEILING OF THE VAN.

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT  
>The ambulance FALLS ONTO IT'S SIDE, FLIPPING ACROSS THE ROAD and into a school of trees, stopping before it goes off the side of the mountain. The ambulance stays quiet... the tire completely blown open. HEADLIGHTS come from behind the ambulance... the car stops, giving it room between the van and the car. The door opens... and a BOOT steps onto the ground...<p>

2.  
>CUT TO:<br>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - DAY  
>Titles: PRESENT DAY<br>A bus is parked out by the steps, Charlie standing by the door and watching students go in. He checks them off on his clipboard. Robbie approaches him.

ROBBIE: Cinema Club field trip, ay?  
>CHARLIE: That's what it is.<br>ROBBIE: First one... and I'm not here to see it.  
>CHARLIE: Look man, I've tried.<br>ROBBIE: It's cool. Have fun checking out the set.

Robbie runs off, his head down and obviously a bit distraught about the whole thing. Marnie makes her way down the steps and sees Robbie coming up. She stops him.

MARNIE: Hey. Everything okay, Robbie?  
>ROBBIE: Yeah, I'm fine.<br>MARNIE: Sorry you couldn't come on the field trip. I know you helped start this thing or whatever.  
>ROBBIE: Thanks.<p>

Niley makes her way down the stairs now, viewing Marnie and Robbie talking. She bites her tongue and moves the hair from her eyes, trying to maintain composure.

NILEY: Oh girl, you're just everywhere.  
>MARNIE: I know, right? !<p>

Niley flashes a fake smile and Marnie gets the hint.

MARNIE: Yeah, well, see ya later.

Marnie runs off to the bus and Niley links arms with Robbie, PULLING him up the stairs.

INT. BUS - CONT'D  
>Roy sits down in the back of the bus, resting his head on the cushion. He looks up and sees Marnie entering. She waves at him and he waves back. KATHERINE plops down next to him.<p>

KATHERINE: Hey you.

Marnie's smile instantly vanishes and she takes the first she sees.

ROY: Oh, hey Katherine.

TREVOR turns around in his seat in front of them.

TREVOR: Remember what I told you, Roy.  
>ROY: Yeah, whatever.<br>KATHERINE: Oh, about what?  
>ROY: The supposed joke of my LIFE.<p>

Roy puts his sunglasses on and leans his head on the window. Trevor sits back down - - he's sitting next to Jill.

TREVOR: This is exciting. I've never been to a movie set before.  
>JILL: Life is one giant movie set, Trevor.<br>TREVOR: I guess. I haven't seen any of the Stab movies though but this is still pretty cool.  
>JILL: Really... none of them?<br>TREVOR: Nope, not a single one.  
>JILL: Well you're in for all sorts of surprises, Trevor...<p>

3.  
>CUT TO:<br>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH CLASSROOM - DAY  
>Olivia works on a sweater, using her knitting needles to make it. She's having a hard time with it... she looks up. Chelsea's pretty much nearly done with hers.<p>

OLIVIA: How the fuck - -

Olivia gets up and walks across the room and sits down next to Chelsea.

OLIVIA: Hi.  
>CHELSEA: Hello.<br>OLIVIA: You think you could help me with this?  
>CHELSEA: Having trouble?<br>OLIVIA: It's impossible.

Chelsea grabs Olivia's sweater and begins knitting it for her, doing it slow so she can watch.

CHELSEA: Just takes time... practice. And more time.  
>OLIVIA: So may I ask?<br>CHELSEA: May you ask WHAT?  
>OLIVIA: Who's the father?<br>CHELSEA: I really... do not know.  
>OLIVIA: You don't know or... you don't care to remember?<br>CHELSEA: (laughs) I wish it was the second one.  
>OLIVIA:... I know who it was, Chelsea...<p>

Chelsea nips her finger with the needle. She sucks on her thumb and blows off Olivia's comment, continuing to knit.

CHELSEA: Yeah? Enlighten me.  
>OLIVIA: Let's just say... rumors circulated around the jocks here at Woodsboro High.<br>CHELSEA: Big surprise.  
>OLIVIA: Was it Prichard, Chelsea?<br>CHELSEA: Ofcourse not. Prichard and Kirby were together 6 months ago.  
>OLIVIA: And when has that ever stopped you?<br>CHELSEA: You know what - - make your own fucking sweater.  
>OLIVIA: Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry... I just wanna see eye to eye with you.<br>CHELSEA: And I don't wanna talk about it, okay?  
>OLIVIA: Fine.<p>

Olivia grabs her sweater and walks off.

65 Reviews for part two of "On Location."

After that...

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>Halloween comes around... once again<br>A Woodsboro High CRUSH is revealed  
>Secrets are SPOKEN<br>Friendships will be BROKEN  
>Enemies WILL FORM<br>The mystery will THICKEN  
>And DEATH lingers in the air!<p>

(Once again, sections are numbered for the review portions. As for the facebook page, I'm thinking maybe a simple message board could work too. Message board or Facebook page? Message board, I'd imagine you'd have to set up a new username and such while Facebook, all you'll have to do is click 'like'. Help decide!)


	7. Episode 03: On Location: Part 2

Here's the official "Woodsboro High" facebook fanpage: /pages/Scream-Woodsboro-High/189516767780943. Just make sure facebook . com is before.

203 - On Location: Part 2

4.

EXT. WOODSBORO PLAZA - DAY

The bus stops at the parking lot for a grocery store. The kids pile out, damn near ready to rip someone's head off to get a glimpse of a star. Charlie makes his way through the group, trying to play leader. Roy and Katherine are last out... Katherine a bit clingy. Jill and Trevor stick together as he plays it cool the entire time, trying to be smooth.

Charlie leads the group forward - - the set blocking off the movie theater. Trailers fill up an entire parking lot, camera rigs, lighting structures and anonymous crew members hang out. Charlie can't help but have a smile form upon his lips. Roy makes his way to the front to join him, Katherine still behind...

ROY: Stab 6, in production.

CHARLIE: My life, in production. This is awesome.

They all make their way to a set of bleachers set up for fans adjacent to the movie theater. Hardly anyone is there - - mostly everyone is at work. Surely it'll be filled with people at night. Charlie leads the group up the stairs. An assistant at the bottom hands each kid a paper as they enter the bleachers. Charlie sits down right in the front, everyone else joining in and filling up the first 3 rows.

CHARLIE: (reading the paper) Filming will begin promptly at 11 AM. At that time, no noise or speaking is permitted. Photography of any kind is forbidden. Do not call out names of the actors, crew or cheer at any time. Failure of following these rules will lead to immediately dismissal from the grounds.

ROY: Wow, they don't fuck around.

CHARLIE: Millions of dollars at stake for a billion dollar franchise.

KATHERINE: Not necessarily a billion... worldwide totals of all 5 movies is merely at $758.3 million, even this movie could bomb and they still not even make it to the $800 mill' range. Just sayin'.

CHARLIE: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know Rain Man of the Stab franchise was here.

KATHERINE: I value my education.

CHARLIE: (whispers to Roy) Who the hell is that?

ROY: I don't know, she keeps following me.

Charlie looks down at his watch - - it's only 8 AM. He fidgets... this might take awhile. In the very back of the bleachers sits Trevor and Jill, looking down at everything from up high.

TREVOR: So glad I finally got you alone.

JILL: Well here I am. In the flesh.

TREVOR: I don't get that opportunity much. Jenny was always so clingy during school hours until about two weeks ago...

JILL: Well I set her straight...

TREVOR: So it's true? You two were fighting over me?

JILL: Wipe that fucking smug grin off your face. We had a spat - - you MIGHT'VE been mentioned.

TREVOR: Oh, okay, if you say so... maybe I was there, listening in. I do have sneaky abilities - - like a NINJA!

JILL: ... you're stupid. (laughs) Oh my God.

She sets her hand down on his knee and he freezes up a bit...

TREVOR: I could see my self like this more often.

JILL: Making an ass out of yourself with stupid phrases?

TREVOR: As long as it means I'm next to you...

JILL: Trevor... I don't wanna rush anything - -

TREVOR: I'm not saying anything. I enjoy your company, is all.

JILL: Yeah... you make me laugh. I guess you're cool.

TREVOR: Quit trying to play little miss hard ass! Your cover's already blown. I've seen you smile way too many times.

JILL: Becuase you're so damn silly.

TREVOR: It's because you think I'm cute.

JILL: (giggling) There it is, the silliness again.

TREVOR: Admit it. You think I'm cute.

JILL: Psh.

TREVOR: C'mon. I already told you that you were. Your turn.

JILL: I'm not saying anything.

TREVOR: I'm willing to bet a hundred dollars that by the end of this film shoot you will say I am cute and be completely... won over by me.

JILL: (slaps his knee) You'r so full of shit!

5.

CUT TO:

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH HALLWAYS - DAY

Chelsea makes her way down the hallway towards her locker. Olivia exits the classroom behind her and runs behind.

OLIVIA: Look, sorry if I offended you in anyway.

CHELSEA: It's fine, trust me.

OLIVIA: I just feel like I went a bit over the line.

CHELSEA: Other people have done way worse.

OLIVIA: Truce?

CHELSEA: No offense, Olivia...

OLIVIA: Oh, I get it. You don't wanna be friends because I know who the daddy is? Because before, you were more than happy to knit my sweater before you figured I had any knowledge.

CHELSEA: You don't know anything.

OLIVIA: Shouldn't it be the other way around - - you would WANT to be my friend because I do know so I DON'T go telling everybody?

CHELSEA: Yeah? Who's gonna listen to you? You're just another stupid bimbo bitch spreading rumors every five seconds like the last so any utterance you may have about me or - - shit, anything, has no regard to any of these people here. Tell people whatever the fuck you want.

OLIVIA: Oh, sassy. Seriously, what's your deal with me?

CHELSEA: Well when you came over I figured, hey, maybe my friends were right and she has changed and she's not a bitch anymore. Within 30 seconds of talking to you, I figure out they were wrong and somehow, you sneakily slipped passed the radar and became friends with them again. And you know who had to put up with hearing the bullshit about you were harassing them? Me. Why DO you wanna be their friends now anyway, Olivia? Swim Team disown you for fucking all their boyfriends or something?

OLIVIA: I never harassed anybody. And I can be friends with who I want to be friends with. And they accept me.

CHELSEA: Do they? Because I assure no matter how nice you are now - - and no matter how nice they are back... there's YEARS under your belt of pure bitchness that's not easy to forget.

OLIVIA: Wow, having a baby in your belly really must've flipped a bitch-switch in you. You were alot nicer when you had dead baby daddy's dick in your mouth.

CHELSEA SLAPS OLIVIA across the face. The entire school STOPS and STARES. THE SOUNDTRACK THUDS. Olivia holds her face, completely shocked. A small line of blood trickles from her mouth.

OLIVIA: Well played, Chelsea. Make a scene because we all know I ain't gonna beat up the pregnant bitch in front of everybody! Watch your back... slut.

Olivia wipes her mouth from a tad bit of her mouth and walks off, the crowd making room for her to go through. The crowd starts to resume back to normal motion. Kirby pushes her way through and comes to Chelsea's aid.

KIRBY: Whoa, what was that about?

CHELSEA: Nothing. It's nothing.

KIRBY: Are you okay?

CHELSEA: I'm fine, Kirby, please just - - go away.

KIRBY: Well what was it about? I mean, Jesus, that can't be good for the baby.

Kirby puts her hand on Chelsea's stomach and Chelsea jumps back, completely frustrated.

CHELSEA: Kirby! Seriously!

KIRBY: Sorry... I just get concerned...

CHELSEA: (relaxes) Please don't. I'm a big girl. I promise.

KIRBY: If you say so...

On a completely different hall, Olivia makes her way to her locker. She springs open the door, looking at the mirror attatched to the door. She checks her lip. Jenny approaches her from behind.

JENNY: Shit Olivia, what happened?

OLIVIA: Just stay away from me!

Olivia SLAMS the locker and marches off, leaving Jenny there completely oblivious and almost near tears.

JENNY: What the hell did I do?

6.

CUT TO:

INT. BLOCKBUSTER - EMPLOYEE ROOM - DAY

Kirby sits behind a table, pad in front of her and taking notes - - she's watching the world's cheesiest training video with the worst special effects ever. At this moment, they're spoofing the Matrix on how to be quick at scanning videos. Kirby rolls her eyes.

Kirby looks around the room. There's no cameras. She gets up and turns off the tape and exits the room.

INT. BLOCKBUSTER - MAIN FLOOR - DAY

Kirby makes her way to LYLE - - mid 40s, big and jolly, balding and looks like he smells like candy - - checking off the inventory as he passes by it in the line towards the main counter.

KIRBY: Okay Lyle, I'm done with the videos.

LYLE: Oh already? Good. What'd you learn?

KIRBY: ... graduate from a good film school so you're not stuck making crappy training videos?

LYLE: (chuckles) I made it.

KIRBY: And by crappy... I mean AMAZING. Obviously.

LYLE: It's okay. C'mon.

They start walking around the store as Lyle looks at the DVDs on the wall.

LYLE: This is your first job, correct?

KIRBY: I'm barely 16 so yup.

LYLE: I always ask. Since you're underage, I can't let you rent any of the R rated movies.

KIRBY: That is totally bogus.

LYLE: Heh heh. Just kidding. I'll let it slide.

They make their way to TOPHER - - 17, laid back and obviously doesn't wanna be working here but he puts on a fake smile for the boss - - as he puts discs back on the shelf.

LYLE: Topher, how are things coming along?

TOPHER: Oh, just great boss.

Topher turns his head and sees Kirby - - the stack of discs in his hands immediately tumble out. Lyle sighs.

LYLE: Try to contain yourself, Topher. This is our new employee, Kirbiline.

KIRBY: But call me Kirby.

TOPHER: Hi Kirby. Like the video game.

KIRBY: OH GOD. First person to notice.

LYLE: Let's keep moving.

Lyle continues on and Kirby follows. Topher picks up his stack and sighs, slapping himself in the forehead. They come to CONNIE - 25, alternative and snarky, her hair jet black and chewing a large piece of pink bubble gum - - leans on the wall, texting.

LYLE: Now Connie, what I tell you about texting?

CONNIE: Some stupid shit, I don't know.

LYLE: (to Kirby) Connie here is one of our employees who has stayed with us the longest. Ain't that right, Connie? No future in sight.

CONNIE: Yeah, yeah, whatever dickhead.

LYLE: Therefore she gets away with a few... guidelines.

KIRBY: Hi, I'm Kirby.

CONNIE: (blows a bubble) Like the video game?

KIRBY: (scared to say anything else) Precisely.

CONNIE:... were your parents high?

KIRBY: It's a nickname. My name's Kirbiline.

CONNIE:... were your parents high?

LYLE: Moving on.

They get behind the counter and Lyle puts down his clipboard.

LYLE: This is where you'll be mostly.

KIRBY:... that's it?

LYLE: Basically. There's more to it but... (he winks) don't wanna bore ya with the details.

KIRBY: THANKS.

7.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODSBORO PLAZA - DAY

The set starts to look alive with activity. The stands are now full with people who've come to watch the filming. Charlie sits there with an eagle's eye, observing every detail. The actor's start to make their way out of the trailers and to the set.

CHARLIE: Oh my God. I wish Robbie was here.

KATHERINE: Ugh. Where's Timmy Basto?

ROY: Timmy Basto? He's in this fucking movie?

KATHERINE: His first movie. Now he'll conquer the world of singing AND acting.

ROY: Oh God. I hope he gets killed off first.

TIMMY BASTO exits his trailer. KATHERINE SQUEALS. The bleacher advisor points to Katherine and immediately points her thumb, ejecting her out.

KATHERINE: Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'll be quiet, I promise!

ROY: I don't think she's giving in!

KATHERINE: Please! Please!

CHARLIE: Wait for us by the bus!

Katherine gets up, crying and grabbing her stuff, exiting the bleachers. Marnie looks down and sees the spot next to Roy vacant. She jumps down and quickly sits there.

MARNIE: Hey.

ROY: Hey.

Back up to Trevor and Jill.

JILL: Can you see anything?

TREVOR: Nope. But I came prepared.

Trevor whips out a set of binoculars and hands one to Jill. She smiles.

JILL: You're so cuu - -

TREVOR: AH! You were gonna say it!

JILL: I was - - WHATEVER, OKAY!

TREVOR: I got you now. You're in my web.

JILL: You're cute, dammit. Happy?

TREVOR: (looking through the binoculars) Thrilled.

Jill watches him looking down, knowing he can't see her watch him. The hair blows through the wind... something fuzzy eases in side her.

JILL: You're different?

TREVOR: Thanks for noticing.

Jill moves the binoculars from his face and turns his head towards her.

JILL: I'm serious. You make me feel - -

TREVOR KISSES HER BEFORE SHE SAYS ANOTHER WORD.

JILL: Whoa...

TREVOR: I make you like whoa?

JILL: Something like that.

She pulls him in again and kisses him back, more rougher than before.

8.

CUT TO:

INT. ROBBIE'S ROOM - DAY

Niley has Squirrely in her lap, watching TV. Robbie sits at his desk, watching a live video feed of the video shoot. He's completely glued and can't look away.

NILEY: Robbie, c'mon. This is just sad.

ROBBIE: I should be there...

NILEY: I know baby but... there's nothing you can do about it. Okay? Come over here and uh... let's... cuddle.

ROBBIE: We really gotta work on new code names for our sexual activity.

NILEY: I really meant cuddle! Squirrely's here for Christ sake!

ROBBIE: Oh... forgot about that.

NILEY: (to Squirrely) You didn't hear that. Daddy would never forget you.

ROBBIE: Don't tell that thing I'm it's daddy. That's just... disturbing.

NILEY: Fine. (to Squirrely) Don't listen to the Asshole.

Robbie jumps up with a smile and TACKLES Niley on the bed, kissing her neck. Squirrely jumps off the bed and RUNS out of the bed.

NILEY: Oh my God, Robbie! Squirrely! Squirrely!

ROBBIE: Ugh, fine, go get him.

Niley runs after him - - he's already down the stairs.

NILEY: Fast little fucker.

EXT. MERCER RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Niley exits through the front door and continues chasing Squirrely as it makes it's way over to the next house.

NILEY: Squirrely, no!

Squirrely makes it's way to the basement window... and slides through.

NILEY: Squirrely! Shit.

Robbie pops his head out from his bedroom window and looks down.

ROBBIE: Niley, what are you doing?

NILEY: I'm going after Squirrely!

Niley gets down on her knees and begins SLIDING INTO THE BASEMENT.

ROBBIE: Niley! No!... SHIT!

Robbie JETS OUT of his bedroom and down the stairs. He PUSHES through the front door and RACES to Niley - - she's already inside.

ROBBIE: Niley!

INT. ANDY'S BASEMENT - CONT'D

Niley lands on her feet and looks around in the dark basement. She dusts herself off.

ROBBIE: Niley!

NILEY: I'll be out in a second Robbie, geez. Come out, Squirrely!

ROBBIE: Niley, I don't have a good feeling about this!

Niley makes her way around the basement ... but it's useless... it's pitch dark. She takes out her cell phone and uses it as a light - - GHOSTFACE STANDS BEFORE. She falls on her ass and backs up... it's motionless.

ROBBIE: Niley, what's happening?

NILEY: FUCK!

Niley gets up and approaches the costume... it's hanging from a pillar holding up the first floor.

ROBBIE: Niley, are you okay?

NILEY: It's nothing. Just a stupid mask.

Niley hits it and holds up her phone, trying to look around.

NILEY: Okay Squirrely, come back to mommy.

Robbie looks up - - ANDY'S TRUCK IS PARKING IN THE DRIVE WAY.

ROBBIE: Shit! Niley, he's here! Get out!

NILEY: Just another second!

She circles the room and looks to the back - - she hears a tapping. She moves in closer...

NILEY: Squirrely?

The light illuminates the back... Squirrely nibbles on a cage door... Robbie looks up, ANDY'S EXITING HIS TRUCK AND MAKING HIS WAY TO THE HOUSE.

ROBBIE: FUCK!

Robbie jumps up and runs over to the drive way.

ROBBIE: Hey Andy!

ANDY: Hey buddy. How's it going?

ROBBIE: Oh great... great.

ANDY: (smiles)... okay. See ya later, dude.

ROBBIE: Oh wait! I had a question!

ANDY: Oh yeah?

Niley slowly approaches her penguin and gets down on her knees.

NILEY: Come to momma.

Squirrely stops pecking at the cage...

NILEY: Squirrely?

A DARK FIGURE MOVES BEHIND HER. Squirrely runs back into Niley's arms, screeching.

NILEY: What's wrong, baby?

ROBBIE: Uh, yeah... uh... how many... licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?

ANDY: (laughs) You're funny, man! I'll see you later!

ROBBIE: Oh, a real question this time!

ANDY: Look Robbie, I don't got much time...

NILEY: C'mon baby, let's get out of here.

Niley gets up to her feet and walks back to the basement window, stepping on a desk to prop herslef up. A WHIMPER comes behind her... she stops... the soundtrack rises... she slowly turns her head...

NILEY: Hello?... is anyone there?

ROBBIE: So how much money do you make? You drive a nice truck. Just wondering.

ANDY: That's a little private, Robbie.

ROBBIE: Yeah but I mean... (taps the truck) It's a nice truck!

ANDY: Look, when you're 18, I'll let you know, okay?

ROBBIE: When I'm 18? Is it uh... adult?

ANDY: You could say that. See ya.

Andy makes his way to the door now, determined to actually make it there this time. Robbie backs off and runs back to the side of the house. Squirrely is running around on the lawn... but Niley is nowhere to be seen.

ROBBIE: Niley?

We're back in the basement... Niley's no longer on the desk... Robbie pokes his head into the window...

ROBBIE: Niley, he's coming!

Squirrely starts pecking at Robbie's leg.

ROBBIE: (kicking him off) Cut it out!

NILEY JUMPS UP TO THE WINDOW, SCARING ROBBIE.

NILEY: Robbie, there's something down here.

ROBBIE: 'K, then get the fuck out.

NILEY: (giggles) I wanna see what it is.

She jumps back down before Robbie can even react.

ROBBIE: Niley! NO!

Niley holds up her phone, trying to see around the basement. The footsteps thud overhead... they don't phase her...

NILEY: (whispers) Is something in here?

The whimper happens again. She jumps up and looks at Robbie.

NILEY: Did you hear it? !

Niley says this a bit loud. She instantly covers her mouth, realizing.

ROBBIE: That's great, now get the fuck out.

The footsteps STOMP over head and make their way to the BASEMENT DOOR. Niley looks up, scared and RUNS OVER TO THE DESK. THE DOOR OPENS and the light SHINES ON. Niley grabs on to Robbie's arm and HE PULLS HER OUT. Andy makes it to the bottom step and looks up... the basement window is closed. He looks around... things appear to be in order...

He sighs and steps his way back to the stairs... he looks down and STOPS... a small white and black puddle is formed. He bends down... looking at it.

ANDY: Well this is new.

He takes out his cell phone and takes a picture, trying to look at it closer... his eyebrow raises and looks back up at the basement window... he runs over and LOCKS IT.

EXT. MERCER RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Niley holds Squirrely away from her, laughing but disgusted at the same time.

NILEY: He won't stop pooping!

ROBBIE: Well keep him outside than.

From behind, Andy's eyes watches them in front of Robbie's house... Niley's laugh and Robbie's relief almost seem ironic at this point... he grabs the blinds above the window and SHUTS IT.

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:

Halloween comes around... once again

A Woodsboro High CRUSH is revealed

Secrets are SPOKEN

Friendships will be BROKEN

Enemies WILL FORM

The mystery will THICKEN

And DEATH lingers in the air!

So many reviews so far and we're only 3 episodes in. Just a mere 1/5 of the way! Thanks to you guys, this fanfic is SHATTERING records with the fastest amount of reviews in such a short amount of time and such a small amount of chapters. Great fans shall be rewarded so another contest is on the way. And great fans also need a place to call "home."

Here's the official "Woodsboro High" facebook fanpage: /pages/Scream-Woodsboro-High/189516767780943. Just make sure facebook . com is before.

Waste no time and JOIN!

75 reviews and at least TEN 'likes' on the Facebook page for the next episode titled, "Haddonfield!"


	8. October 4th

GHOSTFACE: This isn't a comedy, it's a horror film; people live, people die. And you better start RUNNING!

October 4th. Woodsboro High returns.


	9. Episode 04: Haddonfield

Hey guys, BillyBobD here and I gotta say thanks for all the love from the fans who enjoy Woodsboro High. However, I've been uber busy lately and honestly don't have much time to write full fledged scripts for each episode. So for now on, what I'll do is write thorough plot summaries. It honestly is the best I can do right now and I know that may be a bummer. Trust me, it's a bummer to me too as dialogue is the most fun thing I have while writing but you guys would rather see the story come full circle, wouldn't ya? So we're gonna do the best with what we got.

I know it's a limited text but still don't forget to review. Once the reviews fade away or people stop caring, I'll see it as a sign that the interest is lost and I'll stop updating since this truly isn't what you guys "signed up" for. I'll understand and won't take it personally. However, there may be one or two episodes I'll have enough time to write and do that for you guys. The season finale episodes I will write in full script form no matter what, so that's two that are a given already. Once again, I know this blows for any fans out there but it's the best I can do with the time I've been given! But here we go, episode 4 of season 2... enjoy and I hope you stick along for the ride... it's gonna be a bumpy one!

204 - Haddonfield

Let's recap the last episode really quick, shall we? It started off with the usual flash forward of the victim in the ambulance, however, things intensified when the van CRASHED into the woods and a car pulled aside it. In the meanwhile, Dewey and Hicks continued their search and we figure out that Jill's voice was found connected to the cell phone they were tracking - - which sounded like she was in trouble. They find Trevor at the school PROM and we learn that Jill was there and came with another guy, only to vanish once she went to the restroom.

- Robbie shows some jealousy over Charlie becoming the CC president once more.

- Katherine continued her advances towards Roy.

- Olivia confronted Chelsea about the baby and it's father which ends with Olivia being smacked across the face.

- The CC gang go to the set of Stab 6 where Jill and Trevor get close and have their first kiss.

- Kirby gets her job at Blockbuster.

- Squirrely runs off into Andy's basement where Niley discovers a Ghostface costume and Robbie learns that Andy makes big money.

AND NOW...

Last year for Halloween, the gang ended up in the hospital at the result of a car crash on their way to Pasadena to see the fictional town of Haddonfield, where the iconic Michael Myers films take place. We start off with them slightly joking about it but Niley gets a bit offended, seeing as how she got the most hurt from the crash and lost her memory.

The crew, minus Kirby but now plus a returned Stephie Chang, have fun in Haddonfield and find the old Michael Myers house that was used. Meanwhile, Kirby is at her store, working all night while it's completely void of customers. With nothing to do, she begins watching horror movies with her co-worker, Topher.

While searching the old Michael Myers house, Niley's jealousy towards Marnie comes to an all time high and she confronts her in an empty room. Niley and Marnie talk but Niley quickly learns that Marnie's affection is truly for Roy and not for Robbie. Niley backs off, pretending she was joking.

Back in Woodsboro, Chelsea takes her cousins out trick or treating. As she's passing by Niley's house, she runs into Andy who appears to be trying to get into Niley's window. Andy laughs it off as if it were a misunderstanding and runs off but not before he takes interest in Chelsea's impregnated state. Chelsea calls Niley and Niley immediately tells the gang and they return back to Woodsboro to make sure everything is okay.

Once returned home, Trevor asks Jill if she would like to be his girlfriend, in which she accepts. Jenny hears the news from Olivia, purposely rubbing it in, and Jenny tries to act nonchalant about it as if she's already found someone else (although she hasn't).

Niley comes into her house and all seems fine - - until she goes to check on Squirrely, who she finds dead with a note stabbed into Squirrely's chest, "stay out of my stuff and I'll stay out of yours." Niley screams and we focus on Andy at his window, looking over at Robbie's house as he hears the news from a crying Niley. He closes the shades and we - - SMASH TO BLACK.

NEXT EPISODE: Secrets

Jill returns to visit her father, Aaron.

Robbie is starting to get a bit ancy not being in the Cinema Club

A kid in Woodsboro goes missing - - cue the new Sheriff.


	10. Episode 05: Secrets

205 - Secrets

We start with Jill and her father, Aaron, talking. Jill tells her father the exciting news about her and Trevor - - he wishes them the best and hopes she remains careful. Jill starts to realize her father seems distant and isn't really connecting with her in the conversation. He lets her know that she's not really supposed to be there and that she's banned from seeing him but he made a deal with one of the guards to take her name off the "banned list."

Jill pries for more information and he answers - - her mother. Aaron then explains what happened after the last time he saw her, in which Jill has a hard time believing at first but then she starts to realize makes sense. Aaron then continues to explain the entire ordeal...

Aaron's version of the story is him and Kate went out for celebratory drinks one night at a bar until a drunk man there kept hassling Kate. Aaron kept his cool but Kate was getting fed up with Aaron's passiveness over the entire situation. As they were leaving, the man followed them out into the alley to continue the harassment in which Aaron tried to keep the drunkard away but in a calm manner, a language the drunkard didn't speak. The drunkard pulled a knife and slashed Aaron and tried to assault Kate. She responded by beating him into a coma with a loose brick from the building. Kate convinced Aaron to take the blame since she believed she'd be more suitable to watch over Jill. With some hesitance, Aaron agreed and he was taken to jail and he told a lie to keep his wife safe. Aaron continues that the jury saw it as self-defense but that the manner in which he beat the man repeatedly would constitute some form of mental illness.

Jill nearly falls over from the story, trying to digest everything she just heard. He already knows he won't be getting out of jail any time soon and that Kate would stay free, no matter the conditions, so he didn't care anymore who knew the truth. Jill says goodbye and Aaron holds onto her a bit longer than usual, taking in the moment with every sensory experience he could. He sobs and Jill says she'll try to help him but he says that it's okay and that he has a plan. Jill listens to him and trusts his judgment. She leaves, contemplating whether or not she should confront her mother about it.

Meanwhile, Robbie feels empty without a social experience since he's been out of the Cinema Club. He looks at his options and Roy jokingly suggests the dance club, in which he immediately is enthused about. He inquires with the dance club captain who lets him in because their last boy broke his ankle.

As the group head home, they learn of a missing person's case in Woodsboro. Apparently, a young boy didn't return home the night of Halloween. Niley hears this news and Andy instantly pops into her mind after everything Robbie had told her about Andy and the kids, plus her sneaky suspicion that he killed her pet penguin. Niley goes to the new Sheriff in town... Dewey, with her supposed information. Dewey decides to go question Andy and asks to check his basement, off a tip from Niley. Dewey goes back to Niley and says he comes in clean, that there's no evidence that suggests he took the boy nor that he killed her penguin. Niley, feeling that Dewey didn't do enough, turns to Gale and seeks her help. Gale shrugs her off and continues on with her day.

We get a quick glimpse of Kirby at work with her co-worker Connie. Connie insists she knows about her and Topher, in which Kirby denies there's no feelings between them. Connie coyly smiles and insists that she heard something from Topher herself. Kirby walks off, frustrated, not sure if what she just heard is true. Kirby goes to the break room and calls the best gossiper she knows - - Chelsea. Chelsea says Connie is lying and not to worry about it. Kirby then changes the subject to how the baby is doing and Chelsea quickly ends the conversation.

Back at Jill's, Kate is preparing dinner. Jill is outside with Trevor, telling him what her father told her. Trevor says it would be best to just stay out of it and that maybe her mother is right about letting her take care of her. Jill and Trevor get in a spat but she is reminded that he doesn't know either of her parents and that he is only going off the information she gave him. They reconcile and Jill enters her home.

Jill is ready to fight her mother with the new knowledge she received. We cut back and forth between the fight and Aaron in his room... making a rope out of his bed sheets. Kate rebuttles with a convincing argument in which Jill tries her best not to explode with confliction. Aaron puts his neck through the noose... looking up at a photo of his daughter. Kate calms Jill down, trying to tell her everything is going to be okay... Jill believes her. Aaron falls from the chair, hanging himself. Jill goes to her room and the phone rings. Kate answers and her jaw drops. Jill comes back down the stairs and watches her mother's reaction to the phone call with the news of her husband's death... she asks what's wrong. Kate hangs up the phone and she composes herself... "... nothing..." Jill returns to her room and we focus on Kate... she grins. SMASH TO BLACK!

NEXT EPISODE: 411

- Marnie works up the nerve to tell Roy how she feels.

- Kirby confronts Topher.

- Niley continues her own investigation

- Robbie has his first dance practice

- Chelsea gets closer to her baby's due date


	11. Scream 4 available to own NOW!

SCREAM 4 is now available for Blu-Ray, DVD and digital media. Get it now!

And once you're done SCREAMING, freshen up with the drama of Scream: Woodsboro High - Season 1 and get up to date with Scream: Woodsboro High - Season 2!  
>Don't forget to continue the saga going with Scream 5: Ghostface Radio and finish it off with Scream 6: Ghostface Society!<p> 


	12. Episode 06: 411

206 - 411

We start in the halls of Woodsboro High, an oblivious Roy being watched by swoon women over his stature. "He's a hero," "so dreamy," "save me!" they say to theirselves as he passes by. Marnie is amongst them and Olivia takes notice, egging her on to make a move. Marnie's nervous but Olivia gives her an "in" and tells her to ask him about the Winter Formal. Marnie decides to go for it but immediately once the conversation starts, Roy starts asking about Kirby. Marnie's still new and hasn't fully made friends with anybody so she can't help. He walks away before Marnie can ever ask.

Niley is now making her way through the halls and comes upon Gale, making her way through the crowd. Niley quickly approaches her and tries to convince her about Andy once again after her failed attempt last time. We learn Gale's there looking for her husband, who is patrolling the campus to make sure that no kidnappings occur. Niley stops Gale and shows her a picture of Squirrely. Gale's heart melts and can't help but smile at it. Niley then uses the death of her penguin to help win Gale over on to her side and to help her. Gale agrees and listens to Niley's case on how Dewey might've missed some evidence on Andy.

Meanwhile, Chelsea is just weeks away from delivering her baby. Her stomach is huge, pushing people out of the way in the hallway practically. Marnie comes over, trying to be friendly with everyone and decides to ask Chelsea about the pregnancy. In mid conversation, Chelsea starts to get woozy and collapses in the middle of the hallway. Marnie calls for help.

Jill makes her way to the parking lot, eager to see Chelsea in the hospital. CORY, her ex-boyfriend from before, stops her.

CORY: I've been trying and trying to figure out what it is that I need to do to make you love me and I just can't crack it!

JILL: I'm sorry.

CORY: You're sorry? !

JILL: Cory, I can't talk right now, I have to get to the hospital. Chelsea collapsed.

CORY: This is important, this is about us.

JILL: There no longer is an us, Cory! Why don't you get that?

CORY: Because I love you.

JILL: Please don't say that.

CORY: I already did. And I mean it. I love you and we should be together, Jill!

JILL: I have a boyfriend now, have some respect!

CORY: What about me when I was your boyfriend?

JILL: It meant NOTHING.

Cory's heart nearly stops from those words.

JILL: You were just a... look, I don't wanna hurt you. But right now, you're only hurting yourself because you're pissing me off and making me say things I don't mean.

Jill gets into the car and Cory GRABS her arm hard before her door shuts. Jill pries out and looks up at Cory, holding her arm and gives him "the eye." He backs off as she backs out of the parking lot, holding her arm in pain...

Kirby's at work, stocking movies on the shelves. Lyle comes by and lets her know that if she wants, she can take some of the movie posters home since at the end of the week, they just throw them away. Topher makes his way into the building and heads for the employee room. Kirby sets down her movies and follows him in. She starts to question him about the lies he told to Connie in which Topher insists he has no idea what she's talking about. He then continues to tell Kirby that sometimes Connie likes to make up her own little drama so she's not bored. Kirby exits and goes to Connie, wondering why she would toy with her like that. Connie can't help it - - the video store is her only form of entertainment and she likes to play with people and "write her own soap opera." Connie then tells Kirby she's surprised she's not at the hosptial with Chelsea since she collapsed. Kirby rolls her eyes and doesn't believe her. Connie giggles and says, "fine, don't believe me." Kirby hides in the back of store and calls Chelsea herself, just to make sure. Marnie answers the phone at the hospital and informs Kirby that it's true. Kirby drops everything and runs out of the store.

Robbie makes his way to the school gym in tights, feeling silly about his situation. The dance crew then welcome him in, saying he looks great. He's then partnered up with Solai, a stunning latina with curves in all the right places that Robbie instantly takes a liking too. He snaps out of it and instantly keeps talking about Niley and saying that he has a girlfriend. Solai tries to change the subject and focus on dancing but Robbie can't stop talking about it.

Kirby makes her way to the hospital and gets to Chelsea's room. Marnie stands up, looking across at her.

KIRBY: Where's everyone else?

MARNIE: They said they're busy.

KIRBY: What could possibly be more important than this?

Kirby leans down to Chelsea's aid, who seems to be sweating and a bit delirious.

MARNIE: Doctor says she's fine. Probably just a fever.

KIRBY: Jesus. Thanks Marnie, you can go, I know you probably have somewhere else to be.

MARNIE: No, that's fine. I already missed a couple of periods of school so - -

KIRBY: Well go make them up!

Marnie takes the hint and exits. Kirby takes out her phone, calling Jill. She doesn't answer. Chelsea finally recognizes Kirby's there.

CHELSEA: Kirby?

KIRBY: Hey sweetie, it's me. It's okay. Everything's okay.

CHELSEA: What are you doing here?

KIRBY: I came to check on you.

CHELSEA: Why - why - why must you do this to me?

KIRBY: Be nice to you? You're right, it is unsual for you.

CHELSEA: That's not what I mean, Kirby!

KIRBY: Why don't you want me around? Pride? So you can say you went through your pregnancy on your own? What is it?

CHELSEA: People make mistakes, I made a mistake and I don't know how to tell you that. And that is why I can't have you being here because it makes me sick to know you can care about me still!

KIRBY: I don't care about whatever it is you did in your past.

CHELSEA: You'll care about this! TRUST ME.

Kirby pauses for a moment and tries to come at this situation differently to try and get through to Chelsea.

KIRBY: Chelsea, you're having a baby. And you're doing it alone. And I know it's scary and confusing and you need someone like me to help you. I need you to let me help you because - - (starts to tear up) I have nothing else. Okay? I need to care about something, I need to... want something... I need to FEEL something again.

CHELSEA: (tears up as well) I can't let you. Not you.

KIRBY: What's so bad about me?

CHELSEA: You're perfect. It's me.

KIRBY: Chelsea... understand... I don't care...

CHELSEA:... it's Prichard's.

Kirby freezes. Chelsea covers her mouth, trying not to cry harder and trying not to look at Kirby directly without feeling like complete shit. Kirby shakes her head.

KIRBY: You're delirious. Um, so I won't be mad about that right now.

CHELSEA: I know what I'm saying, Kirby, it's his.

KIRBY: (as if she was playing along with Chelsea's delirious state)Okay, how? Prichard and I were together 9 months ago.

CHELSEA: Exactly, that's why I feel bad!

KIRBY: ... Prichard wouldn't have hurt me.

CHELSEA: He didn't. He didn't know... it's me, it's my fault, I...

KIRBY: What? YOU WHAT?

Kirby is now realizing the gravity of what Chelsea's saying.

CHELSEA: I drugged him... and I had sex with him... without protection... it's his... he was the only one I was with for awhile...

KIRBY: (gritting her teeth) When?

Chelsea can't answer.

KIRBY: WHEN? !

CHELSEA: You two broke up for whatever reason for awhile. I can't remember.

Kirby puts her head down. She knows this is a truth now and not just some babblings of a sick woman.

CHELSEA: I was weak, Kirby, I wasn't thinking, I don't know why. I was jealous of you and I loved him and -

KIRBY: Shut up.

CHELSEA: What?

KIRBY: SHUT - - UP.

CHELSEA: I'm sorry.

KIRBY: I know... and I want you to know... that I don't forgive you... and I can't forget this... but for the sake of his child... I will be there every step of the way of it being born. Do you understand? YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME, I CAN'T BE HERE.

CHELSEA: But Kirby - -

KIRBY: But Kirby NOTHING. When Prichard... (shakes) when Prichard died, a piece of me died with him. Do you understand that? I LOVED HIM. And somehow, a piece of him is now inside you. (tears begin to flow down her face) Maybe that's why I felt so connected to needing to help you because... maybe a part of me needs that piece back from when he was gone. And you took advantage of him... behind my back, behind HIS and you have the gall to tell me I can't fucking be here? This is my baby too now... because it was his and I deserve it... you lost the right to tell me I can't be here the moment you betrayed me and him... but for the sake of that child... I'm gonna be here, seeing that the last part of him lives on and stays protected. You got that?

CHELSEA:(gulps) Yes.

Jill enters the room and looks around.

JILL: Where the hell is everybody?

Kirby and Chelsea's face are full of tears. Jill now recognizes this.

JILL: What's going on?

KIRBY: Nothing... nothing. I was just leaving. (she gets up) I'll see you tomorrow, Chelsea.

Kirby heads for the door and Jill stops her.

JILL: Hey Kirby, I - I haven't seen you in so long.

KIRBY: I know, I'm sorry but I have to go. I ran out of work to come see her and... yeah. Sorry.

JILL: Kirby, I miss you.

KIRBY: I know... we'll catch up... soon.

Kirby walks off and Jill focuses back on Chelsea.

JILL: You okay?

CHELSEA: Hardly.

SMASH TO BLACK

NEXT EPISODE: Winter Formal

- Trevor notices a bruise on Jill's arm

- Roy and Kirby finally talk to each other

- Niley makes a rash move

- Chelsea goes into labor


	13. More to come!

Just finished writing the summaries for the rest of the season and starting full script work on the season finale. Even at 15 episodes, and even in summary form, I really do think this season has a much bigger emotional impact than season 1 does at least two times over. It's much more revealing, crushing and epic in terms of storytelling arcs. There's also many surprises that I can't wait for you guys to get to. Anywho, I'll be releasing an episode a day as long as it makes the review quota! The season could potentially be finished in a week in a half.

108 reviews for episode 7, "Winter Formal" (to beat the number of reviews that "Ghostface Society" has!). It's a big one, you won't wanna miss it...


	14. Episode 07: Winter Formal

207 - Winter Formal

We start early in the morning, Niley and Robbie are making their way down the halls and Niley seems less than pleased. Robbie is being forgiving but she's not buying the bait. We never catch what's going on. Roy walks by, catching their less than usual argumentative behavior. Niley spills that she's pissed that they're not going to Winter Formal together and Robbie informs her that it's all for the good of his dance team. Niley grits her teeth and they get in an argument over Solai, Robbie's dance partner. Robbie tells her she has nothing to be jealous over and then claims she's being more moody than usual lately. Niley's eyes widen in sadness as she reminds him that someone broke into her house and killed her pet penguin. Robbie brushes it off like it's nothing and she flips, making him flip as well. The argument escalates and Roy slowly backs out of the conversation, trying not to get involved.

Jill closes her locker and there stands Cory, close to her face. Jill backs off and Cory persues her closely behind. Jill comments that Trevor saw her arm and that if he's caught with her again, Trevor will be less than kind. Cory doesn't care and continues talking to her as Trevor is seen turning around the corner. Jill stops in her tracks and Cory forcefully turns her around. Trevor sees this physical altercation and runs over, pushing Cory out of the way. Jill tries to break the two of them up and then Cory spouts out some nonsense how Jill loves him. Trevor punches Cory in the chest with a good one, knocking him to the floor. Jill pushes Trevor away before a crowd gathers but Cory gets off his back, grabbing a book and knocks Trevor in the back of the head with it. The two fight, Jill stuck in the middle as they throw each other into lockers. The principal breaks them up and sends them both to the office seperately.

Niley enters an office and looks around. The door closes in frame. It says Mrs. Riley's office. Gale is at a desk with a box, setting things across it and Niley approaches her. Gale rolls her eyes and Niley gets into an argument stance.

GALE: Girl, I know you are not trying to pull that with me.

NILEY: Where were you the other day? I waited outside of Andy's house for an hour before I gave up on you.

GALE: I got caught up, I'm sorry. Becoming a guidance counselor is harder than it looks.

NILEY: Oh, you'll just quit this job in less than a year anyway! This is important, Gale!

GALE: That's Mrs. Riley to you... Niley.

NILEY: What's more important than - - hey, wait, that rhymed. (giggles and goes back to serious) What's more important than a kidnapper near the school, huh? "Mrs. Riley!"

GALE: This is just a suspicion, Niley. In fact, it's slander and if we approach this man with this, we could potentially go to prison and/or ruin his life. There's no evidence.

NILEY: I have evidence but you would know that if you actually met up with me.

GALE: (sighs) Niley, I'm sorry... this isn't my job.

NILEY: What happened to you?

GALE: Excuse me?

NILEY: I used to look up to you. You used to be something. Now you're just washed up with plastic surgery all over your face. Now you're a nobody to a goofy cop with fake tits who works as a pointless guidance counselor in a school with a graduation rate of 97%. That 3% REALLY needs you Gale, go get 'em tiger!

Niley heads for the door and Gale's eyes are wide in surprise. She stands up and slams her hand on the desk.

GALE: Now hold on a second!

Niley stops before the door, smiling for just a moment and puts her game face back on, turning around.

NILEY: What?

GALE: I'll help you. Now, since I know you have no date to Winter Formal tonight - -

NILEY: How do you know that?

GALE: Oh Niley, the 3% that come in here, boy, do they talk.

NILEY: Whatever.

GALE: We'll meet up tonight. Show me whatever "evidence" you have.

NILEY: Thank you.

GALE: But if you say any of that garbage prior about me and my fake tatas, I will make sure the next 2 and a half years of you attending here will be a living nightmare, you got that?

NILEY: The next year; you forget, you'll quit this job because of boredom in no time.

Niley exits and Gale laughs.

GALE: Oh, what a little bitch.

Night dawns on Woodsboro High as the festivities begin in the gym. All dressed up, the students begin filing in. Amongst them is Charlie and Stephie. Charlie totally doesn't want to be there but Stephie seems excited. He's putting on a grin for her. We go to another part of campus: Robbie and Solai are in the middle of dance practice. Robbie can't hang and Solai is getting tired of his exhaustion. She offers to go home but Robbie begs to keep going. She asks why he's so dedicated to this and he claims he just wants to be a part of something again. Solai shoots it down and tells him he should be apart of something else. Robbie stomps his foot and demands they continue. Solai decides to be nice and continues with the practice.

Meanwhile, Niley and Gale are outside of Andy's house on the side, next to the window leading into the basement. Niley opens the window and jumps in, Gale following after with a flashlight. Niley goes to flick on the light but Gale smacks her hand. "Amateur," she thinks, "don't touch ANYTHING." Gale takes out a spare flashlight and hands it to Niley. Gale asks to see the evidence so they can get out of there already. Niley makes her way to the cage in the back of the room and pulls a sheet off of it. There's nothing inside. Gale's pissed already and she turns around to exit - - SHE RUNS INTO GHOSTFACE. The costume hangs there on the pillar.

Gale gasps and turns to Niley, "was this here before?" Niley nods, "yeah but who doesn't have a Ghostface costume in Woodsboro, right?" Gale scoffs, "yeah, well someone should change that. Let's get out of here." Niley asks for Gale to wait and that they should keep looking around. Gale doesn't buy it and heads for the window. A SCATTER comes from across the room and Gale quickly turns around. Niley then questions, "is it just me or do you get the distinct feeling that something is down here?" Gale nods and asks, "but where?" Niley adds in, "that's what I've been asking myself for months."

The scatter happens again. Niley notices a crack in the wall under the stairs. She slowly approaches it and pushes on it - - a door opens. OUT FALLS A BODY. Niley and Gale jump back, screaming and then Gale stops, looking closer. Niley is still screaming her head off and Gale smacks the back of her head, telling her to stop. We now get a good look - - it's a person in a leather suit, covered from head to toe. Niley and Gale look at each other strangely...

Dewey cuff Andy, who now has come home and have him against the police car hood. Dewey reads him his rights and Andy is pissed. The man in the leather suit comes forward, taking off his gag mask and asks Dewey to stop, saying he was willing to be there. Dewey looks at the two of them, trying to figure out this situation a bit better. Gale comes forward.

GALE: Dewey, I think this is Andy's gimp.

DEWEY: What is that?

PERKINS: That's a S&M sex slave, sir...

They all look at Perkins.

PERKINS: I don't know personally, man! Pulp Fiction, nobody's ever seen it?

GIMP: Look, I am willing to be here. I like this... it turns me on... it turns... us on.

NILEY: What the - -

DEWEY: Niley, please step away and let me handle this.

GIMP: It adds to the illusion. Being locked up down there, dressed like this... treating me like a slave... it's how we get our kicks. It's not like he doesn't feed me or anything.

Andy looks totally embarassed. The entire neighborhood is watching. Dewey is still unsure of how to deal with this.

DEWEY: Are you sure?

GIMP: Yes sir, please... we know it's unorthodox but that's just... how we like it.

DEWEY: Wow, okay.

NILEY: Oh bullshit, c'mon Dewey. Isn't this the prime example of a kidnapping, molesting couple!

DEWEY: Niley, what did I say?

NILEY: C'mon, look at them! Shit!

DEWEY: Now these two may butt fuck each other while listening to Marilyn Manson but that doesn't mean they're kidnappers!

Dewey realizes he said this a bit too loud and probably used the wrong choice of words.

DEWEY: Sorry.

GIMP: It's okay.

ANDY: Can I fucking go now, SHERIFF?

DEWEY: Uh, yeah, sorry.

NILEY: Wait, wait!

DEWEY: Niley, you've embarassed these two enough as it is!

NILEY: What about the Ghostface costume? Huh, why do you have THAT?

Dewey looks down, eagerly awaiting his answer.

ANDY: I'm a... I'm a porn actor. We're shooting a... Stab porno.

HOSS: A Stab porno?

ANDY: It's called Stab the Pussy. I play the killer.

GALE: You mean you... (wiping away at her arms) did that in that costume?

ANDY: Yes.

GALE: Oh my God.

Dewey is completely in shock. He uncuffs Andy and lets him up.

DEWEY: Let's get out of here.

NILEY: Ask him about Squirrely!

DEWEY: Niley...

NILEY: Ask him!

DEWEY: Andy, I hate to embarass you even further but do you happen to know anything about the this here girl's pet penguin?

ANDY: No. I've seen her with it a couple times but that's it.

NILEY: Oh bullshit! My friend Chelsea saw you coming in my window to my house on Halloween!

ANDY: I was out for a walk and I saw someone trying to get into your house. I scared them off and tried to make sure the rest of your house was secure. What does this have to do with a penguin?

DEWEY: Her penguin was killed on Halloween night.

ANDY: I had no idea, I'm sorry.

NILEY: Oh my God.

DEWEY: Let's get out of here boys. Thank you Andy... Gimp.

Dewey and his officers exit the drive way and return to their cars. Gale pulls Niley back and puts her into Gale's car. Niley is distraught.

GALE: You really embarassed them there, Niley.

NILEY: I know he had something to do with this. I know he killed my penguin and I know he took that kid!

GALE: Niley, they searched the house. They found nothing. How does that not satisfy your suspicion?

NILEY: Maybe they're keeping him at an offsite or something.

GALE: An offsite? Niley, you watch too many movies. I'm taking you home.

We're back at the Winter Formal. Roy stands by the punch bowl, watching Kirby on the dance floor with Topher. Katherine approaches him and Roy tries to stay distant. Katherine asks Roy to dance and he rejects her as he then makes his move onto the dance floor Kirby. Katherine holds herself, hurt. Roy asks Topher if he can dance with Kirby. He accepts and walks off, letting Roy cut in. A slow song begins and Roy holds her by the waist as she puts her arms around his neck. They talk, asking how each other is. Roy tells her he misses her and Kirby says the same. Roy says he knows it's not the right time but if he keeps stalling, there will always be an excuse... so he tells her that he's in love with her.

Kirby seems surprised but in a good way but she's still unsure of how they could work. Roy says he doesn't care but he just knows that they're meant to be together. Kirby smiles and their heads come in closer... they kiss. Topher watches from afar, as does Katherine, Marnie and all the other women obsessed with him. All their dreams are crushed. Kirby exits the kiss and says sorry, walking away and exiting the building, leaving Roy alone on the dance floor. Topher takes the initiative, following her out. Jenny approaches Roy on the floor, asking if he would like to dance. He politely says he's leaving now and that he's sorry. Jenny joins the rest of the rejected girls off on the side. Marnie elbows Jenny and tells her not to take it so hard since he's so in love with Kirby. Jenny then realizes they have something in common. Katherine wants to join the conversation... but she's not so quick to give up and accept it as they are...

Niley is in her room, Olivia watching TV with her. Olivia keeps blabbering on how the Winter Formal totally takes away the novelty of Prom but Niley isn't even listening. She seems focused. Niley gets up and Olivia follows her out. Niley keeps going, heading outside and grabbing a lighter on the way. Olivia seems concerned as Niley then grabs a towel, exiting her house and then grabbing a loose giant branch from her tree. Niley wraps the towel around the branch and Olivia still watches, completely oblivious. Niley LIGHTS the branch tip on fire and Olivia stands there, completely amazed. Niley walks off, leaving Olivia there without saying a word. Olivia gets out her phone and calls Robbie.

Robbie's phone rings in his bag as Solai and him continue practicing. He doesn't hear it. Solai trips and Robbie catches her, FALLING ON TOP OF HER. They both giggle and then look at the situation they're in... Robbie doesn't move... and Solai starts to get a real serious look on her face... they're heads come in closer... the phone buzzes again. This time Robbie hears it. He laughs, playing off the moment and helps Solai up to her feet. Robbie grabs his phone and Olivia is on the other end, going into detail about how his girlfriend is weird. Robbie says he'll be there in a bit. He hangs up the phone and it rings again... this time it's someone else.. his eyes widen...

Kirby and Robbie make their way down the hospital hallway and enter into a room - - doctors surround Chelsea as her legs are spread open and she's pushing. Robbie immediately takes out his camera and Kirby smacks it out of his hands. Kirby quickly joins Chelsea's side as a nurse puts a gown behind her. Robbie doesn't know what to do. The nurse quickly mutters "sorry" to Kirby as she's standing there and Chelsea is pushing, but Kirby doesn't take note of it. All the doctors surrounding seem concerned and Chelsea has a sadness in her eyes, extra from the fact of pushing out a child. The doctors seem concerned while the nurse at the heart monitor watches intently... one side is flat, the other rapid. He keeps calling out the different numbers of the rate on Chelsea's condition as if it's a critical manner. The doctor asks for one last push... Chelsea screams and holds onto Kirby with a numbing grip...

She sighs and lands her head on the back of the pillow. It's over. The doctor's pull the baby out... but all is quit in the room. Kirby looks on, a smile on her face... but she realizes the baby isn't making noise. All the doctors continue as if this is normal and Chelsea cries. Kirby then realizes what's going on... Robbie now gets it too.

DOCTOR: Chelsea... would you like to hold it, at least once?

Chelsea looks at the baby's lifeless body... and caresses it towards it chest. Chelsea looks up at Kirby...

CHELSEA: Stillborn. I guess me fainting and falling all over the place meant something more.

KIRBY: What? What happened?

CHELSEA: They say it just happens. We figured out a few hours ago that it died while it was inside me...

KIRBY: Why didn't... why didn't you tell me?

CHELSEA: (shakes her head) I couldn't... (cries) I couldn't let you down. Not again.

Robbie puts his head down. Kirby is completely heartbroken. Chelsea examines her baby's face... Kirby leans down, looking at it as well... tears begin to stream down. All the nurses in the room exit.

CHELSEA: Hold her.

KIRBY: What?

CHELSEA: This is your baby too. You hold her.

Chelsea hands over the baby into Kirby's arms. Kirby tries to be careful with it... but soon realizing it doesn't have much of a matter. She slowly strokes across the baby's face with the back of her hand... examining her carefully. The scrunched up nose, the tiny lips, the closed eyes that she can only imagine look just like Prichard's. Robbie watches, holding back his tears.

KIRBY: This... this was the only thing... that I had left from him. This was it. This was everything.

Robbie starts to realize Kirby is shaking...

KIRBY: This was all I had and now - - now he's gone. Now I have nothing again. Now I'm alone, now I'm alone. Now I'm alone.

ROBBIE: Kirby?

CHELSEA: Robbie, help her!

Robbie jumps up and grabs the baby as Kirby then COLLAPSES.

CHELSEA: Oh my God.

ROBBIE: Kirby!

CHELSEA: Somebody help!

Now back to Andy's house. Niley looks at it, torch in hand and looks up at the window where she can see a shadow of Andy and his gimp together in a hug. She doesn't even flinch... she throws the torch onto the front porch, watching the flame SPREAD ACROSS and walks away, backing off from the fire. The flames then CONSUME the entire front of the house. Andy bursts through the front door, trying to extinguish the flame... but it's no use. The flames build. Niley stands across the street, watching the house burn away with Andy and his lover trapped inside. She smiles.

SMASH TO BLACK

120 for the next episode: Show Me Your Pep

- All of Robbie's dance practice is finally shown off

- A new teacher arrives at Woodsboro High

- Chelsea returns to the campus

- Roy and the rest of the gang worry about Kirby's condition

Remember to join the facebook fanpage for ALL Scream fanfiction at pages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943


	15. Episode 08: Show Me Your Pep

***The following episode contains some content that may be disturbing to some sensitive readers. Discretion is advised.***

208 - Show Me Your Pep

A pair of classy black dress shoes step onto the tile of Woodsboro High's floor. The ladies in the hallways all systematically begin to stare as they pass by. We slowly tilt up and see their black slacks and then a black suitcase in hand, a man's hand. Roy stops at his locker and looks at all the girls in the room - - they're less focused on him as usual. He now sees the man continuing down the hallway and realizes they're looking at him. The man continues to a door - - teacher's lounge and enters. The girls all let out an audible sigh nearly at the same time and continue on with their activities. Roy shrugs and continues on with getting out his books from his locker.

Robbie and Solai warm up on the side of the gym with the rest of the dance crew. Robbie has a bit of nerves charging through him but he seems focused. Solai gives him a back massage in which he nearly orgasms from the gentle touch of her fingers. She reminds him that this is in front of the school and asks if he still wants to do this. Robbie is determined.

Gale takes a cup of joe out of the microwave and blows the top to cool it down. She turns around and nearly walks into the man in black, her coffee almost spilling out onto his black suit. He holds her shoulders and Gale looks up at his eyes. Her heart nearly stops... we swoop around to get a look at his face - - MR. LEEDS. He introduces himself and Gale does the same.

MR. LEEDS: No need for introductions, I know who you are. Big fan. You teach here now?

GALE: No, guidance counselor. What do you teach?

MR. LEEDS: History.

GALE: Mm, good luck with that.

Gale walks off quickly, trying not to continue a conversation any further that may get her in trouble.

The school's entire attendance files their way into the gym for the bi-annual pep rally. Roy is in the line, exasperated by the whole experience. He makes his way through with Charlie who is just as non-enthused as he is. Roy looks down at his phone, texting Kirby... but he's getting no response. Charlie asks how Kirby's doing and Roy says he doesn't know, and that he hasn't talked to her much since her breakdown. Charlie than inquires about the possibility of a relationship between the two and Roy answers that it's less and less likely each day.

They sit within the stands and get a good spot in the middle next to Niley who's with Olivia. Charlie immediately takes out his camera and readies it to record. Roy puts his head down, embarassed for what Robbie is about to do. The show begins and the crowd cheers, happy to be out of class. The dance squad comes out and Charlie sits up, now interested and with the camera now rolling. Robbie looks ridiculous in his tights. Niley gets up and asks Roy to save her seat as she's gonna go down to get a closer look. As soon as she leaves, a girl sits down next to Roy. He turns his head to tell her it's taken... but is immediately caught by her beauty. She asks if she's intruding in which Roy lies and says she can stay. She introduces herself... her name is TESS MARTIN. She seems unabashed by Roy's appearance unlike most girls that come around him. Either she's playing it cool or she has no idea who he is... a nice change of pace...

The lights come down and the stage is set. Robbie takes one last breath of air before it all begins. The countdown before the music starts and a streak of sweat comes down from his brow... the music ("Express Yourself") BURSTS on and all the dancers spring to life, including Robbie in probably the most silly dance a man of his stature could be caught doing. Charlie can't even laugh... he almost feels bad. Roy is just wide eyed... Charlie turns to Roy and then looks back down at the camera... closing it in a "nobody should ever have to see this" kinda way. The dance ends and the crowd cheers; Robbie is happy he finally could be apart of something again. Solai gives him a big hug... Niley watches from the stands in an angry clap...

We're now at Kirby's house, after school. Roy is in the living room, looking at the pictures on the tables. BEVERLY REED, Kirby's mother, makes her way down the stairs with a Scotch in hand. "She'll be down soon," she says, "want one?" She gestures the glass towards Roy and he smiles, "no... too young." Beverly takes another sip and continues onto her living room, "kids these days and their rules..." Kirby makes her way down the stairs and sighs, smiling at Roy.

ROY: Hey.

KIRBY: Hi.

ROY: Everything... okay?

KIRBY: Definie "okay."

ROY: If this is a bad time, I could just - -

KIRBY: No, come on up.

Kirby makes her way up back to her room.

ROY: To your... room? (gulps) Okay.

Kirby sits down at the edge of her bed while Roy looks around the room at the walls. He notices all the movie posters she now has.

ROY: American Werewolf in London. John Landis. Didn't know you were a fan.

KIRBY: Working at the video store gave me a new perspective on things... I actually have to leave there in a bit so if there's... anything you wanted to talk about...

ROY: Not necessarily, no. I just wanted to check up on you. You haven't been returning my texts...

KIRBY: Yeah, I'm sorry about that... it's not that I wanna be left alone, it's just... I don't wanna talk about it. All Chelsea wants to do is talk about it and it drives me nuts so I avoid her too and it turns out that I just figure it's better to avoid everyone.

ROY: You know me, Kirby, I would never... do anything you wouldn't wanna do.

KIRBY: I know... that's why I invited you up... I trust you.

ROY: Thanks, um, I guess... but there is something I did wanna talk about... unrelated... to the... you know.

KIRBY: What?

ROY: That night... when we were dancing...

KIRBY: (laughs) Shit, I nearly forgot about that...

ROY: (disappointment in his eyes) Oh.

KIRBY: Not that it was bad or anything.

ROY: (relieved) Oh.

KIRBY: But I definitely don't think about it all the time.

ROY: ... yeah.

KIRBY: I was in a sensitive place, Roy... and now I'm in a worse one so... right now isn't the best time for anything like that. I know you tried to time it perfectly but... my life is like an approximaty bomb... once I get anywhere close to having some semblance of normalism, something else occurs, disrupting my shit, you know?

ROY: That's unfortunate.

KIRBY: I mean... everything in my life... it's like a TV show.

ROY: (laughs) You're the star.

KIRBY: No, I reckon if that were the case, Jill would be doing all the heavy lifting. I'm just the supporting gal.

ROY: You're definitely top billing in my eyes, Kirby...

KIRBY: No, I'm just the clutz who breaks her ankle during soccer, falls in love with the asshole, and then he dies and the one thing he leaves behind isn't directly given to me so ofcourse, what happens? That doesn't exist anymore either. (wipes a tear away but remains stoic) When does it end, Roy? I'm afraid if we... take our friendship to another level, I'll just end up ruining you too.

ROY: Hey... (sits down next to her) you're not ruining anything. You make me better... I promise you... I'll give you the time that you need, okay?

KIRBY: Roy... I can't. I'm sorry. (beat) It'll never be the right time... I don't wanna keep you holding on...

ROY:... I understand.

KIRBY: I'm sorry - -

ROY: No, no, I get it... you're right... (gets up) but in the meantime, think about coming back to school, will ya? It's odd without you.

KIRBY: (sighs) You have no idea. My mom trying to home school me in biology? Imagine that disaster... (chuckles) I got 5 minutes to get ready.

ROY: Okay... bye, Kirby.

KIRBY: Roy... (gets up) Thank you.

They hug. She grasps him tight and Roy kisses her on the forehead... he exits... and she closes the door...

Robbie paces excitedly in his room while Niley watches him go back and forth. He has a big smile permanently attatched to his face.

ROBBIE: Did you see me? Did you see me? Wow, I never felt anything like that before, it was such a rush to be out there and in front of all those people and they're cheering you on and I'm moving and we're all moving in sync with each other and it's just - - wow, you know? You know?

NILEY: You looked like a faggot.

ROBBIE: What?

NILEY: You looked like a damn fairy, you heard me.

ROBBIE: Well Niley, that's cruel.

NILEY: It's true, baby. They weren't cheering you on either, they were laughing at you.

ROBBIE: Really?

NILEY: Mmhmm. I let out a giggle myself.

ROBBIE: Really supportive girlfriend, thanks Niley.

NILEY: Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't know you needed my support. I thought you had Solai for all of that.

ROBBIE: What?

NILEY: Well you guys hug so much, what do you need me for?

ROBBIE: Niley, Solai is just a friend.

NILEY: And friends spend all their time with eachother, talking, laughing, hugging. What else do you do, Robbie, hm? Play doctor?

ROBBIE:... (gets down on a knee to her level) I would never hurt you. You know that.

NILEY: I don't know that.

ROBBIE: Yes you do, I'm not capable of it.

NILEY: People are capable of anything, believe me.

Niley quickly glances out Robbie's window at the neighbor's charred up house then back to Robbie... ofcourse he doesn't notice this means something...

ROBBIE: I love you. Not Solai. She's nothing to me compared to you.

NILEY: Then prove it.

ROBBIE: What do you mean?

NILEY: Quit the dance team.

ROBBIE: I can't do that.

NILEY: If you love me then you would do it!

ROBBIE: Niley, if you loved me then you wouldn't put me in that spot...

Niley sighs and strokes her hair... she takes a breather...

NILEY: You're right, I don't know why I said... I'm sorry, I just, I'm not who I thought I was anymore...

ROBBIE: Ofcourse you are... you're the love of my life! That's all you need to be... you're going through a lot right now... with what happened to Squirrely and you being wrong about Andy and all...

NILEY: I wasn't wrong about Andy...

ROBBIE: Niley, not this again.

NILEY: The only reason I even thought half of that stuff is because of the shit you told me and how he interacted with kids!

ROBBIE: Well maybe I was wrong, Niley! Michael Jackson, does that ring a bell? Misperception, it happens all the time.

NILEY: Then who killed Squirrely?

ROBBIE: I have no idea. This isn't even the thing that's important right now, look... (he strokes the hair out of her eyes) nothing will tear us apart, I swear. Not dance, not Solai, or anything else. Okay? I enjoy doing this. Let me do ti.

NILEY: Okay. I'm sorry.

Robbie smiles and they embrace...

Kirby makes her way into the video store, Topher at the counter watching her. He waves and she waves back. He leaves his station, asking if Connie can cover for him. He follows her back into the back room where she covers her eyes, crying. He approaches her from behind and slowly holds her... he kisses her neck... her cries become further in between now... she stops him and exits the back room, leaving him there by himself. He slaps his forehead, "stupid!"

Charlie and Stephie sit in Jill's room, Charlie showing Jill the tape of Robbie's performance. They all laugh along but Charlie almost feels wrong about it. Jill's coughs up something fierce then claims she wishes she wasn't sick so she could see it in person. Stephie looks at her watch and says it's time to go.

Stephie and Charlie begin walking home. Stephie seems to have something on her mind... she breaks it to Charlie: she's going back to her home country at the end of the school year. Charlie thinks she's joking but she has a serious face on. Charlie stops walking all together and stops, trying to get a handle on what he's hearing... Stephie kisses him softly all over his face but he's frozen... he finishes walking her home and kisses her goodnight. Stephie wants to continue talking to him but Charlie acts as if there's nothing to say. Stephie goes in, calling it a night and Charlie makes his way home... he stops for a moment once he's out of eye sight from her door... he KICKS a trash can and it flies into the street. He nearly pulls his hair out in anger...

He bursts through his front door and goes to his room, punching the wall and slamming his head against it. He goes to his drawer, taking out the pills subscribed to him... he takes a few, trying to calm down... it's not working... he sees a picture of him and Stephie... he gets back up, KICKING in the mirror and it SHATTERS to the floor... he stops for a moment, looking down at his reflection... only it's not his own... he stops in his tracks to make sure he's not crazy... it's JILL. He picks up a shard of glass, examining his reflection closer... whispers start to fill his head and he bends down, holding onto his ears as if he's trying to rid a headache. He looks back into the reflection... still Jill... the whispers continue... he drops the shard and runs to the bathroom, looking at an in tact mirror... it's himself... everything's normal again... he sighs relief, returning back to his room... he lays on his bed... and closes his eyes...

Mr. Leeds sits at home on his couch, watching TV. There's a knock at the door... he puts down a bucket of popcorn and answers... ANDY. Andy makes his way in, groceries in hand.

MR. LEEDS: I gotta get you that key.

ANDY: (chuckles) Yeah. But hey, next week full of groceries. Least I could do since you're letting us stay here.

MR. LEEDS: Your house burnt down, what am I gonna say, no?

ANDY: You didn't have to.

MR. LEEDS: But I did. It's what good families do.

ANDY: Yeah, I guess...

MR. LEEDS: Listen, we have to talk...

ANDY: About what?

MR. LEEDS: About the kid...

(thump in the soundtrack)

MR. LEEDS: I don't mind you and your... lover staying here but... I've already kept your "goods" here long enough though. Don't you think?

ANDY: Just another week until that apartment opens up - -

MR. LEEDS: Andy... this is my house... I just moved in in October and within the first week of me being here, you already start throwing your baggage on me. I've kept the kid here long enough, it's time that you either leave and take him with you immediately... or you get rid of him. Understand?

ANDY: ... yeah.

MR. LEEDS: I started work today and I don't wanna be making up excuses for why co-workers can't drop by my house. Bad enough you'll already be here with your gimp... I don't need that damn kid here to make things worse...

ANDY: I'll get rid of him...

MR. LEEDS: Thank you, I knew you would understand. I already feel like a bad guy as it is. That boy's parents must be - - worried. Return him. Relieve that tension off their heads. A sigh of relief, am I right? Quit making me a fucking accessory to your bullshit. If I wasn't so family friendly, I would've ripped your fucking head off like the piece of shit you are... but blood's thicker than water... and love is blind... RIGHT?

ANDY: Right.

MR. LEEDS: And I'm not a kidnapper... sure as fuck ain't a child molester either. Return the kid... or I turn your ass in... once and for all. You sick fuck.

Mr. Leeds looks down at a bottle of beer in a bag. He pops it open and takes a swig.

MR. LEEDS: Tough love... maybe I should be tougher? Cousin mentality, right?

He returns to the couch and Andy grabs one of the bags of groceries, heading to the basement door... Andy throws the bag down into the light... a small hand reaches out from the darkness, pulling it in...

ANDY: Hey kid... you're uh... your work here is done. Tomorrow, I take you back to mommy and daddy. Okay? And you're not gonna tell them where you were, who I am or what happened between us, am I right?... Kid?... You don't feel like talking, I understand. We'll work on your story later... you can eat for now... see you in the morning.

Andy closes the door, leaving the basement PITCH BLACK...

130 reviews for the next episode, "Somewhere I Belong."

- Chelsea returns to school and meets Mr. Leeds...

- Charlie starts coming up with ideas for the next Stab-A-Thon

- Katherine competes with Tess for Roy's attention...

- Trevor and Jill get in a fight about Cory


	16. Episode 09: Somewhere I Belong

209 - Somewhere I Belong

Slow motion opening of Chelsea entering the doors of Woodsboro High, a glow around her and an attitude of "I'm BACK." She confidently makes her way to her locker and opens it up as people stare on it her; she pays no mind to these folk, she's focused and better than ever. One can tell she's been at the gym, working on getting back her figure. Olivia stands in the corner... watching.

Trevor's at his locker, taking his books out. Jenny approaches him, looking around for a Jill that isn't there. She asks where she is because she's been wanting to talk to her and Trevor says he doesn't know. Jenny is about to walk away until Trevor keeps her back, asking if everything is okay between them. Jenny acts as if she doesn't know what he's talking about and Trevor mentions that she doesn't come around to talk to him anymore. Jenny apologizes and tries to walk away again, remembering Jill's protective attitude over him but Trevor holds her back, saying "let's catch up." Jenny is hesitant but Trevor gives a heart warming smile so she agrees.

Chelsea enters her classroom early, first one in there for the day. She sits at her desk in the middle of the class and looks up - - Mr. Leeds is sitting at his desk. She asks where the regular teacher is and he says he's the replacement for the rest of the year. Chelsea then explains her situation to him and says she came early so she could get the work she missed out for the last month while she was gone. Mr. Leeds waves off the work and says she can start with a clean slate as long as she works hard. She promises that she ONLY works hard. She winks and bites her lip... the rest of the class starts to come and she gets back in her seat as Mr. Leeds watches her intently.

Katherine watches Roy and Tess talk outside of class. They hug and Katherine takes extra note of it. Tess goes into the class and Katherine follows her in, sitting a few rows back. She watches Tess glow and she almost feels sick about it. Katherine starts to write a note and passes it down to Tess. Tess is confused, not sure of why she's getting a note from Katherine but she opens it up and reads it anyway. Katherine asks Tess about her relationship with Roy and from the notes being passed back and forth, Tess insists they're just friends. Katherine then asks if she would mind if she went out with Roy. Tess hesitates to answer and class ends. Tess quickly paces out of the class, throwing away the note before giving Katherine an answer. Katherine tries to run her down but loses her in the crowd.

Solai and Robbie walk down the halls, talking about an upcoming performance. They split and Niley approaches him from the side. She acts jealous at first but then comes back down to reality. Robbie explains how happy he is for the rest of the dance season... and then Charlie comes up, grin on his face. Robbie asks why he seems so happy. We then cut to the principal's office, who then let's him have a spot back in the Cinema Club. At first he's ecstatic but then remembers his dedication for the dance team that he now has. Charlie reminds him that they're the same hours and Robbie tries to think of a way to break it to Solai. Robbie is about to say he'd rather be on the dance team until the principal gives him a surprise - - the director of Stab 6 comes waltzing through the door. Honored by Robbie's dedication, the director invites Robbie to the premiere of Stab 6 for him and one guest. He then looks to both of his sides... Charlie and Niley are both staring at him with smiles... crap. Decisions, decisions...

As they're exiting, Charlie starts coming up with new ideas with Robbie for the new Stab-A-Thon. He wants Robbie to help pick the place and he doesn't wanna settle on it without Robbie's approval now that he's back in the club, which would be his first action now that he's back. As this conversation is happening, Solai walks by... a huge amount of guilt comes over Robbie's shoulders as he still hasn't told her that he's leaving the team...

Jill sits at the fountain by herself, wondering where everyone is. She takes out her phone to call Trevor and then she sees him with Jenny. Jealousy immediately rages inside her but just then, Cory sits down next to her. Cory gives his usual song and dance but he won't give up. She pushes him off and walks over to Trevor. Cory remains there... sad look in his eyes as he watches her go to him... he takes out a paper and writes, "I would've been good for you, Jill" then slips it onto her food tray. He leaves.

Jill pulls Trevor away from Jenny and they get in a heated argument. Trevor says he can talk to whoever he wants since she herself has Cory around all the time. Jill insists that's not her fault but Trevor isn't having it. He walks away but walks away from Jenny as well. Jenny approaches Jill and says it's not her fault. Jill holds back all the heat inside her from punching Jenny... Marnie cuts in between them, asking Jill to cool down. Jill gets pissed off at the fact that Jill isn't even acting out and tells Marnie to mind her own business and that she doesn't even know her. Marnie lifts up her sleeves, signaling she's ready for a fight if she has to... Jenny tells Marnie not to and that Jill's right. Marnie stands down and tries to shake hands with Jill, saying she's just trying to protect her friend... Jill SPITS in her face and tells her to get a new friend then walks away. Jenny isn't sure what to do - - Marnie didn't deserve that but she's been friends with Jill for years.

Olivia approaches Jill and asks what that was about. Jill tells Olivia not to talk to Marnie anymore, in which Olivia replies she never liked her to begin with and that "she's a little carnie that smells like cabbage." Jill laughs and they make their way to the next class. Olivia sees Kirby and nudges Jill. Jill keeps walking as if she feels like Kirby doesn't even wanna be her friend anymore. Olivia then begins to gossip, saying she believes that Chelsea purposely killed her own baby to spite Kirby for the relationship she had with the man she loved. Jill's eyes go wide and is disgusted that Olivia would even say that. Olivia says she's just half joking and Jill says it's not even slightly funny.

Mr. Leeds is now home, settling in for the night. Andy is in the kitchen, making food while Mr. Leeds turns on the TV. A news report then comes in... saying that the kid is still missing. Mr. Leeds stops what he's doing and looks back at Andy... he then flashbacks, distinctly remembering that he told Andy to return the kid. Mr. Leeds then goes to the basement and looks around - - the kid is nowhere to be found. Mr. Leeds looks up at the ceiling, where Andy would be in the kitchen... he scowls at the thought of being lied to... he then looks over at a pillar... the Ghostface costume hangs there... SMASH TO BLACK.

140 reviews for episode 10, "SCANDAL" sure to be this season's most talked about episode!

- Roy and Tess talk about their future

- Kirby's missed opportunity

- The second annual Stab-A-Thon gets a location

- Robbie asks a certain someone to the premiere instead of Charlie or Niley...

- Chelsea's innocence...

- Cory explodes

- Jenny makes a mistake


	17. Episode 10: SCANDAL  Part 1

You guys ready for a MEGA 3-part episode? This isn't the season finale but ALOT occurs so it all needed to be split up as if each of these scenes were to be written out, they would be quite lengthy.

I'm reintroducing the "numbered" review aspect into things so make sure to give your thoughts on each numbered section! Since all 3 parts of the episode are being posted at once, the review count is going to jump up significantly but with 3 chapters each person to do, this should be fairly easy to obtain! Act on it quickly, after this, you're only TWO EPISODES away from the THREE PART, FULLY WRITTEN IN SCREENPLAY FORMAT, SEASON TWO FINALE "MONSTER." I'm telling you, THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.

1.

Fade in. Dewey is at his desk, just another day at work. Hoss comes up, evidence bag in hand, throwing it in front of Dewey. Hoss tells him they found a print on the torch that lit up Andy's house... Dewey's eyes go wide.

Parking lot of the school. Kirby sits in her SUV, looking on at the school. She thinks momentarily as if she has a decision to make... she watches Roy walk up to the entrance. Directly behind him is Topher. It's clear now that she's thinking of the two...

Dewey comes on to Woodsboro High property. He enter's Gale's office, inquiring about Niley and where he can find her. Gale tells him to go to attendance but he said he'd rather go to her since she knows her. He then asks if he knew anything about Niley setting Andy's house on fire. Gale is in shock and doubts the whole situation. Dewey says it's serious and Gale gives Dewey Niley's whereabouts.

2.

Chelsea is at her locker when she hears a whisper from behind her that sounds like "baby killer." She immediately grabs the girl and asks her what she just said. The girl apologizes and Chelsea threatens her unless she speaks up. The girl then says she's just talking about what she heard. Chelsea presses. She admits it was Olivia. Chelsea lets her go.

Kirby talks to Topher outside of a classroom with remorse. She gives him the song and dance of how they can't be together because there's someone else. Topher shrugs it off easy and says if she ever needs anything, he'll be around. Kirby smiles and is thankful for his kindness. He even wishes her luck with things.

3.

Trevor waits in a corner near a class at the end of a hall, trying not to be seen. Jenny exits and he follows behind her. Jenny tries to tell him to go away but he tries to apologize for Jill's behavior. Jenny isn't buying it and says the only person that should be apologizing is her herself. He says he then apologizes for putting her in that position and that he wants to make it up to her. Jenny wants nothing to do with it but he asks to buy her coffee or something after school. Jenny accepts but only on the condition that it be the last time they meet up behind Jill's back.

Robbie looks down at two small pieces of paper with Charlie on one and Niley on the other. He mixes them up and keeps turning them over to see who comes out. It's Charlie's name each time. Charlie then enters the room and Robbie quickly puts the paper's away. Charlie then asks if he's decided on anyone to take to the premiere. Robbie says he thinks he might just go solo and Charlie insists that he has to go with SOMEONE (while subtly clue-ing to himself). Robbie then says he may have to choose Niley. Charlie asks why then it looks like he has someone else in mind as Robbie is looking down at a text from Solai saying, "will you be coming to practice THIS TIME?" Robbie puts the phone away and just then looks out the door as Dewey, Hoss, Perkins and Hicks make their way down the hall.

4.

Kirby knocks on the window of a woodshop class where Roy is. Roy sees her and makes his way out. He asks what she's doing here and that he can get in trouble. She says it's nothing and not like woodshop matters. Roy then questions her again - - why is she here? Kirby then starts to talk about the kiss at Winter Formal and Roy isn't sure where this is going. She starts to talk more about her feelings and then Roy stops her... he and Tess are already together. This comes as a major blow to Kirby; she thought she had all the answers and now she's back to square one. Roy tells her they just had their first date on Valentine's Day when they saw a special anniversary showing of My Bloody Valentine in 3D. Kirby congratulates him and wishes him happiness. She walks away, nearly having a panic attack...

5.

Chelsea enters Mr. Leeds room in tears. He immediately lets her into his arms as she cries on his shoulder. He asks her what's wrong and suggests she go to the nurse. She insists she just needs a moment... as she's crying on his shoulder, she starts to move her lips to his neck... Mr. Leeds backs off and tries to get Chelsea away, saying that she has the wrong idea. She apologizes and asks just to be held again, in which he accepts... she tries it again, this time using her teeth to nibble on his ear, apparently a weak spot for him. She kisses him on his cheek and then closer to his lips... he gives in, kissing her feverishly as they feel on each other, groping and petting. Mr. Leeds pushes her off again, realizing what he's doing. He says sorry and that he can't. She says she'll be 18 in not too long and he says than she'll have to wait that time... Chelsea teases him, sucking on his finger and says she won't give up. She exits the classroom as he slams his head against the chalkboard.


	18. Episode 10: SCANDAL Part 2

1.

Dewey and his team continue their way down the hall. They stop outside of a classroom and look in; Niley is spotted. Dewey sighs and enters, the teacher stopping the lecture. Niley doesn't even remotely think it's about her until... he looks straight at her and calls her name. She gets up and they lead her out of the classroom. She asks what's wrong and without an explanation, Hoss cuffs her while Dewey reads her her rights. Niley appears shocked as they escort her out of the school.

2.

At lunch, Charlie approaches Jenny while Marnie is with her. For the comfortability of the group, they're not all in one spot anymore. Charlie hands an invite for Stab-A-Thon to Jenny, trying not to make eye contact with Marnie. Robbie sighs, complaining about the fact that they're not giving out e-vites like they should be. Charlie and Robbie get in a bit of a tiff and they quickly squash it. Jenny asks why it's taking place in Colorado this year and Charlie tells her it's better and more secluded and only people serious about the films will show. Charlie then reminds her that you can only get in if you have an invite in hand... he once again tries not to make eye contact with Marnie. Jenny then asks Robbie about what happened with Niley. Robbie has no clue. Jenny fills him in and his eyes go wide. He runs off...

3.

Niley is in the interrogation room as Dewey sits with her. Niley doesn't speak amid his constant questioning. She then asks if her lawyer is supposed to be there or at least her parents. Dewey gets up and heads for the door. Before he leaves, Niley pleads her innocence, claiming she has an alibi for that night. Dewey says she was right and they can't talk about it. She says she was with Olivia that night. Dewey exits and says he'll look into it.

Dewey goes to his office and calls Perkins who is still at the school talking to Gale. Perkins answers and Dewey asks for Perkins to check her alibi. He says he'll pull her out of class once lunch is over.

4.

Jill sits with Charlie at lunch and realizes he has a few fliers in his hands. He then sees Jenny across the way with one in hand... she doesn't mind until she sees Marnie sitting there with her. Jill tells Charlie that Marnie is in no way invited and Charlie says it's okay and that he has it under control. Jill thinks momentarily and then takes back what she says - - "NEITHER of them are invited." Charlie asks why and he calls Jenny a traitor for sitting with Marnie. Charlie insists Marnie was just being there for her friend. Jill says that may be true but either way, she's been talking to her boyfriend behind her back. Charlie says he'll tell her later than and Jill gives him the eye, enforcing that he take the invitation back NOW. Charlie gives her an "are you serious look?" He gets up and makes his way over. He does his best to apologize and takes the flier away. Jenny seems hurt as if something inside her is broken. As Charlie walks away, Jill stares Jenny down with evil eyes.

5.

Kirby sits in the parking lot, eating her lunch alone. Her mind seems to be nowhere... she checks her watch for the time and decides she doesn't want to be at school any longer. She turns on her car, exiting the parking lot. She drives out onto the road, looking at which direction she should go in. A sense of overwhelming depression over comes her. She begins driving and watches the other lane of cars passing by her. The thought of Prichard comes to her mind... she wanders off in her head... her car starts to swerve into the other lane without her noticing. The car in the oncoming lane HONKS its horn. She swerves out of the way and she goes off to the side of the lane... she panics at first and realizes she's fine... laughing... she gets back onto the road, this time intentionally swerving over. Cars honk at her in a fury when she gets too close. A big rig comes her way and she moves all the way into the other lane, going head to head with the monstrous truck. The truck blows its horn, trying to alert Kirby. She picks up her speed, targeting right at it. They're about to collide... she giggles and SWERVES out of the way at the last minute - - SHE HITS A DOG. The dog is crushed, stuck under her wheel and makes her car slide. She loses control of the car - - IT FLIPS. The car tumbles across the pavement, turning into a piece of wreck. SHE SLAMS into a brick wall, stopping her but not before she nearly bursts through it. She looks at her hands, bloody from the glass that burst all around her. She looks back - - the driver of the rig runs towards her car. She shakes...


	19. Episode 10: SCANDAL Part 3

1.

Perkins sits in the principal's office and waits. He looks around the room at the posters on the wall. He sees a photo of a group of cheerleaders... he gawks for a bit and the door opens. It's Olivia. He asks her to sit down as he has a few questions. He then asks where Olivia was the night Andy's house caught fire. She replies she was home and he asks if anyone specific was with her. She answers, a bit hesitant in the way she words her next reply. Perkins can see she's a bit slow on the answer... she finally replies and says nobody. Perkins thanks her for her time and let's her back off to class. Perkins immediately gets back on the phone.

2.

Robbie's in the hall, hanging up a typical Cinema Club flyer. He sees Olivia coming and stops her momentarily. Olivia acts as if she's in a rush but then he lays it down... he asks if she'll go to the premiere with him. Olivia is thrown back at first and asks about Niley. Robbie can't exactly ask her since she's in custody, plus he said he would look snazzy at the premiere with a tall bombshell. Olivia then agress that Niley is a bit short. Olivia accepts the offer.

3.

School's out and Robbie meets up with Charlie in their usual spot to walk home and Charlie is still giving him the friendly treatment. Robbie takes a deep breath and gives it to him; he's going with Olivia. Charlie nearly falls backwards and his jaw hits the floor.

Jill enters the police station and enters the holding area waiting room. Dewey is making his way inside, ready to continue questioning Niley. Jill stops for a moment and listens to Dewey on the phone with Gale. He mentions that Niley's alibi doesn't hold up and Olivia says she wasn't with her on the night... immediately right after, Jill enters and Dewey stops, saying she can't come in. Jill says that's fine but that she knows whatever Niley is being accused of, that she didn't do it. Dewey let's it slip, saying someone must've been responsible for the fire. Jill then questions if it was the fire at Andy's house then claiming Niley was with her that night. Dewey asks if this is true. Dewey then goes in for the questioning to a waiting Niley. Jill quickly yells out to Dewey, in order so Niley can hear, "yeah, so make sure you ask her about being with me on the night of the fire!" Dewey quickly closes the door and Niley's eyes shift. Dewey claims that her alibi with Olivia didn't hold up... Niley plays the innocent and confused angle. "Did I say Olivia? I must've meant Jill." He then claims if she was with Jill then what were her prints doing at the scene on the branch used as a torch. Niley then acts surprised, claiming that one of her trees is missing a few branches so that maybe the one responsible used her tree. Dewey has no choice but to let her go.

Niley exits the holding room to an awaiting Jill. Dewey fumes a bit but knows there isn't much he can do. Jill and Niley exit, heading for Jill's car. Niley goes to say thank you but Jill stops her. Jill says she doesn't wanna know. Jill's phone rings. She puts her head on the steering wheel claiming today it's one thing after another.

4.

Jill and Niley enter Kirby's hospital room. Niley exits to get some snacks from the vending machine. Jill talks to Kirby, asking what happeend. Kirby lies, making some stuff up about how the car was in her line. Jill sees straight through her bullshit - - takes a bullshitter to know one. She asks what REALLY happened. Kirby comes straight, saying the exhileration put her at ease. Jill gets pissed at her reckless behavior and Kirby fights back that it's the first time it seems that Jill even cares about her. Jill says she worries about her all the time but Kirby never lets her in. Kirby knows she's right. Jill pleads to Kirby to keep her in the loop as to what's happening in her life. The nurse enters, letting Kirby know that she still hasn't got a hold of her mom. Kirby says not to worry about it and try again some other time. Jill then holds Kirby's hand... trying to comfort her...

5.

Mr. Leeds comes home to see Andy and the gimp on the couch watching TV. Mr. Leeds is apparently not in the mood. He sits down at the bar and looks back at the two of them, laughing along. He then asks the million dollar question: what happened to the kid when the parents got him back. Andy replies with a long answer, giving all sorts of bullshit about how they were thrilled. Mr. Leeds grits his teeth and comes behind the both of them... HE STABS THE GIMP IN THE NECK. Andy jumps up, trying to understand what's going on. Mr. Leeds pulls the knife out of the Gimp's neck and holds his hand in place for the blood to stop gushing out. Andy is in a panic and Mr. Leeds tells him to shut up and to tell the truth or he'll let the Gimp bleed to death. Andy then admits he didn't give the kid back. Mr. Leeds stabs the Gimp in the shoulder, saying he already knows and not to waste his time with bullshit.

Andy admits that he killed the kid and buried him. Mr. Leeds feels sick... then let's go of the Gimp's neck, blood spraying out. Andy tries to aid him but Mr. Leeds pushes him back. The Gimp bleeds to death, right there on the couch. Andy cries and Mr. Leeds pulls him up, telling him to show him where he put the kid.

Mr. Leeds drives along a lake with Andy in the passenger seat, still crying. Mr. Leeds pulls over to a large brush next to the shore. He forces Andy out and takes out a shovel, putting it in Andy's hands. Mr. Leeds tells him to dig him up. Andy complains but Mr. Leeds threatens him once more. Andy continues, digging a hole in the ground. He stops and looks back at his cousin... Mr. Leeds looks in the hole. Sure enough, there the kid is. Mr. Leeds trembles at the sight of it and looks up at Andy... "pick him up." Andy refuses and Mr. Leeds pushes Andy down to the ground and into the hole. Andy pleads his apologies but Mr. Leeds doesn't listen. Mr. Leeds says to pick him up one last time but Andy can't... Mr. Leeds grabs the shovel and SLAMS IT DOWN on the top of his cousin's head, knocking him out and down into the hole on top of the boy's body. Mr. Leeds weeps a bit but composes himself and walks back to the car, taking the Gimp's body out of the car and putting it with Andy's. He takes out a match... looking down at the mass grave... he LIGHTS Andy's unconscious body on FIRE and heads back to the car. He takes out his phone, calling the police to report a fire and possible bodies. He drives off... leaving the fire behind...

6.

Jill and Niley drive back towards home and make their way to a bridge. Niley notices someone on the edge... Jill stops. "... oh my God, it's Cory." Jill exits the car and approaches the edge...

JILL: Cory? What are you doing?

CORY: I knew you'd come.

JILL: What are you talking about?

CORY: I said if you meet me before I kill myself then you love me. And you came!

JILL: I didn't... hear you say anything like that. Look, come down from there.

CORY: So you don't love me?

JILL: Cory... I'm with Trevor... okay? But look, whatever you're thinking about doing, you don't have to do that.

CORY: Yes, I do.

JILL: Cory, no, I'm here for you, okay?

CORY: (beginning to cry, he extends his hand) Will you take the leap with me?

JILL: Cory... we can talk. Okay?

CORY: I can't do this without you in my life.

JILL: There's other girls out there, not just me.

CORY: But you're the only one that's perfect!

JILL: Perfect? You kidding me, Cory? I'm so fucked up in so many ways, I can't even count! Okay? I'm far from perfect. Trust me, you don't want me! You don't want me in your life.

CORY: No... it's just you who doesn't want me.

JILL: I didn't say that.

CORY: You always told me to go away.

JILL: No, Cory - -

CORY: You said I meant nothing to you anymore.

JILL: That's not true...

CORY: Goodbye Jill.

JILL: Cory.

CORY: I love you.

HE STEPS OFF THE SIDE.

JILL: (running towards the ledge) NOOOOOO!

Niley eyes widen in the car - - he's gone. Jill hits the ledge and looks down - - his body lands in the river below. He surfaces to the top, gasping for air - - he's alive. An ambulance makes it's way to the bridge and stops, looking over the ledge. They then rush down into the river. Jill turns back to her car at Niley.

NILEY: I called the cops, I just figured...

JILL: Thanks...

Jill sighs and returns back to the car.

Cory is then seen being put into the ambulance, a brooding look on his face. The medic then explains to Jill that he may have to be put into the mental asylum for the suicide attempt if his psychiatric exams don't pan out well. They drive off, leaving Jill and Niley at the scene. Jill takes out her phone and dials Trevor.

7.

Trevor sits in a room - - it's girly, definitely not his. He's on the edge of the bed, not sure of what to do with himself. Jenny enters the room, sodas in both hands - - one for her and one for him. Trevor sips the drink and compliments her room. Trevor can't think of what else to say so him and Jenny just look at eachother... in Trevor's pocket, his phone is blinking but it's on silent...

TREVOR: I'm sorry about the way Jill treats you.

JENNY: It's whatever. We don't have to talk about it.

TREVOR: I feel like if I don't apologize though, it's just - - left in the air. You're a good person and you're not being treated fairly.

JENNY: It's not entirely her fault.

TREVOR: What do you mean?

JENNY: She hasn't found me trust worthy since... Patrick.

TREVOR: Who's Patrick?

JENNY: Some guy who wanted me but I denied him and apparently he tried to rape Jill... said he was gonna rape me too, I don't know if I honestly believe all that.

TREVOR: Why would Jill make something like that up?

JENNY: Trevor, you don't know her like I do. She's always been trying to get attention. No matter what. And I'm here - - collecting her victims each time she's done with them.

TREVOR: Is that what I am, a victim?

JENNY: (chuckles) Not yet. I think things might work out for you two.

TREVOR: Yeah?

JENNY: ... yeah.

TREVOR: Why's that?

JENNY: Because you're a good guy. You're sweet, you care... I mean, look, you don't have to be here but you are. Trying to comfort me over something that nobody else would care to think of...

TREVOR: Well hey, we were friends first, right?

JENNY: Yeah... I mean, if it were up to me, we would've been more but - - hey, what am I saying? You guys are great...

TREVOR: Yeah... there's always these complications though...

JENNY: Complications?

TREVOR: Her track record. That guy Cory. You know? Always around and I gotta scrap the fucker but Jill insists I shouldn't be so hard on him...

JENNY: That's every one of Jill's exes... I'm less complicated.

TREVOR: I like "less complicated."

JENNY: I like - - whatever it is... that you are.

TREVOR: Good...

JENNY: ... good.

Their stare lingers for a bit long... their heads come closer... she leans her forehead on his... he smiles and brushes her cheek, pulling her chin in... THEY KISS. Jenny backs off and realizes what she's doing...

JENNY: I'm sorry, you gotta... you gotta go.

TREVOR: Yeah... shit, sorry. Look, hey, I'm sorry, okay?

JENNY: Yeah, yeah, um... this didn't happen, right?

TREVOR: NO. No way.

JENNY: Okay. See ya.

Trevor gets up and quickly exits. Jenny closes the door behind her... she lans on the door and smiles...

JENNY: Forbidden love.

SMASH TO BLACK

170 episodes for the next episode, "Cabin Fever."

- Stab-A-Thon

- More trouble for Jenny and Trevor

- More trouble for Chelsea and Mr. Leeds

- Someone returns...

- Only TWO MORE episodes left until the three part, SEASON FINALE!


	20. Episode 11: Cabin Fever: Part 1

***Warning: This episode contains multiple sequences of GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. Reader's discretion is advised.***

211 - Cabin Fever: Part 1

1.  
>Open on Mr. Leeds at his desk; it's after school - he's grading papers - it's been a long day... Chelsea enters, wearing a mini skirt that leaves very little to the imagination. Mr. Leeds sighs... this is the last thing he needs. She bends over the desk, cleavage bursting through her shirt... Mr. Leeds asks her to leave promptly but she refuses, insisting she needs help. Mr. Leeds grabs his phone, ready to call security. She snatches it from his hands and sticks it in between her breast. He goes to grab it without thinking - - she grabs his hand, holding it there - - he's already in trouble.<p>

She gets on top of his desk, opening her legs and sitting down onto his lap - - he can't even think straight. He tries to yell out but she grabs his crotch, silencing him immediately as his eyes roll in the back of his head. She unzips his pants, swiftly taking his penis out and grasps it in her hands while stroking it up and down, whispering in his ear about all the dirty things she thinks about when she's up at night with him on his mind. He goes for one last measure of help but she drops down from his lap and down onto her knees, her head in his lap. He surrenders - she's won.

Charlie loads up the van, excited for Stab-A-Thon. It's sunny in Woodsboro - - but they're all dressed in Winter gear. Robbie helps load up the luggage as Niley watches from behind - sad. Robbie gives her a hug. She expresses how angry she is that she can't go for being in trouble about being in police custody. He kisses her with an "I love you" and that he'll see her when the weekend is over. They all jump in the van: Jill, Trevor, Charlie, Stephie, Roy, Tess and Robbie. Niley waves goodbye as they drive off.

2.  
>Robbie sits in the very back... by himself. He yells up to the front to Charlie, who's driving. He asks him to turn at the next light. Charlie doesn't think much of it... they stop at a house and Robbie exits. Nobody knows what's going on. SOLAI exits her house with some bags and comes towards the van. Robbie helps her load them and everyone looks confused. Solai gets in the van as she says "hi" to everyone. Charlie looks at Stephie real quick and shrugs - and they're off.<p>

Jenny closes her fridge door and sits on the couch with - - Marnie. They're in for a night of romantic comedies. Jenny tries to talk Marnie into watching the Stab films. Marnie isn't caving - - horror movies are totally not her thing. Jenny goes for the guilt approach with "well I couldn't go to Stab-A-Thon...". Marnie feels bad... "maybe next year," she says and Jenny grins in her half satisfactory moment.

3.  
>Niley and Olivia sit on Niley's couch in the same manner except they seem more bored out of their minds - - they're not used to just staying home when fun things happen. Olivia tries to make conversation but Niley doesn't seem interested. Olivia goes for the nerve, "so how do you feel about Robbie going away with Solai for the weekend?" Niley's interest peaks, not sure of what she's talking about. Olivia shows Niley a picture on her phone that Roy sent her of the gang all in the car. Niley's anger grows and she grabs her phone, immediately dialing. Olivia snatches it away and SLAPS Niley across the face.<p>

OLIVIA: STOP IT.  
>NILEY: What was that for? !<br>OLIVIA: I said, "stop!" You're going insane, Niley. Don't you see that? What's been up with you lately?  
>NILEY: Nothing.<br>OLIVIA: Really? Nothing? You're just 100% you right now?  
>NILEY: Yes, now give me my phone so I can call Robbie!<br>OLIVIA: The Niley I used to know wouldn't care about this petty shit. The Niley I knew didn't go burning down houses. Who are you?  
>NILEY: (beat) I guess I just... I don't know. I don't know, I'm sorry.<br>OLIVIA: When you go back to your normal self... I'll give you your phone back. Okay?  
>NILEY: And how will you know that?<br>OLIVIA: When you start acting normal. Joking. Funny. A little stupid, even.  
>NILEY: Hey!<br>OLIVIA: It's true, we all know you're not fully there. (beat) Niley, I'm just concerned for you, that's all.  
>NILEY: Thanks... I guess, I know that I haven't been myself lately... so thanks for snapping me out of it. Now can I have my phone back?<br>OLIVIA: No... I'm not that easy.  
>NILEY: Really? That's a first.<br>OLIVIA: Ugh, shut up. (beat) You know why I didn't tell them you were with me that night?  
>NILEY: No.<br>OLIVIA: Because you needed to see the consequences of your actions. I wanted you to squirm a bit. I knew you'd get out of it somehow though but... I lied to Perkins for your own good. If you would've gotten away with it... who knows what else you would be doing now?  
>NILEY: I'm not going crazy.<br>OLIVIA: It's worse. You're not being yourself. Okay? Now let's... watch some shitty Jersey Shore or something. And when I see deemed fit... your phone will be back in your posession.  
>NILEY: Okay.<p>

They turn to watch the TV - - 4 hours go by - - it's clear some of their brain cells have died from watching such crap. Niley slowly turns her head...

NILEY: Can I have my phone back now?  
>OLIVIA: NO!<p>

4.  
>The van makes it's way up a small Colorado village - - snow has blanketed everything. Jill excitedly looks out the window with her camera in hand, taking pictures of every cottage as it passes by. Trevor kisses her on the lips and she cozies up next to him as she still takes pictures. Trevor secretly looks down at his phone, a text being sent to Jenny on his screen... Jill opens her window, feeling the cold air against her hand. She giggles... she takes another picture of a cottage... and then the next... and suddenly an intense feeling comes over her... she watches the next cottage slowly pass by... she looks at the mailbox... YORBA written on the side of it.<p>

A figure in the window looks down and watches the van go by... Jill looks around at her surroundings... trying to remember this spot... she pokes her head back out the window and back up at the house... the figure closes the curtains of the window... she puts her head back in the van... a sick feeling in her stomach... Trevor rubs her thigh and Jill snaps out of it... trying to play off that everything is okay...

Kirby's at work, bored. The boss comes in, telling them that inventory is tonight and they'll be up into the wee hours of the morning doing it. He assigns Topher and Kirby to stay a little late to double check the work. Kirby is so not in the mood for this right now...

5.  
>The crew make it to the cabin and a lot of the Cinema Club members are already there, waiting. They exit and greet each other. The old members are back: Freddy, Esline, Leo, Mayra, Boris, Chantelle and Will along with many other people invited. On the side of the cabin is a hill with a bunch of cut down trees stuck in place with a large make shift screen on the side of the cabin. This is the Stab-A-Thon viewing area.<p>

Charlie gets to it, setting up the projector and the DVDs as everyone starts taking their seats. A few enter the cabin to use the bathroom. Roy and Tess immediately go up stairs... let's just say we don't hear from them for the rest of the day...

Stab-A-Thon is in full swing. Solai helps Robbie pass out drinks poured from a keg to those on the side of the hill, watching the movie. Jill can't concentrate as Trevor is totally into the movies. This is his first time seeing most of them. Jill gets up and tells him she's going for a walk. As she goes, he pulls out his phone... sending another text.

Jenny and Marnie sit on the couch still, in place. Marnie notices Jenny on her phone. She intrudes.

MARNIE: Don't tell me you're talking to him still.  
>JENNY: What?<br>MARNIE: Jenny... you're gonna get in trouble. Trevor is with JILL. Of all people that you shouldn't be fucking with.  
>JENNY: And why's that, Marnie? Enlighten me?<br>MARNIE: I don't know because she's CRAZY! She spat in my face like it meant nothing!  
>JENNY: I've known Jill for a long time... and she's been very disrespectful. For her to be like that with me... why should I care anymore? I've always had her back and then... I dunno.<br>MARNIE: It's still shady.  
>JENNY: We'll tell her soon. Just not now.<br>MARNIE: So how many times have you guys met up?  
>JENNY: Just like 2 more times since the first time.<br>MARNIE: And what did you do?  
>JENNY: Well we didn't have sex, Marnie, if that's what you're thinking!<br>MARNIE: You might as well be at this point... you're already screwed if she finds out... and I don't wanna be around when she does because I don't wanna know her reaction!  
>JENNY: What, she's gonna go on a killing spree, starting with us? Give me a break, Marnie. C'mon, you know better than that. That's why you hate horror movies to begin with. Because they're "illogical!" She'll take it like any other girl would... cry, cry and cry some more. Be pissed off at me, dirty looks, maybe a "get in my face" moment but she's not gonna do anything drastic.<br>MARNIE: If you say so, Jenny... I still think it's a bad idea...

6.  
>Jill makes her way down the icy road... coming towards the Yorba house... she stops at the mailbox and opens it, taking out a few letters... she reads the first address... PATRICK YORBA. She shoves it back into the box and closes it, resting her head on it. She looks back up at the house as her breathing becomes heavy, muttering "shit."<p>

She takes a step towards the house and stops instantly then begins to walk back up the road. A log SLICES IN HALF behind her... she stops and turns... Patrick stands there, axe in hand and looks on at Jill - - a deep coldness in his eyes. Jill smiles nervously as he puts another log on the tree stump.

PATRICK: What are you doing here, Jill?

HE SLICES ANOTHER LOG IN HALF. Jill hesitantly moves a bit forward.

JILL: Stab-A-Thon at our cabin up the street.  
>PATRICK: (putting up another log) What the hell is that?<br>JILL: It's like - - we watch all the movies in the... (her train of thought is disturbed by him slicing another log)... Stab series.  
>PATRICK: (chuckles) You and your friends... and those stupid movies... (SLICES ANOTHER LOG)... you look good.<br>JILL: So do you. Your neck is - ?  
>PATRICK: Healed, thanks for your concern.<br>JILL: Look, I didn't mean to hurt you like I did...  
>PATRICK: No, Jill, (puts down the axe) it was my fault. I was just... an asshole.<br>JILL: That's a nice way of putting it.  
>PATRICK: I was a dick, I was a bastard, piece of shit, yada yada yada.<p>

Patrick smiles at her - Jill remembers that smile fondly and she can't help but smile back.

PATRICK: I'm the one who should be sorry. You did what you had to and I don't resent you for it. I wanna be the bigger man and say that.

Patrick takes a step closer and Jill steps back. Patrick notices...

PATRICK: I wouldn't try to hurt you again, Jill. (chuckles) I learned my lesson. Don't fuck with Jill Roberts!  
>JILL: That's not who I am though... I was crazy that night.<br>PATRICK: Well... we'd be surprised of who we are once we're put in that moment. Like I said, I don't blame you. I would've broke my neck too...  
>JILL: If there's anything I can do...<br>PATRICK: Jill, stop trying to apologize for doing the right thing. It should be me who should be eternally apologetic. Things got out of hand... I was a douchebag. I don't know what came over me, usually I'm not... I don't have an excuse, Jill.  
>JILL: Well... I gotta get going. It was uh... good seeing you. I thought about you quite a lot. Always wondered what happened to you...<br>PATRICK: That's really thoughtful, thanks.

Jill begins to ascend the hill, going back onto the road. Patrick watches her go... he runs across his snowy lawn and follows behind her. Jill turns.

PATRICK: Look, can I just... make up for it?  
>JILL: What?<br>PATRICK: I wanna make up for what I did. It was the worst thing a guy could've done and... I'm a different person now. I think that you and I... I mean, I know there's no chance you'll ever trust me like that again but... I wanna make up for it. Dinner? Or something, I don't know.  
>JILL: Patrick, I have a boyfriend now. He's waiting for me, actually.<br>PATRICK: Oh... okay.  
>JILL: I'm sorry...<br>PATRICK: Well hey... if you ever change your mind... (hands Jill a business card)... you know how to reach me.  
>JILL: Yorba Plumbing?<br>PATRICK: Yeah, I got into the piping business when I moved out here and ofcourse after a couple of months of physical therapy...  
>JILL: That's good. That's good.<br>PATRICK: Alright, I'll see you. You wanna ride up the street or something?  
>JILL: No, that's okay. I can walk. Thanks.<br>PATRICK: Alright, see ya.

Patrick walks back to his stump as Jill goes back up the hill. She looks down at the card... smiling.

Jill comes back to the cabin. The entire crowd is in the middle of Stab 5. Trevor is watching, laughing hysterically at how bad the movie is. Jill touches his shoulder and he gets up, following her into the cabin. Trevor feels something is wrong... Jill quickly kisses him hard, taking off his jacket. He does the same, kissing back and starting to unclothe her.

They make their way up the stairs, caressing each other madly until they make it into the bedroom. Trevor now has control, and throws Jill on the bed as they're both now half naked. He gets on top of her, taking off any remaining clothing from her as she declothes him. He stops for only a moment... "are you sure?" She nods as he continues going at it... Jill rubs his back and Trevor starts to slow down, trying to focus.

He penetrates her, slowly as she moans softly and bites her lip. He pushes all the way in and back out, wrapping her legs around his waist as he's on top of her and sliding in and out of her. She squints her face, a painful look. He starts to slow down, noticing the expression and she tells him to keep going and not to stop. The pain grows... but so does her enjoyment. Jill scratches Trevor's back and she bites his neck... and then she looks in her hand... Patrick's card is still there... she moans harder as she's looking at it... a sinister look in her eyes...

Get started on your reviews now! Part 2 of this episode is coming up but you'll need a 205 total to get the THREE PART, FULLY WRITTEN, SEASON FINALE which is NEXT! Trust me, it's the moment you've been DYING TO SEE!

If you have any questions, put 'em in your reviews today so they can be answered in the upcoming Q&A!

Don't forget to join the Facebook Scream fanfiction fanpage!  
>facebook. compages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943


	21. Episode 11: Cabin Fever: Part 2

***Warning: This episode contains multiple sequences of GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT. Reader's discretion is advised.***

211 - Cabin Fever: Part 2

1.  
>The films are over. We're deep into the night now. The last of the Cinema Club says goodnight and drives off down the hill while the rest of the usual gang stays in the cabin. Charlie sits at the table, playing cards with Stephie, Robbie and Solai. Charlie notices Robbie giving Solai looks all night... but he doesn't say anything. Stephie then mentions that Jill, Trevor, Roy and Tess have been up stairs all night. She looks over at Charlie... trying to hint the same thing. Charlie purposely loses in the game, as does Stephie. They both say goodnight and quickly rush up stairs.<p>

Solai and Robbie are now alone, sitting at the table. Robbie tries to ease the moment, asking if she wants to play anymore cards. She declines, saying she'd rather watch another movie or something. Robbie declines, he's movie-d out.

ROBBIE: Board game?  
>SOLAI: Not really into them... snow fight?<br>ROBBIE: It's too late. (they both chuckle) Music?  
>SOLAI: You wanna dance?<br>ROBBIE: I meant making it but...  
>SOLAI: That sounds fun, let's dance!<br>ROBBIE: Everyone's sleeping, we can't have music.  
>SOLAI: Robbie, honestly, I think sleeping is the last thing they're doing...<br>ROBBIE: ...I'm rusty. I haven't danced in awhile.  
>SOLAI: That's fine, I'll guide you... when have I ever steered you wrong? C'mon.<p>

Solai grabs his hand and they move more towards the center of the room... the fireplace behind them... Solai turns on her mp3 player... slow R&B.

ROBBIE: Isn't there something a little faster?  
>SOLAI: I put it on random. Just go with the flow...<p>

Solai puts her arms around his neck and Robbie puts his hands on her waist... Robbie looks uncomfortable but Solai is trying to ease the mood with her smile...

SOLAI: It's just dancing, Robbie...  
>ROBBIE: No... no, it's not.<br>SOLAI: No?  
>ROBBIE: I'm sorry, this just... it doesn't feel right.<br>SOLAI: Robbie, c'mon.  
>ROBBIE: I can't. I'm sorry...<br>SOLAI: It's JUST dancing. It's only something more if you want it to be...  
>ROBBIE: Just dancing?<br>SOLAI: Can't get mad over dancing, can you?  
>ROBBIE: (chuckles) Niley can.<br>SOLAI: Niley needs to learn to ease up.  
>ROBBIE: I suppose that's true, too.<br>SOLAI: So if it's just dancing to you... then why the discomfort?  
>ROBBIE: I just... I don't know.<br>SOLAI: Is it because you... feel something?  
>ROBBIE: I don't know what you mean.<br>SOLAI: Really? (looks down at his crotch) Because I feel something.  
>ROBBIE: (he goes RED) See, this is a bad idea.<br>SOLAI: (laughs) It's fine, Robbie, I'm used to it.  
>ROBBIE: No, I'm embarassed.<br>SOLAI: Robbie, just relax! I won't go tell anybody that you got a hard on dancing with me. Okay? I'm a good looking girl and you're pressed up against me. I'd be offended if you weren't...  
>ROBBIE: Oh, that's comforting...<br>SOLAI: Well what do you suggest we do to make it go away...  
>ROBBIE: I'm gonna... you know what? It's been a long day. I'm gonna go to sleep.<p>

Robbie backs off and Solai stands there, a bit disappointed. Robbie heads up the stairs.

SOLAI: Goodnight, Robbie...

Solai looks at the fire and turns off the gas, extinguishing it. The room goes dark. She starts to take of her clothes and strips down to her underwear, getting herself comfortable... she gets into the couch, laying down and pulling the blanket over her.

2.  
>Kirby and Topher scan the stuff in the stock room... Kirby is nearly knocked out but Topher is a champion, still going. Topher realizes she can barely stand.<p>

TOPHER: Hey, just sit down. I got the rest, okay?  
>KIRBY: You sure?<br>TOPHER: Yeah, go ahead.  
>KIRBY: Thanks, Toph.<p>

Kirby sits down, taking out a soda and swigs.

TOPHER: So uh, that was some accident you had a few weeks back.  
>KIRBY: Yeah? What about it?<br>TOPHER: What happened?  
>KIRBY: I hit a dog.<br>TOPHER: You hit a dog, rolled your car and smashed into a wall?  
>KIRBY: (clicks her tongue) Precisely.<br>TOPHER: Sounds like there's more to it than that.  
>KIRBY: You want complete honesty?<br>TOPHER: Yeah.  
>KIRBY: It's probably the fatigue talking but I'm ready for some honesty...<p>

Topher stops and turns around to Kirby...

KIRBY: Did you know my ex boyfriend was killed in a shooting?  
>TOPHER: The Penciatti Hotel? I heard something about that.<br>KIRBY: I loved him. I really did. I was... distraught after. I couldn't even function... things were picking up and then I started to... fall again, you know?

Topher smirks.

KIRBY: Roy Popper. (giggles) Stupid name.

Topher's smile goes away and he goes back to scanning the iterms.

KIRBY: And just to make matters worse, one of my friends was pregnant with Prichard's baby. She kinda, sorta, semi-raped him, I don't know. But then she lost the baby...

Topher turns back around again, realizing this is serious.

KIRBY: I lost the only thing of him that was still apart of my world. Anyway, back to Roy - - turned out he found someone else. Because I made a mistake. Because I told him I just wanted to be friends because I was stupid and because I thought we should just be friends because that's what worked.  
>TOPHER: That's a lot of becauses.<br>KIRBY: And that day, I was driving... I needed something to make me feel alive again. Ya know? Just SOMETHING to be keep me going. So I got my adrenaline fix by swerving towards other cars (smirks, realizing how dumb this sounds out loud now). The last time I did it, I stayed in the other lane for too long. Swerved out of the way, there was a dog - - SPLAT. The swerve combined with the poor pup under my tire made my car roll. Now everyone thinks I'm a psycho and the Sheriff is always on my ass about my driving. Ofcourse he doesn't know the truth but still, I'm just another reckless teen in his eyes... (pause) God, honestly feels great, doesn't it?  
>TOPHER: Thank you for that.<br>KIRBY: How about you, Topher?  
>TOPHER: What?<br>KIRBY: We've been playing this back and forth for so long. Are you gonna be honest with me? Or are you just gonna keep pussyfooting around?  
>TOPHER: I don't know what you're talking about.<br>KIRBY: Of course you don't... it's just my imagination, right?

Topher turns back to the wall of items... scanning away... he turns back to Kirby, confident.

TOPHER: You're right. I like you. I always have. From the moment I saw you, I knew that you were something special. And every once and awhile, I took a chance and it failed so I stopped persuing. I felt stupid so if you could just stop making fun of me about it, that'd be nice.  
>KIRBY: Why would you stop trying? Look where we are... all alone... stock room... I'm "tired." You could easily take advantage...<br>TOPHER: That's not my style.  
>KIRBY: Bitch.<br>TOPHER: Excuse me?  
>KIRBY: You're a little bitch. C'mon Topher... be a man... fuck me. Right here.<br>TOPHER: You're tired.  
>KIRBY: I'm horny.<br>TOPHER: We're not gonna do this...  
>KIRBY: Too bad...<br>TOPHER: ... you really wanna do this, right here? !  
>KIRBY: Better time and place as any.<br>TOPHER: (nervous laughs) You're crazy.  
>KIRBY: No, like I said... I'm horny.<br>TOPHER: And alone and your head is not in the right place.  
>KIRBY: Mostly horny. I could use a good cock in me... can you supply that, Topher?<p>

Topher watches her... he can barely think straight...

KIRBY: No strings attatched.  
>TOPHER:... fuck it.<p>

Topher drops his scanner and rushes in between Kirby's legs, kissing her passionately.

3.  
>Katherine sits at home, on her computer. On her desk is an assignment sheet for "current event journalism" She's on a news site... the latest story in Woodsboro... three found dead in a grave, burned alive. 2 adults and 1 child. Katherine clicks it... a video of Mr. Leeds is on the side. She watches it.<p>

MR. LEEDS: I just hope that the killer is caught and this can be resolved. Nothing is worse than losing a loved one and to figure out that this was tied to that kid being taken, it just... breaks my heart even more...

Katherine clicks it off and goes to Google, looking for more information the site the bodies were found. There's pictures showing tire tracks at the scene. The hole the bodies were taken from. She prints out the tire track and grabs the sheet, heading for the door.

Katherine drives down the street, looking for an address... she finds it... it's Mr. Leeds' house. The night is dark and there's nobody in site. She grabs the picture and slowly approaches his car... she holds the picture up to his tires... they don't match. She folds up the paper and puts it in her pocket... she makes her way to the front door, examining the walk way. She peers her head into a window... it's dark - - everything looks normal.

She makes her way back to the garage... the door isn't closed fully. There's an inch left open... she gets down on her knees, grabbing her cell phone as a flash light and looks in... all looks normal. She sighs... and looks around the house... there's a window heading into what she assumes is the basement. She slowly makes her way over and looks at the window... she touches it - - it opens. Katherine gets back up, checking her surroundings... nobody is in sight... she enters.

She drops down onto the floor softly and uses her cell phone once more for light... she examines the basement... it's fairly empty... she comes to a small door under the stairs leading into the kitchen... she opens it. S&M clothing, gadgets and other related objects... she's disgusted and closes it. She notices a drop on the ground next to the door... she kneels down... it's red. There's another drop... and another... a trail... she follows it to something with tarp over it... she moves the tarp... TIRES.

She grabs the picture out of her pocket and holds it up to the dirty tires... the tracks match... she gasps and tries to hold it in... she's nearly giddy... she sits down for a moment.

KATHERINE: This is it... my big break... my story...

She jumps up and exits out of the basement and runs back to her car... MR. LEEDS WATCHES HER FROM HIS BEDROOM WINDOW. She doesn't notice, she's too excited. She drives off... he exits his room and descends his stairs, coming into the kitchen. He opens the basement door and comes down... all looks normal... the tarp is still pulled off the tires... he breathes heavily... pissed off... he makes his way to the stairs to run back up... he enters the kitchen... there's a closet and he bursts the door open... a Ghostface costume hangs there. He looks at it... fiercely angry... a SLAMS THE DOOR SHUT.

4.  
>Time passes by... hours ticking away at the clock... 4 in the morning... Olivia gets up from the couch and notices Niley's knocked out. She puts her phone on the coffee table for her and exits her house. Niley wakes up at the sound of the door shutting... she looks up at her phone... she grabs it... she quickly scrolls down to Robbie's name... she ponders for a moment... Olivia's right... she's not herself... she's going crazy... she needs to just let this go... she puts the phone back on the table and she stares at it momentarily. She closes her eyes again, falling back asleep to the sound of infomercials...<p>

Back at the cabin, Robbie comes down stairs, in just his boxers and looks at Solai on the couch. She's passed out. Coast is clear. He runs to the kitchen, looking for a soda. He finds one and heads to the counter. He keeps an eye at the couch... he slowly tries to pop the lid... the soda rushes out, foam spraying everywhere. He rushes to the sink. Solai sits up and looks into the kitchen...

SOLAI: What are you doing?  
>ROBBIE: Sorry, sorry, go back to sleep.<br>SOLAI: I want one.

Solai gets up and makes her way to the fridge, wrapped in her blanket. Robbie awkwardly tries to cover himself but there isn't much he can do but just stand there. She opens the frige, bending over to look for a soda... Robbie turns to look... the blanket slides from covering her ass, exposing her yellow laced thong and Robbie stares... his boxers getting tighter. She comes back up, the blanket covering her again and she joins Robbie at the counter as he tries to hide his crotch area.

SOLAI: Open it for me?  
>ROBBIE: I don't know if you saw, but I don't have the best luck with these things.<br>SOLAI: (smiles) I'll try it than.

She opens it - - it bursts too and she rushes it into the sink as they both laugh. Robbie stands next to her... his erection pressing against her side. She turns, his erection then entering into the opening of her blanket and presses against her panties. She looks shocked and looks down...

SOLAI: Bad boy...

Solai drops the blanket... standing there in just her bra and panties in front of him... he shivers and she presses his body against hers, his erection sliding against her vagina. THEY KISS fiercly, groping on each other and thrusting their hips on one another. Robbie pushes her against the counter, moving anything behind her out of the way. Solai jumps up onto the counter, pulling Robbie in closer and in between her legs. He kisses her neck and in between her breast... she slides her underwear out of the way and pulls his throbbing penis out of his boxers.

ROBBIE: Wai, wai, wai, we need a - we need a condom.  
>SOLAI: I'm on the pill.<p>

And just then, she guides it directly inside of her. She holds onto his back and grabs him from behind, forcing him to thrust into her until he gets the motion of it himself. Robbie then picks her up off the counter, still inside her and throws her onto the couch. He starts to have a regretful look in his eyes... his erection fades and Solai notices...

SOLAI: Are you okay?  
>ROBBIE: No... no, I'm sorry.<p>

Robbie gets up and Solai runs back into the kitchen, grabbing the blanket and quickly sits back down on the couch as Robbie stands there, totally feeling screwed.

SOLAI: This didn't happen, okay? It was a dream. Right?  
>ROBBIE: (still panting) Yeah... yeah.<br>SOLAI: I'll just call a cab or something.

Solai grabs her pants, bending over the couch and looking for her phone. Robbie watches, her ass in the thong again... pumpkin shaped, muscular, smooth, perfectly round, a toned dancer's body... irresistable... he becomes erect again, coming up behind her and pressing himself against her. She looks back as he caresses the side of her thighs... she moans softly... he slides in her... Robbie's more into it now and thrusts into her roughly. She holds onto the sides of the couch, trying not to be thrown off. She tries to lay on her back but Robbie keeps her there, bent over. She moans loudly - -

5.  
>THE NEXT MORNING. They lay together on the couch, asleep. A door upstairs opens... out comes Trevor... tired, bed head and yawning. He comes down the stairs and looks at the couch, noticing the two of them together... he thinks nothing of it... he gets to the kitchen... stops... his eyes open wide... he literally walks backwards to the couch... "NO WAY."<p>

Trevor is practically already back upstairs and knocks on the bathroom door. Jill's inside, on the potty. "You gotta see this!" Cut to Jill now looking down at the two on the couch... she SLAPS Robbie on the face and he wakes up, Solai waking up with him. Robbie realizes it's morning and nearly jumps off the couch.

JILL: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?  
>ROBBIE: Oh my God, oh my God!<br>SOLAI: Oh, shit.  
>JILL: What is this? !<br>ROBBIE: Look, Jill, it's not what you think!  
>JILL: Oh, great. Fucking GREAT.<br>ROBBIE: Jill, seriously! We were playing - - uh, uh, Scrabble and you know, we just fell asleep on the couch.  
>JILL: Half naked, both of you?<br>ROBBIE: Well we must've just - - took off our clothes, while we were sleeping. Right, Solai? People do that, Right?  
>SOLAI: (looking down) We had sex.<br>ROBBIE: NO! NO!  
>JILL: Robbie, I can't believe you.<br>TREVOR: I can't believe it either man, I didn't know you had it in you!  
>JILL: Trevor, SHUT UP!<br>ROBBIE: Jill, please, please, just listen to me, okay?  
>JILL: What's there to hear? We caught you - - red handed!<br>ROBBIE: (facepalms himself) I'm SORRY! OKAY! I FUCKED UP! I FUCKED UP!  
>SOLAI: No, this - - this is my fault. We were dancing and it was me, Jill... please, don't be mad at him. Don't tell Niley, let me do it.<br>ROBBIE: No, nobody is telling Niley!  
>CHARLIE: Nobody's telling Niley what?<p>

Charlie and Stephie both come down the stairs and Robbie is even more embarassed. Charlie looks at the situation - - OH MY GOD.

JILL: They had sex!  
>CHARLIE:... I can see that.<br>STEPHIE: I knew we woke up too soon.  
>ROBBIE: Could you just keep it down?<br>JILL: Robbie!  
>TREVOR: Look, everyone just calm down for a second, okay! (waits for it to settle) This is Robbie's business. We're friends of Niley but... he has to tell her. And quite frankly, it'll be funny when he gets his ass kicked for it so let's just... let him handle it.<br>JILL: He's not gonna tell her, you fucking kidding me?  
>TREVOR: Jill, if you do it, you're the messenger. And she's gonna hate you for it. Doesn't matter if you weren't involved. The messenger is always hated. Like the messenger in 300. "THIS IS SPARTA!" and he was kicked down an infinite hole. That's gonna be Niley to you.<br>JILL: You trying to rationalize me not telling one of my best friends about her dumbass boyfriend cheating with the movie 300?  
>ROBBIE: I'm also one of your best friends, just saying.<br>JILL: NOT ANYMORE!  
>ROBBIE: Fuck.<br>CHARLIE: I still love you, man.  
>ROBBIE: Oh, thanks.<p>

Roy listens at the top of the stairs... he decides not to come down... he backs away and into his room... he sits at the edge of the bed... he looks at his phone... and continues listening to what's going on downstairs.

ROY: Shit...

Get started on your reviews now! Part 3 of this episode is coming up but you'll need a 205 total to get the THREE PART, FULLY WRITTEN, SEASON FINALE which is NEXT! Trust me, it's the moment you've been DYING TO SEE!

If you have any questions, put 'em in your reviews today so they can be answered in the upcoming Q&A!

Don't forget to join the Facebook Scream fanfiction fanpage!  
>facebook. compages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/18951676778094


	22. Episode 11: Cabin Fever: Part 3

1.  
>OPEN ON:<br>WOODSBORO MARKET. Mr. Leeds makes his way down the aisle, shopping cart in hand. His mind is elsewhere, mindlessly putting items in his basket. Chelsea enters the market, directly heading towards him with a big smile. Mr. Leeds notices her, immediately turning in the other direction. She tries to follow him. Mr. Leeds ditches his basket and runs for the exit. Chelsea finds his basket, looking for him in the area. Mr. Leeds sneaks out just as her head is turned. Chelsea turns back around, noticing through the window his car is leaving the parking lot.

BACK TO:  
>THE CABIN. The day has progressed. Things have settled a bit. Trevor is at the table with Roy, playing a game of Operation. Everyone else seems to be gone. Charlie is in the kitchen, making a brew of coffee while Stephie sits at the bar, awaiting a cup.<p>

STEPHIE: So what's going to happen?  
>CHARLIE: I don't know.<br>STEPHIE: You think Robbie and Niley will end?  
>CHARLIE: I think that's a given at this point.<br>STEPHIE: But we all friends.  
>CHARLIE: That's the shitty part...<p>

We move over to Roy and Trevor.

TREVOR: Can you believe it, man? Robbie? HA!  
>ROY: Yeah...<br>TREVOR: I mean, all guys cheat but I didn't think he had it in him.  
>ROY: All guys?<br>TREVOR: Well you know what I mean.  
>ROY: No, actually, I don't.<br>TREVOR: We're men. We fuck up more than girls do. It's normal. Is that an excuse? No. We think with our dicks. We know it, too. Sometimes even, we wish we could stop it but... the dick wants what the dick wants. And once the dick wants it - - make way because, it won't stop.  
>ROY: Men and women have the same urges. It's just guys get caught easier than women do. And guys have that excuse, making it easier for them to get caught.<br>TREVOR: You think so?  
>ROY: I know so. Plus guys always talk about it... women keep their mouths shut.<br>TREVOR: So if guys were more like girls, in their manner of not talking about their victories, they wouldn't be caught so easy?  
>ROY: Once you talk about it, it's hard to hide it. Even in your body language. It's out in the world, it exists. It's a living, breathing thought that bounces off the walls and forever returns back to you. I don't wanna say hiding is the best idea but... sometimes a secret is the best way to go.<p>

2.  
>Out on the streets of Colorado, Jill, Robbie and Solai are having a walk. Jill is furious while the other two are too ashamed to even say anything.<p>

ROBBIE: Jill, I don't know what we're doing.  
>JILL: Just shut up for a second.<p>

They keep walking. The snow is cold and they're getting even further and further away from the cabin. Robbie stops, prompting the rest to stop.

ROBBIE: Jill, c'mon.  
>JILL: Okay. You tell her.<br>ROBBIE: (beat) I will.  
>JILL: You promise?<br>ROBBIE: Yeah, I promise.  
>JILL: And what about Solai?<br>SOLAI: What about me?  
>JILL: I'm not talking to you.<br>ROBBIE: I don't know what you mean, Jill.  
>JILL: You can never see her again. You understand me?<br>SOLAI: That's not your decision to make. What if Robbie and I decide we wanna be together?  
>JILL: It is my decision, Niley is my friend and you WON'T be together because I won't allow it. You think it'll actually work between you? It started as a cheat, it'll end as a cheat. It never works out well, trust me. And Niley is going to be distraught as is and I honestly don't think she'll leave Robbie because of it.<br>ROBBIE: Really?  
>JILL: Niley has something going on with her. I don't know what it is but... she needs someone that can be close to her. She needs something or else I don't know what she'll do. Her behavior lately is sporadic at best. The jealousy, the accusations, paranoia and burning down houses.<br>ROBBIE: Wait, what?  
>JILL: If you leave Niley without her being on board, I'm afraid she will do something hasty. She might hurt one of you. Solai, trust me. This is what you want. If I tell her, Trevor was right - - I'm the messenger. She'll hate me, hate you and hate her. And she'll have no one. But if Robbie tells her... he comes clean. Despite his actions, he's still capable of being a decent human being and she'll see that. I act as if I didn't know. And Solai gets away scott free because she knows if she does anything to her, she'll lose Robbie and he's the one thing holding her up right now. Which is ironic, because you're the one thing pulling her down.<br>ROBBIE: I'm not pulling her down.  
>JILL: Her suspicions have been right all along, Robbie! From Andy being found with that kid to you possibly liking someone else, whether it's Marnie or Solai. You're not exactly helping the situation! Actually, you know what? I don't know what's going to happen. Maybe she'll flip no matter who tells her... but this is your mess to clean up and you need to deal with it. And you need to deal with it NOW. Not now-now, but now when you see her in person.<br>SOLAI: So what do I do?  
>JILL: Pray she has mercy and does what I think she'll do. But I can't vouch for it... she's unpredictable. But other than that, my best advice is you go into hiding. Change schools even, if you can.<br>SOLAI: I'm not gonna do that.  
>JILL: Your funeral.<br>ROBBIE: Niley will be fine. I'll handle it. I'll make sure she takes this maturely.  
>JILL: You better hope she does. For your sake... for Solai's sake... shit, for my sake even. So promise me again, Robbie, that you will tell her.<br>ROBBIE: I promise.  
>JILL: You make sure of that promise... or I'll make sure you end up dead.<p>

Jill walks away back towards the cabin, leaving Robbie and Solai behind. Robbie sighs, looking at Solai.

SOLAI: I'm sorry.  
>ROBBIE: This wasn't your fault.<p>

The van is filled back up, Robbie and Solai seperated from each other. Roy sits with Solai... Tess sits with Robbie... Charlie drives, turning up the music to ease the moment. Jill looks out the window, pissed off as ever. She passes by Patrick's house going down the hill... she watches it go by... she looks back at Trevor. He smiles at her... she hugs him... a tear falling from her eye.

3.  
>THE NEXT DAY. Robbie stands at the steps of Woodsboro High, shaking. It's like every step he goes up, his heart beats harder and harder. He begins to sweat, his vision blurs... he can already see Niley at the end of the hall. She's talking to Olivia, having a laugh. He continues forward... Olivia walks away and Niley smiles, walking in his direction. She hugs him and he hugs back... she kisses him on the lips and he smiles... he can't help but smile when looking at her. Solai walks by behind them... he remembers what he has to do...<p>

ROBBIE: Niley?  
>NILEY: Yes, honey?<br>ROBBIE: I have to tell you something.  
>NILEY: What?<br>ROBBIE: I did something... something that... can't be taken back.  
>NILEY: And?<br>ROBBIE: I... fell in love with you.  
>NILEY: Aw, how sweet. I love you too!<p>

Niley kisses him again and grabs him by the hand. He keeps it in... he says nothing... and they walk on as if nothing had happened...

Katherine enters the guidance counselor's office, throwing a file onto Gale's desk.

GALE: What's this?  
>KATHERINE: My story. You're a former journalist, I could use your opinion if this is enough to write about.<br>GALE: (looking at it) Katherine, this family has gone through enough lately.  
>KATHERINE: But it's all there. And it makes sense. I know it.<br>GALE: The last time I got into this... a man was humiliated in front of all of Woodsboro.  
>KATHERINE: And that same man was found with the dead child he was accused of kidnapping.<br>GALE: Maybe it was to send a message. If Andy really did kidnap that kid and kill him, why would he end up in the same burial plot as him?  
>KATHERINE: That's what I thought at first too... but as my new research implies... it wasn't Andy. It was one of our own... Mr. Leeds.<br>GALE: This is crazy.  
>KATHERINE: Think about it. Mr. Leeds moves to Woodsboro, as does Andy. Less than a month later, Halloween night, a kid goes missing. Another month or two goes by, Mr. Leeds begins teaching at Woodsboro High. Andy is accused but no evidence to charge him for. Andy's house is burnt down and he moves in with his cousin, Mr. Leeds. Not too long after, the kid, Andy and his lover are all found in a hole and burnt... with Mr. Leeds' tire tracks at the scene of the crime. The little remaining forensic evidence tells us the kid was long dead before Andy and his boyfriend. Meaning, Andy and his boyfriend went back to the burial ground of his body and were killed. Andy's boyfriend's death is a bit unknown but Andy himself, through skeletal structure reconfiguration suffered a blunt force trauma to the head BEFORE his body caught on fire. My theory: Mr. Leeds knew about Andy and that he kidnapped the boy. In effort to not indicate himself, he kills his cousin and his boyfriend so he isn't to blame.<br>GALE: But why would he just randomly kill them?  
>KATHERINE: And that's the second major piece of evidence. (takes out the photo) Blood drops in Mr. Leeds' basement. Whose they are, I don't know but with a warrant, his basement can be searched and forensic can test the blood. Once again, my theory... Mr. Leeds had the kid in his basement for Andy. Which is why they never found him in Andy's basement because Mr. Leeds was holding him. He probably felt paranoia sneaking up on him, killed the two and stuck the bodies with the kid's body in order to make it look like he himself had nothing to do with it. The law would than look into why their bodies were found there, possibly thinking a murder-suicide based on guilt and putting Mr. Leeds completely out of the picture.<br>GALE: I'm sure there were plenty of tire tracks in the area, it is easily possible that someone could've had the same as Mr. Leeds.  
>KATHERINE: I covered that, too. (takes out the photo) And if that was the case... why would Mr. Leeds be hiding his muddy tires in his basement?<br>GALE: Sounds like you have a solid case. But I won't be apart of it.  
>KATHERINE: Gale, this could be my rise to fame with this piece here! I could solve a crime, put a guilty man in jail! Better than the stupid Woodsboro Police Department ever could!<br>GALE: Hey, that's my husband you're talking about.  
>KATHERINE: I connected the dots.<br>GALE: And good for you. But I made my mistake of helping someone else before, more than once and it never turned out to be the real deal. Look closer, think outside the box... what it seems to be, it probably isn't.  
>KATHERINE: Or... it's exactly what it seems to be, but we're such over critical people we miss the truth.<br>GALE: The police have a procedure for a reason. Let them handle this.  
>KATHERINE: But I know the truth.<br>GALE: You think you know the truth... you know nothing.

Katherine grabs her file and exits the room.

4.  
>Mr. Leeds sits in his room... he knows Chelsea is going to come. She does every day... why would today be any different? He takes out a bottle... rufulin. He takes a few tablets, swallows them and puts it away. Chelsea enters the room, closing the blinds and locking the door. She starts to undress, coming toward Mr. Leeds. He doesn't resist this time... he lets her take control...<p>

Jill and Olivia make their way through the parking lot. Olivia senses something is wrong. Jill isn't saying anything. Olivia's still suspicious... Cory is by her car... Jill stops... Cory insists he's fine and that he just wants to talk and even Olivia can stay. Jill's comforted by that... he says he did some therapy and wanted to say he was sorry for his actions. Jill tells him it's okay. He then asks her to Prom. Jill goes wide eyed - - that was random. He explains that his therapist told him that closure would help him in his situation to finally get over her. Jill asks if he's even supposed to be talking to her and he admits that he's not but he thought he'd give it a shot. Jill agrees to the proposal and Olivia looks at her like she's crazy, asking about Trevor. Jill says she he'll live and that she's just trying to help someone with their problems, as she too knows what that's like. Cory seems excited and promises she won't regret it. Jill makes him promise that it's just a one night thing and that afterward, nothing will happen between them. He understands and walks off.

OLIVIA: Why do I have a feeling that that was a horrible idea?  
>JILL: Olivia... everything will be just fine.<p>

NEXT TIME ON WOODSBORO HIGH:  
>- Prom comes to Woodsboro High<br>- Mysteries are unraveled  
>- Secrets are revealed<br>- Friendships will END  
>- Relationships will CRUMBLE<br>- and HEADS - WILL - ROLL!

That's it for this MEGA episode! Now it's time for the FOUR PART, FULLY WRITTEN, SEASON FINALE! Trust me, it's the moment you've been DYING TO SEE! 205 reviews to get it so get to 'em! The faster, the quicker they come!

If you have any questions, put 'em in your reviews today so they can be answered in the upcoming Q&A!

Don't forget to join the Facebook Scream fanfiction fanpage!  
>facebook. compages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943

THE FOUR PART, FULLY WRITTEN, SEASON FINALE IS NEXT!  
>205 reviews to get PART 1.<br>220 reviews to get PART 2.  
>235 reviews to get PART 3.<br>250 reviews to get PART 4.  
>300 reviews to get THE FINAL SEASON! (there will be some commentaries, Q&amp;As and etc. to help bring up the review count, so don't worry!)<p> 


	23. Episode 12: MONSTER: Season Finale Pt 1

**"MONSTER"**  
>THE <em>FIVE<em> PART "WOODSBORO HIGH" SEASON FINALE EVENT BEGINS ... NOW!

CUT TO:  
>Previously on "Woodsboro High:"<br>- Chelsea had her way with Mr. Leeds but not before drugging himself in the process...  
>- While Katherine closed in on Mr. Leeds and his actions in the murder of Andy.<p>

- Niley's suspicions of Robbie grew once she learned of Solai's presence at the cabin... but Olivia stopped her from acting on her paranoia.  
>- Meanwhile, Robbie and Solai had a one night stand, in which Jill knew about, forcing Robbie to tell Niley the truth... in which he failed to do so.<br>- And now Robbie will be attending the Stab 6 premiere with Olivia.

- Stephie gave Charlie the bad news that she's leaving America at the end of the semester.  
>- In which he erupted in anger along with hallucinations, an outburst he never had before until he began his medication for his post traumatic stress syndrome...<br>- From an occurance that happened one year ago at the Penciatti Hotel, when Prichard got shot hours before prom while setting it up.

- Jill ran into Patrick, an ex lover who once tried to rape her but he appears to be much friendlier now and even asked to make it up to her.  
>- While Trevor continued his relationship with Jenny behind Jill's back.<br>- And Jill denied Cory's request to love him... but accepted his proposal to Prom.

- Kirby and Topher had a fling in the storage room of Blockbuster...  
>- After her car accident, caused by the depression of losing Roy to Tess and losing Chelsea's baby...<br>- Which Olivia speculates that she lost on purpose; a gossip that could be heard around the school.

SMASH TO BLACK.  
><strong>SILENCE.<strong>  
>EPIC BEATS WITH EVERY PASSING SECOND.<p>

1.  
><strong>SMASH OPEN:<strong>  
>TITLE: June, 2010<p>

INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - GYM - NIGHT

THE GYM IS IN COMPLETE HYSTERIA. People run in herds towards the exits - - the doors are LOCKED. Men leave their dates behind, women trip over their prom dresses. The smaller freshman fall to the ground being trampled. In the midst of it all is Charlie, holding onto Stephie's hand as he leads her to a storage room off to the side.

INT. WH - STORAGE ROOM - CONT'D

Charlie and Stephie enter, closing the door behind them. Stephie is frightened, not sure of what's happening. Charlie hugs her, patting her head for comfort.

STEPHIE: Charlie, what is going on?  
>CHARLIE: I don't know, I don't know. But we just need to stay in here. It's safer in here than it is out there.<br>STEPHIE: I love you, Charlie!  
>CHARLIE: I love you too, Stephie. I love you, too. Don't ever leave me... don't ever go, please.<br>STEPHIE: I'll never leave you, Charlie. But I can easily be taken away from you...  
>CHARLIE: What? What are you talking about?<br>STEPHIE: Sometimes you can't protect the ones you love...  
>CHARLIE: I'm protecting you! You're here, with me!<br>STEPHIE: Sometimes it's not enough...

THE DOOR SWINGS OPEN. There stands A SHOOTER: bag over their head, bloody and eyes peering deep into Charlie's. He aims the gun at Stephie's skull - - pulling the trigger. HER BRAINS SPLAT AGAINS THE WALL AND CHARLIE FALLS BACKWARDS. The shooter aims now at Charlie...

SHOOTER: You could've done more, Charlie...

He pulls the trigger again. Charlie receives a bullet to the skull - - he's dead...

CUT TO:  
>INT. CHARLIE'S ROOM - MORNING<p>

Charlie sits up - - it was a nightmare. He rubs his face and looks at the clock; it's time to stay up now.

CHARLIE: Perfect way to start a morning.

Charlie goes to his dresser, taking out his pills. He downs two and puts them back. He looks himself in the mirror.

CHARLIE: You're going crazy, aren't you?

2.  
>INT. PSYCHIATRY OFFICE - LATER THAT MORNING<p>

Charlie sits in front of Dr. Pryce, recounting the nightmare to him. Dr. Pryce seems concerned...

DR. PRYCE: This may seem like a random question but have you had any recent outbursts?  
>CHARLIE: (beat) No. Why?<br>DR. PRYCE: It just doesn't seem the medication is working as I had hoped. These nightmares should have decreased but alas... But it is a newer drug so - - I guess we can look into alternatives. But until than, let's just see how this one works out, for now?

Jill's now on the couch; Charlie's gone. She seems comfortable being there, perhaps even a bit happy.

DR. PRYCE: It's been awhile, Jill. How are things?  
>JILL: I've recently rekindled a former friendship.<br>DR. PRYCE: And how's that so far?  
>JILL: (smiles) I realized that I'm not a person who can forgive easy.<br>DR. PRYCE: Why's that?  
>JILL: I don't know. I don't see the same person as I used to in the mirror anymore... (smiles with reassurance) but I think it's a good thing. I wasn't happy before but... now I am. I have a boyfriend now... he loves me... treats me right. Just last month, we had sex for the first time, so I lost my virginity to him - -<br>DR. PRYCE: Oh, Jill, no. (chuckles) You don't have to tell me that stuff.  
>JILL: OH! Sorry.<br>DR. PRYCE: How's your mother?  
>JILL: Protective but she's eased up a bit.<br>DR. PRYCE: Really?  
>JILL: Yeah. Speaking of the Trevor thing... oh, that's his name. My boyfriend. Well, she let me go to Colorado. It's where we had our Stab-A-Thon. Ofcourse, she didn't know that's what it was for, otherwise she would've never let me go. Sidney related and all. (smacks her forehead) You probably have no idea what I'm talking about! Stab-A-Thon is all 5 Stab movies, back to back. Part 6 comes out soon so that'll probably be added to the line up next year. And part 7 for that matter, since they're shooting both back-to-back.<br>DR. PRYCE: Jill, you're getting off track. Let's focus on you. I wanna know more about how you're dealing since your father died.

This is the first Jill's heard anything like that.

JILL: Um... you must have me confused for someone else?  
>DR. PRYCE: Jill, your father died half a year ago. Suicide. You know that.<br>JILL: No... I have no idea what you're talking about.  
>DR. PRYCE: Are you sure?<br>JILL: (nervous laughs) Um, yeah... well... I haven't heard from him recently... now that I think about it...  
>DR. PRYCE: (awkward beat) I suggest you look into it.<br>JILL: (smiles) My mom... not all there in the head. Maybe she just said that to get a rise out of you. (nervous laughs) It's like that quote... "We all go a little mad sometimes." (her smile fades away, realizing the gravity of it all) Norman Bates, Psycho.

Dr. Pryce doesn't say anything. He truly does feel sorry for Jill. But he can't say much more.

3.  
>INT. ROBERTS' CAR - MOMENTS LATER<p>

Kate drives the car, Jill's in the passenger seat looking out the window. Kate hums a song... Jill looks at her... can it be true?

INT. ROBERTS' RESIDENCE - MOMENTS LATER

Kate goes into the kitchen, Jill follows behind... she's waiting for her to say ANYTHING. Kate goes to the cupboard... taking down a box of pancake mix.

KATE: How about some pancakes before school? Sound good for your prom morning?  
>JILL: When were you going to tell me about dad?<p>

Kate continues moving; never stopping.

KATE: What do you mean?  
>JILL: DAD COMMITTING SUICIDE, WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT IT?<br>KATE: Jill, just calm down - -  
>JILL: You want me to calm down? You're unbelievable. My father is dead and you didn't - - you didn't tell me!<br>KATE: To protect you.  
>JILL: FROM WHAT?<br>KATE: I didn't want to put any ideas in your head that suicide is okay.  
>JILL: Oh, you're so right. I'm sorry because I'm 16 and so easily fucking influenced!<p>

Kate goes about her merry business... Jill can't believe her... Jill grabs a plate AND THROWS IT AT THE WALL, INSTANTLY GETTING HER ATTENTION.

JILL: What other secrets are you keeping from me mother?

Kate doesn't say anything... there's nothing much to say.

JILL: I hate you...  
>KATE: (touching Jill's arm) Jill.<br>JILL: (backing away) Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't follow me. I'm done with you.  
>KATE: I'm sor - -<br>JILL: I don't wanna hear it... you're as dead to me as he is.

Jill exits the kitchen and Kate stands there alone, clutching her head. She knows she's fucked up.

4.  
>EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - MORNING<p>

School's about to begin. Prom decorations are finished being set up in the gym. Chelsea makes her way up the steps - - Officer Perkins watches her coming.

PERKINS: Chelsea Saure?  
>CHELSEA: Yes?<br>PERKINS: You're wanted in the principal's office.

INT. WH - PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE - CONT'D

Chelsea enters, Perkins remaining outside. She looks in the room... Principal Brosnan sits at his desk... and Mr. Leeds stands beside him. She puts on a fake smile and comes forward.

CHELSEA: Yes, Principal Brosnan?  
>BROSNAN: Sit down, Chelsea. (waits for her) Chelsea, are you aware of the code of conduct between teacher and student?<br>CHELSEA: (beat) Ofcourse.  
>BROSNAN: Mr. Leeds here has brought forth some disturbing news to me about you.<br>CHELSEA: Well I don't know what that could be...  
>BROSNAN: Chelsea, Mr. Leeds submitted a urine test to us a few weeks ago. With it, two things showed up; rufulin and vaginal fluid.<br>CHELSEA: (chuckles) I have no idea what that has to do with me.  
>BROSNAN: They both belonged to you.<br>CHELSEA: Oh my God. You kidding me?  
>BROSNAN: Mr. Leeds claims that you drugged him and then had sex with him. Unprotected. The DNA results show just that.<br>CHELSEA: And how could you possibly know that it's my DNA and not some random skank, huh? I wouldn't fuck him, you kidding me? !  
>BROSNAN: Juvenile hall, 3 years ago. Standard procedure says you turn in DNA and fingerprinting on arrival which is than put into the system. The fluid in Mr. Leeds' urine matches yours.<br>CHELSEA: (cries) I didn't want to say anything but he came on to me! I was so scared, Mr. Brosnan, I just didn't know what to do and so I just said okay.  
>BROSNAN: Chelsea, Mr. Leeds won't be pressing charges. Meaning you can give up the act. He simply wishes that you no longer have contact with him.<br>CHELSEA: Whatever, I didn't do anything wrong.  
>BROSNAN: First, you will be given a restraining order saying you can't come in 100 yards of him. Second, you are facing expulsion from this school effective immediately.<br>CHELSEA: You're fucking joking.  
>BROSNAN: No. I'm not - fucking - joking. You drugged a grown man, slept with him and without his consent. You are VERY lucky worse isn't happening right now, let alone going to court.<p>

Chelsea looks up at Mr. Leeds. She scoffs... she's almost proud of his efforts. She then smiles.

CHELSEA: Fine. Whatever. Just as long as you personally know I didn't do it. I've been wanting out of this school anyways.  
>BROSNAN: You can say whatever you want. And just so you know, your expulsion also covers school related activies such as the prom later tonight.<br>CHELSEA: (smiles) I wasn't planning on going anyway.

MONTAGE:  
>- Tess meets up with Roy, giving him a big kiss.<br>- Charlie and Stephie walk hand in hand, closer than ever.  
>- Jill hugs Trevor, kissing him on the cheek and walks away. He's pissed.<br>- School ends. Everyone gets picked up from school.  
>- Niley sits in Robbie's room, he comes out of the bathroom in a suit. She smiles and gives him a thumbs up. He picks up a card on his table that reads, "Stab 6 Premiere!"<br>- Jill gets into her dress. There's a knock on the door. She answers. It's Cory, in a suit and he puts on her corsage.  
>- Roy and Tess are at home, Roy tuning his TV to the perfect settings. Tess watches him, a bit annoyed.<br>- Kirby rings up a customer at work. Topher is beside her... they share a naughty look and go back to business.  
>- Olivia squeezes into a tight dress, revealing all her best assets. She poses in front of the mirror, working on her "picture face."<br>- Charlie looks in his own mirror in his tux, looking very handsome himself with his hair tied back in a pony. He adjusts his tie then looks down at his hand... it's trembling.  
>- Stephie looks in the mirror with her prom dress on; she's gorgeous. The montage comes to an end... we hear her name be yelled out from outside her room. She looks out and exits.<p>

5.  
>INT. STEPHIE'S DINING ROOM - DAY<p>

Stephie comes down the stairs and looks into the dining room; her mother and father sit at the table, dinner ready. She makes her way over, trying to not hit any of the packed up boxes on the floor.

STEPHIE'S DAD: Sit with us.  
>STEPHIE: Oh Dad, I was going to wait for the dinner tonight with Charlie.<br>STEPHIE'S DAD: You won't be having dinner with him.  
>STEPHIE: But daddy, it is prom.<br>STEPHIE'S MOM: Sit down, Stephie.

Stephie obides and sits down, looking at her parents.

STEPHIE'S MOM: There's been a change of plans.  
>STEPHIE: What?<br>STEPHIE'S MOM: The airline accidentally gave away our tickets.  
>STEPHIE: Then get them back.<br>STEPHIE'S MOM: A royal couple needed them and out bid the price.  
>STEPHIE: Okay, so?<br>STEPHIE'S DAD: So we're leaving tonight instead.  
>STEPHIE: What? You said I had another week!<br>STEPHIE'S DAD: No, tonight.  
>STEPHIE: Prom is tonight!<br>STEPHIE'S MOM: We know, but these are the only available tickets for the next 2 months. We have to take them.  
>STEPHIE: Mother, Charlie wants to spend time with me before I leave -<br>STEPHIE'S DAD: You'll spend time with him tonight! And that will be the last of him!  
>STEPHIE: Why are you being so mean?<br>STEPHIE'S DAD: I'm not being mean... he's not right for you and you know it. You marry a Filipino boy, just as we planned.  
>STEPHIE: What if I don't want to? What if that's not how I planned my life being? An arranged marriage - - mother, help me out here.<br>STEPHIE'S MOM: Your father is right. We must look in for the best interest of family.  
>STEPHIE: Well it's not going to happen because as soon as I'm 18, I am coming back to America and Charlie and I will be married!<br>STEPHIE'S DAD: NO! You will marry a boy we choose! One with a good job, one with money, one with a family that comes from a respectful line of careers. Not some... rat with long hair.  
>STEPHIE: I want to be HERE, in AMERICA. My english has gotten so much better, I am learning SO MUCH being here. I have friends here, I'm in love!<br>STEPHIE'S DAD: Not anymore, you don't! Tonight is the last night! Say goodbye and that will be it.  
>STEPHIE'S MOM: I'm sorry. We can talk more about this later but... for now, there is no going around this airline issue. Okay?<br>STEPHIE: (tears streaming down her face) This can't be happening.  
>STEPHIE'S DAD: Finish packing as much as you can. We'll finish for you. We will pick you up from the prom no later than 8. Our flight leaves at 11. Do you understand?<br>STEPHIE: (beat) Yes, father.  
>STEPHIE'S MOM: Now go finish getting ready.<p>

Stephie takes a moment, showing her tears to them; they don't care. She gets up and runs up stairs.

6.  
>INT. CHELSEA'S ROOM - DAY<p>

Chelsea sits on her bed, her mother behind her with her arms crossed. She can barely think.

CHELSEA'S MOM: What were you thinking, Chelsea? An older man? A teacher! You've gone low before but this - - this is enough.  
>CHELSEA: They're lying, I didn't do anything.<br>CHELSEA'S MOM: They had PROOF, Chelsea. What do you have? Your word?  
>CHELSEA: Shouldn't that be enough for my own mother?<br>CHELSEA'S MOM: No... I can't trust you anymore. First the pregnancy and now this... when is this sexual idiocy from you going to STOP? What do I have to do? (beat) Maybe I just failed as a parent. Maybe this is my fault... but I'll make damn sure it doesn't happen again. We're leaving here. We're leaving Woodsboro.  
>CHELSEA: What? Why?<br>CHELSEA'S MOM: Because this town laughs at us, Chelsea. You know what I hear when I leave the market? "There's the slut's mother." "She must be a slut, too." "There goes the mother of the baby killer."  
>CHELSEA: What?<br>CHELSEA'S MOM: And I can't help but think from your wreckless attitude that somehow it may be true.  
>CHELSEA: You really think I would kill my own child while it's inside me?<br>CHELSEA'S MOM: I don't know what to believe anymore, Chelsea. We are going to get you help. But first, we have to leave this place... so I can protect you... we'll leave... cut all ties. We'll leave tonight if we have to. (beat) That's it. We leave tonight. We just drive. Find a motel somewhere. If we like the place, we stay, if not, just keep going. Me and you. What do you say, kiddo?  
>CHELSEA: I think... you're fucking delusional if you honestly believe I would have killed my own CHILD!<br>CHELSEA'S MOM: That's not the point. The point is... this is not the place for us anymore. I'm going to pack. You need to do the same.

Chelsea exits the room, closing the door. Tears stream from Chelsea's face and she tries to keep them in by literally pushing them back up her cheeks and into her eyes. She slams her head in her pillow, crying harder.

7.  
>INT. ROBERTS' RESIDENCE - DAY<p>

There's a knock on the door. Kate answers - - it's Cory, dressed for the occasion.

KATE: Hi, you're Cory right?  
>CORY: Yeah, that's me.<br>KATE: I'll go get here, come inside. Have a seat.  
>CORY: Thank you.<p>

Cory enters and sits at the table. Kate yells for Jill and Jill's already coming down the stairs. She looks down at her mother, ignoring she's even there.

JILL: Hey Cory.  
>CORY: Wow, you look beautiful.<br>KATE: You really do. Both of you. Let me go get the camera.

Cory takes out the corsage, ready to put it on Jill. Jill nudges Cory towards the door, trying to hurry him out.

CORY: But she wants to take a picture.  
>JILL: Just go, Cory!<p>

Jill slams the door behind them. Kate re-enters the room - - it's empty.

INT. ROY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Roy and Tess look the opposite of everyone's fancy digs. Tess looks on her phone, looking at the pictures of everyone. She smiles... jealous. Roy continues to work on his TV...

TESS: You know, I could've paid for your ticket if you would have let me.  
>ROY: No, no, no, this is much better. Tess, we're getting an advanced copy of the Lost series finale! My friend is almost here, and soon we'll be watching the most anticipated ending to a TV show of all time - before anyone else, at that!<br>TESS: I know but...  
>ROY: Look, I know, you're a girl and Prom is what you wanted to do but... Lost has been a part of my life for 6 years. This is big for me. I told you you could go. You still can, even.<br>TESS: But Roy, I don't want to go without you.

Roy's not even paying attention. He continues fixing the settings on the TV.

ROY: I want it to look perfect... the perfect cinematic experience... for the most perfect TV show of all time...  
>TESS: ... as long as you're happy...<br>ROY: The brightness has to be perfect. The contrast. This tint is all wrong though, it's too pink...

8.  
>INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - DAY<p>

Niley fixes Robbie's tie for him. He seems excited as ever. Niley isn't wearing anything special...

NILEY: You have fun at the premiere, okay?  
>ROBBIE: Oh, I will. Want me to pirate you a copy?<br>NILEY: (smiles) No thanks, honey. (kisses his cheek) You're too sweet. (continues fixing his tie) You know, I understand your reasoning for taking Olivia... not like I can do anything still anyway.

Niley's eyes shortly look out the window at the burnt down house next door...

NILEY: But you've truly been there for me, through everything. And you've stuck with me through it all and I just, I can't thank you enough for putting up with me and my weird actions. You deserve better.

Robbie doesn't say anything... he knows he's guilty... he forces a smile...

NILEY: You're just so perfect, Robbie... I don't know what I would do without you... you deserve this special night. I mean, it's not like you're going with Olivia to prom, that would be like a date! (nervous laughs) Or Solai... you haven't talked to her recently, I've noticed. She kinda strays away in the hallway. (beat) Why's that?  
>ROBBIE: (clears his throat) I really don't know. Maybe she's just mad that I won't rejoin the dance team.<br>NILEY: Oh. That must be it. Well you were a good dancer...  
>ROBBIE: (laughs) You said I "looked like a faggot."<br>NILEY: I was just angry. You were great.

There's a knock at the door. Niley pulls Robbie's head and kisses him, then opens the door. Olivia stands there, awaiting.

OLIVIA: Oh my fucking God, are you ready? I'm stoked for this shit!  
>NILEY: And Olivia's ready for her close up.<br>ROBBIE: (smiles) Stab 6.  
>OLIVIA: You two have fun.<p>

Robbie exits, Olivia following behind. She grabs Niley's hand, squeezing it and smiles.

OLIVIA: See ya, Niles.  
>NILEY: Bye.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED...

As you can see, things have changed. This is now a FIVE part episode! In all honesty, it might even get a bit longer. This entire beginning was extended quite a bit as I felt there needed to be a bit more here to add a little "calm before the storm." Added some extra exposition, some more character moments and it all got pretty full to an episode of it's own that's leading to something...  
>On that note, I know it's not the most exciting episode! So not too many reviews are needed for this one. Here is the new Review Quota (and remember, no cheating!)!<p>

220 reviews for PART 2  
>235 reviews for PART 3<br>250 reviews for PART 4  
>265 reviews for PART 5<br>300 reviews for SEASON 3

Remember to submit your Q&A questions! (that'll be posted next!)

And if you haven't, JOIN THE FACEBOOK SCREAM FANFICTION FAN CLUB! I'll be posting exclusive updates on there, advertising other fanfics by other talented writers, and etc.. Start some conversation and post on it! Don't make me force you to in order to continue the story -_- haha

facebook. com/pages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943


	24. Q&A With the Author: Part 2

_Remember, you can review this chapter to help the review count go up to meet quota! You can review it now to get a head start or decide to do it later if things are at a stand still. I've numbered the questions so that you can respond to them in the reviews. You can ask a question regarding the answer or just reply to the answer or start a dialogue to further the discussion. It's up to you!_

Q&A With the Author: Part 2

1.

**Q: Wasn't there originally going to be more episodes this season? Did anything get cut out?**

A: Yes and yes. When I outlined the show, back before season 1 even started, every season was going to have at least 20 episodes. I then started to cut it down on season 2 and 3 because I was getting busier. Season 2 actually has a few holes because I cut some things out but nothing TOO big. For the episode "Cabin Fever," there was originally going to be an episode before it and after it. If you notice, Robbie and Solai are talking in Cabin Fever when just the episode before, he was avoiding telling her that he quit the dance team. In the original episode planned before, he tells her he's back in Cinema Club and that's where he wants to stay but she insists they stay friends and he even invites her to the next Cinema Club function, the Stab-A-Thon, which is why she is there in the first place. Another plot point was Robbie telling Niley that he asked Olivia to the Stab premiere and not her. These things I figured most people would fill in the blanks and so far, I haven't heard of anyone scratching their heads over it so I think it was a decent decision. Plus there's so many gaps of time between each episode, in some cases entire months, so one would figure more is going on that they're not seeing.

**Q: Was Jenny speaking a rendition of a line from "Monster" by Paramore on purpose?**

A: YES. This question refers to when Jenny is talking to Trevor in her room right before their first kiss. She claims she's just "collecting her victims," in reference to Jill. The lyrics relate so closely to everything going on in Season 2 - - every line, and I wanted that to be shown how it directly coordinates with Jenny as I thought that was a very poetic type of dialogue. It seemed natural in the moment and fit Jenny's character to say something like that. There's actually a few more in the season finale that I wanted to throw in. See if you can spot them!

2.

**Q: How did you go about adding characters to the main cast because to me since I am not a writer it would seem tricky?**

A: It's quite simple, actually. In regards to story, you wanna make sure your characters develop over the seasons and get to the point they're at in Scream 4. To keep things interesting, I didn't want them to be the same exact people for three seasons, otherwise the show would be kinda boring. Also, to have these people interacting solely with each other would make it difficult to get them to where they need to be. So in actuality, it's MORE tricky to just stick with the same core of cast members without adding anyone. For example, Kirby's development is crucially based on Prichard - - she has somewhat of a dark past but she still seems to be very fun and outgoing in Scream 4. Maybe to the point like she's trying to suppress something. So Season 1, I wanted to focus on who she was, Season 2 focus on who she became after he died and then for Season 3, focus on what she settles with to get that in between area in which she's in for Scream 4. I couldn't do that with the cast members as is because Kirby isn't necessarily familiar with Charlie in the way that they can talk about everything like good friends. In Scream 4, you get the feeling that they barely know each other but are always around each other, same thing with Robbie. Trevor is obviously with Jill; and Kirby isn't friends with Jenny and Marnie (something else I wanted to explore). So that development, in my mind, only seemed possible with an outside character.

**Q: Is the show still going to be canon with the films?**

A: Yup.

**Q: Personal question, what is it you're working on that has you so swamped? Is Season 3 still coming? What about "I'll Never Forget?"**

A: I'm currently working on getting my original work produced, mostly independently. Seeking further management for major productions. Season 3 will be coming but mostly in summary form as well with some fully written episodes every now and than. The season finale of Season 3 will sadly be my final piece of fanfiction but I promise I'll go out with a bang!

3.

**Q: Quite a few characters almost disappear towards the end of the season, mainly Roy. Are you writing him out of the show or something?**

A: The trouble with having so many characters in a show is you have to find things for them to do. Back when concepting the seasons, I knew there would be times people would have to kinda just fade into the background for a bit. But every time someone is gone for a bit, it just means they're going to be more important later. For example, near the end of Season 2, Roy and Niley are barely involved once Niley gets in trouble and once Roy meets Tess. The reason for this is because they are going to be one of the main focus points come season 3. Robbie & Kirby had a pretty heavy amount of attention the last 2 seasons and will be barely there for the rest of season 3. It's just a matter of how close they're getting to their characters in Scream 4, or in Roy and Niley's case, Scream 5. There's still a lot of story to tell for people like Jill and Charlie, while Robbie and Kirby are pretty much almost there. Olivia was barely a main cast member season 1, had a bit more to do in season 2 but will become a full fledged character season 3 as well. It's just a matter of balance and making sure everyone gets their time.

**Q: Why the characters of Scream 4? Why not do a prequel to the original Scream?**

A: That's not really an interest of mine, plus I feel like that's been done before in fanfics. People are always dissecting Billy and Stu or making up more stuff for Tatum. I feel like a lot of what happened before Scream has been explained. There wouldn't be enough excitement in it because the involvement of those characters in that film, any and everything would've been discussed if it was important enough. The teens in Scream 4 were kinda on the back burner for Scream 4. You know who they are, the type of people they are but you never get a sense of their relationships with one another or what happened prior. You just get the in the moment stuff, which makes them easy to make a backstory for. Plus I really wanted to dig into the psychology of what makes a killer. Billy explained exactly why he was doing it and you can tell Stu was just along for the ride. Plus Billy's motive, as legendary as it is, doesn't make much sense for him to kill his friends. To kill Sidney, maybe, but everyone else just fell victim to his insanity, which is almost the point. There's not much to see there in his reasoning, he truly just is psychotic. As for the killers in all the other Scream films, they just fall victim to bouncing off of what happeend in the first film. But Scream 4, you get the idea that so much more lead to their decision of doing what they did. You see it in the characters around them, the way they act towards each other when explaining their motive and their drastic attempt to create infamy for theirselves. The explanation works well for modern society and I wanted to look into what molded that from the beginning. What was the onset of what caused their journey.

4.

[The following questions contain spoilers for Scream 4]

**Q: Will you explain a third killer behind everything in season 3?**

A: I never truly believed in that theory. I think Jill and Charlie carried out the acts on their own.

**Q: At this point in the story, is Jill still innocent?**

A: That's why I wrote the story. To see her innocence die. From the beginning, she never had intentions of hurting her friends or thrived for stardom. It was all build up of events that'll culminate in the season 2 finale. Once season 3 begins, you will see her carefully deciding what needs to be done, how to do it and the reasons as to why. But at this point in the story, no, I wouldn't say she has a killer bone or thought in her body or mind. Making her psychotic from the get go isn't interesting; turning her INTO a killer, that's what's captivating. It's just up to the readers whether or not they think the last 2 and a half seasons will be enough. Middle of season 3, she will be successfully transformed into the Jill we all know and love. Right now, she's at 25%. Her motives for killing her friends are there, she just hasn't realized them yet or acted out on them. By the end of the finale, she'll be at 65%. That instinct will become a part of her, whether she likes it or not. This is where you see it. This season finale was the entire point of doing the show to begin with. This is the major turning point.


	25. Episode 12: MONSTER: Season Finale Pt 2

"MONSTER"  
>THE FIVE PART "WOODSBORO HIGH" SEASON FINALE EVENT CONTINUES ... NOW!<p>

1.  
>INT. CHELSEA'S ROOM - DAY<p>

Chelsea paces in her room... thinking of her next move... she looks out the window... Woodsboro High's gym can be seen in the distance, peaking just above suburbia. She looks back at her suitcase... then back to the school... she opens the window half way, starting to climb out. Her shoulder connects with the glass, a miscalculation - - it shatters. She screams and FALLS into the bushes below.

Her mother opens the door, a concerned look on her face. A car races off the street in that moment - - she looks around the room: an open window, broken glass on the floor, a car racing off just before a scream...

CHELSEA'S MOM: Oh, my God...

She pokes her head out the window, looking down the street as the car turns the corner.

CHELSEA'S MOM: CHELSEA!

She looks straight down - - the bushes are nearly flattened and covered in glass. She steps back into the room. Chelsea presses herself against the house and looks up - - the coast is clear. She RUNS away from the house in a hurry. Back in the room:

EXT. WOODSBORO HIGH - PARKING LOT - SUN DOWN

The same car skirting away from Chelsea's street pulls into the parking lot; just a group of kids. We make our way to Charlie's car, sitting inside with Stephie. Charlie looks completely distraught.

STEPHIE: Please don't look like that, Charlie. I don't want my last memory of this place to be of you looking like that.  
>CHARLIE: How else am I supposed to look? (beat) Do you wanna - - do something else?<br>STEPHIE: No, it's prom. It's a once in a lifetime thing.  
>CHARLIE: We're juniors, there's another one next year.<br>STEPHIE: I know but... I won't have another prom with you. I want to be here with you, Charlie...  
>CHARLIE: Okay... okay.<br>STEPHIE: So let's go in... have some fun? It's still early. Barely 5:30, we have plenty of time together. Smile for me, please?  
>CHARLIE: I'll try...<p>

2.  
>INT. WH - GYM - CONT'D<p>

Jill and Cory walk across the gym floor; Jill feels a bit awkward as Trevor stares them down from across the room. She stops and turns to Cory.

JILL: Hey, can I go talk to Trevor for a second?  
>CORY: Sure, anything you need.<p>

Jill makes her way over, approaching Trevor. He's obviously pissed...

JILL: Trevor - -  
>TREVOR: No, no, go finish your date with - - whatever his fucking name is, I can't even remember.<br>JILL: It's not a date. You don't have to act like this. You can still have fun. It's just - - you know, he's all suicidal and his therapist said this would help - -  
>TREVOR: Yeah, you told me this bullshit story already. "Closure." Right? Is that your excuse so you can cheat on me? Jill, what did I ever do to you that makes me deserve this?<br>JILL: Cheat on you? We're just gonna be here for awhile and that's it! You have me for the rest of the night when it's over and next year's prom which is the one that matters anyway because that's when we'll be seniors.  
>TREVOR: Whatever. Maybe we won't see next year's prom.<br>JILL:... what's that supposed to mean?  
>TREVOR: ... nothing, forget it. I'm sorry.<br>JILL: 'k... I'm sure you didn't mean it, you're just upset. Look, go dancing... find a prettier girl than me or something.  
>TREVOR: There is no girl prettier than you...<br>JILL: Sweet... hang with your buddies, I don't know.  
>TREVOR: 'k...<br>JILL: (kisses him on the cheek) I'll see you later.

Trevor watches her walk off and she rejoins Cory... Cory and Jill continue to have fun as we see from Trevor's POV... Cory looks up at Trevor... he winks...

TREVOR: Fuck this.

Trevor throws down his cup and pushes his way through the crowd towards them. He PUSHES Cory down.

JILL: Trevor, what the hell did we just talk about?  
>TREVOR: You stay away from my girlfriend, bitch!<br>JILL: Trevor, what is wrong with you? !

Jill pushes him back and Cory situates himself back together. A crowd makes a circle, trying to watch.

TREVOR: That son of a bitch is a little liar. He's not depressed at all, he's just trying to think of the best way to get to you!  
>JILL: Stop it! What has gotten into you all of a sudden?<br>TREVOR: That little bastard winked at me.  
>JILL: HE WINKED AT YOU? So you THREW HIM TO THE GROUND?<br>CORY: Yeah man, just a wink. As in, "hey buddy."  
>TREVOR: Yeah fucking right, pal!<br>CORY: Aw, what are you gonna do about it, huh? You freakin' ape.  
>JILL: Oh, so you're not gonna be the bigger man and stop this?<br>CORY: He started it.  
>JILL: Oh, that's fantastic. Well you know what, fuck you both. You can be each other's dates, how about that?<p>

Jill walks off, Trevor following behind and Cory left there alone. Trevor grabs Jill's arm and she swings around.

JILL: Don't follow me! What's with you? Why can't you just be an adult for one damn minute?  
>TREVOR: I'm sorry baby, let me think of a way to make it up to you.<p>

Trevor grabs her ass and thrusts himself onto her. She pushes him off.

JILL: I can't believe you.

Jill walks off and Trevor lets her go.

TREVOR: That's okay Jill, I'll just call you a hundred times until you pick up and I can just sweet talk you into forgiving me!

Jill takes her phone out of her purse and drops it into a random purse on a table as she keeps walking, making her way to the bathroom. Katherine comes to the table after dancing to the last song, picking up her drink and sipping it... it's her purse...

INT. WH - BATHROOM - CONT'D

Jill enters the bathroom, furious and goes into a stall. She sits on the seat, trying to calm her nerves.

JILL: I can't go home, I can't go anywhere!

She punches the stall in frustration. Her breathing begins to slow... she opens her purse, looking inside. PATRICK'S CARD. She examines it for a moment... and smiles. There's a pounding at the door.

TREVOR: Babe, look, I'm sorry, okay? Babe! Babe! Answer me.

Jill looks up - - there's a window overhead. She stands on the toilet, lifting her self up on the seal and squeezes out the window.

TREVOR: If you don't answer me, I'll just come in... okay, fine, I'm coming in now. Sorry ladies, I won't look.

Trevor enters the bathroom, hands over his eyes.

TREVOR: Jill, I just wanna talk to you.

No response. Jill moves his hands. The bathroom appears to be empty. He looks underneath all the stalls - - no feet.

TREVOR: Where the fuck did she go?

3.  
>INT. WH - GYM - CONT'D<p>

Trevor exits and returns to the main floor. He knows he's fucked up. Jenny watches him from afar, Marnie at her side while they're at the punch table.

MARNIE: Don't even think about it, Jenny.  
>JENNY: She left him here, that bitch!<br>MARNIE: And for good reason.  
>JENNY: He doesn't deserve that.<br>MARNIE: Oh, I don't know, I think he should get what's coming to him.  
>JENNY: He's so sweet, he needs someone who actually cares for him.<br>MARNIE: Aaaaand you're not even listening to a word I'm saying, that's great.  
>JENNY: Just look at him... that should've been me with him, Marnie.<br>MARNIE: (pretending to care) Oh yeah? Wow, I know.  
>JENNY: I saw him first... I'm willing to bet he even liked me first... who's Jill to just swoop in and take what's mine all the time anyway, huh? She treats me like shit yet the reason they know each other is because of me, she should be - - kissing my feet. But no, she treats him like shit and me like shit!<br>MARNIE: I'm so tired of hearing about Jill and Trevor and you and all this fucking nonsense. Just get over it, quit being the other woman and find someone new. Does that sound good, Jenny? Does that make sense? Or am I just crazy here to think that you're getting yourself in a shit load of trouble?  
>JENNY: (beat) Do you think he loves her?<br>MARNIE: Oh my God.  
>JENNY: I don't think he does. I think he pretends to, maybe even wants to but I don't think he does.<br>MARNIE: How could he? He fucks around with you.  
>JENNY: We've just kissed a couple times.<br>MARNIE: Oh, I'm sorry because that's normal...  
>JENNY: I should go talk to him.<br>MARNIE: No. Look, just stay here. Okay? That's in your best interest. (trying to change the subject) Who picked the theme for this prom anyway? If I would've known there was a prom committee, I would've joined in a heart beat if I would've known it would turn out like this. I mean, c'mon, how cheesy are those balloons? When I was apart of it at Breckin, we would put on some damn good proms. I wonder what theme they're doing this year... that is if they even have one, God knows they're probably traumatized enough. But last year was a good idea, Twilight was a good choice.  
>JENNY: A Twilight prom? Someone should've burnt that shit to the ground.<br>MARNIE:... someone did, Jenny... someone did.  
>JENNY: Shit, I forgot, I'm sorry.<br>MARNIE: No, it's okay. You're in a trance over douchebag of the year. I get it, I understand.

The song turns slow and the lights dim...

JENNY: This is my chance...  
>MARNIE: Please don't.<br>JENNY: I'll be right back.  
>MARNIE: Oh, great. Slow song and I'm here alone.<p>

Jenny walks off and doesn't even look back. Marnie watches her, a bit of sadness in her eyes. Freddy, even for prom, still dressed in prom attire, comes up to Marnie. Marnie is terrified.

FREDDY: Wanna dance?  
>MARNIE: (beat) Eh, sure, why not?<p>

On the dance floor, Charlie and Stephie dance slow. Charlie leans his head on to her forehead. He holds her tightly by the waist...

CHARLIE: Run away with me.  
>STEPHIE: You know I can't, Charlie.<br>CHARLIE: I love you... if you're gone, I can't protect you.  
>STEPHIE: I'll be just fine, okay? And I'll be right back over here... to be with you.<p>

She kisses his lips and they continue dancing.

Mr. Leeds stands off to the side, watching the kids. Katherine sits at her table, sipping her drink and examining his every move. A young girl student approaches him, and they talk. Laughing it up... Katherine is glued in by every passing second. The student whispers in his ear... while bent over, he looks up and notices Katherine watching him. Katherine tries to hide a bit but it's too late... he's on to her. The student finishes talking so he giggles and she giggles too, almost embarassed like. He nods and walks off, the girl following behind him.

KATHERINE: Holy shit... holy shit, this is it!

Katherine collects her stuff and her purse, jumping up out of her seat.

4.  
>INT. BLOCKBUSTER - STORAGE ROOM - DAY<p>

Kirby and Topher sit up, half clothed and hair messed up. Kirby starts to put back on her shirt while Topher tries to relax.

TOPHER: What's the rush?  
>KIRBY: Our break is almost over. It won't be long before they realize we've been taking our breaks at the same time, Topher.<br>TOPHER: Let 'em find out. What are they gonna do?  
>KIRBY: That's not the point.<br>TOPHER: Then how about you explain it to me?  
>KIRBY: We're lucky we haven't been caught yet.<br>TOPHER: Yeah and like I said, let 'em find out.  
>KIRBY: Then people will start thinking we're a couple.<br>TOPHER: (beat) And?  
>KIRBY: (chuckles) And that is not what I want, at all.<br>TOPHER: (a bit offended) Why not?  
>KIRBY: Look Topher, I thought you understood what we were doing. (beat) You're a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have you but me? I don't want anything serious. I need time for myself and every once and awhile, a good time. And you give me that good time with... multiple orgasms and what not. (smile) Just after Prichard... and the baby and Roy thing... I need some time to just step back, you know? Just time to not do anything. Before Prichard, it was soccer and then it became boyfriends and I was totally not that kind of girl. I became something else... and I need to figure out what makes me happy. This makes me happy, you make me happy... but relationships, I was happy but in the end, no matter what it was... I always ended up crying. I don't want to live like that anymore. I want to be free of any constraints... I want to be me and just be happy about it for once. But first I gotta find out who I am.<br>TOPHER: Oh no, I totally knew all that. That's kind of embarassing for you. It was just a good time for me also.  
>KIRBY: Good! Then we're on the same page.<br>TOPHER: Yeah!  
>KIRBY: Alright, I'll see you out there and then right after, I gotta jet. Gonna meet with a friend I haven't hung out with in awhile because she can't go to prom. (sighs) We have some catching up to do.<br>TOPHER: Sounds cool.  
>KIRBY: You gonna go to prom?<br>TOPHER: Oh no, I was going to pick up some extra hours here... prom's stupid anyway...  
>KIRBY: Yeah, way. Anywho, see ya.<p>

Kirby exits the room and Topher sits there for a moment... he sighs, getting up and grabs his jacket. Out falls a container and it hits the ground... he picks it up... it's a corsage... he smirks at the irony...

TOPHER: Like she said... nothing serious anyway.

He throws it in the trash, fixing his jacket on himself and exits the room.

EXT. GRAUMAN'S CHINESE THEATER - MID DAY

All of Tinsletown is out for the occasion: Stab 6. Celebrities pose on the red carpet as papparazzi snap their pictures. A limo pulls up, the paparazzi prepping their cameras; out come Robbie and Olivia. They strut down the carpet, Olivia enjoying this probably more than Robbie. She poses as Robbie just puts up a peace sign. The director approaches the two.

DIRECTOR: Robbie, nice to see you made it.  
>ROBBIE: Thank you so much, this is an honor sir!<br>DIRECTOR: Maybe one day, this could be for your own movie, ay?  
>ROBBIE: I know, right?<br>DIRECTOR: Who's the lovely lady?  
>ROBBIE: This is my date... Olivia. Olivia, this is the direcor of Stab 6.<br>OLIVIA: So nice to meet you.  
>DIRECTOR: Likewise.<br>OLIVIA: You know, I think I'd make quite the actress.  
>DIRECTOR: Oh, I bet you could!<br>ROBBIE: Olivia, stop it!  
>DIRECTOR: (laughs) C'mon, let's go inside!<p>

5.  
>INT. ROY'S LIVING ROOM - MID DAY<p>

Roy opens the door - - there stands LENNON MCCOY, very hippie like with his shades and stoned demeanor. Roy smiles and they hand shake.

ROY: Lennon! Great to see you, man!  
>LENNON: Roy, my main man, how are you?<br>ROY: Fantastic, now that you're here.  
>LENNON: Oh, I know, you're anxious to see this, right?<br>ROY: Am I ever? Jesus, you kidding me. Lost is my - - LIFE. Nothing else is more important.  
>TESS: (coming up from behind) Not even prom.<br>ROY: (smiles) Don't act like that. We're sophomores, we're not even supposed to be there anyway. Tess, this is my friend, Lennon. Lennon, this is my girlfriend, Tess.  
>LENNON: Nice to meet you.<br>TESS: A pleasure.  
>LENNON: (takes out the disc) So here it is, man. Lost, the series finale.<br>ROY: (holds it as if it's a relic) Oh my God... is this really it?  
>LENNON: I watched it already, it's the real deal. Blu Ray quality and everything, man. You set up your TV just right, yeah?<br>ROY: Oh yeah, it looks beautiful.  
>LENNON: I'm telling ya, man, this episode has some great detail and landscapes, it's going to look really amazing.<br>ROY: Well I'm gonna get to it than.  
>LENNON: You guys enjoy!<br>ROY: Thanks, man, I appreciate it!  
>LENNON: Oh and uh, one last thing. I have an offer for you.<br>ROY: An offer?  
>LENNON: (beat) Ah, forget it, it can wait until later.<br>ROY: No, what is it? Tell me.  
>LENNON: Alright, well, you know the radio station I work at, right?<br>ROY: Yeah, 99...? What is it?  
>LENNON: 99.5. Well anyway, we're looking for a new DJ and I was telling the boss man, you know I have one particular person in mind...<br>ROY: No shit, really?  
>LENNON: It's you, man, he said come down some time within the next week and he'll check you out. You could have your own radio show, man. It's really help out your Cinema Club thingy or whatever you got going on at Woodsboro.<br>TESS: That's great, honey!  
>ROY: And I'll get paid?<br>LENNON: Yeah, this is a totally professional venture.  
>ROY: (smiles, turns to Tess) Wow, honey, what do you think?<br>TESS: I think you should take it!  
>LENNON: Take it, man! This is a great opportunity.<br>ROY: I don't know what to say...  
>LENNON: How about "thank you" and give me a hug?<br>ROY: That's definitely what I was reaching for. (hugs him) Thanks Lennon, you're the fucking best.  
>LENNON: I'll let you get to Lost. See ya, guys.<br>ROY: See ya.

INT. SHERRIF'S OFFICE - MID DAY

Dewey sits at his desk, typing up a report on an old fashioned type writer. He makes a mistake... he can't fix it.

DEWEY: Why did I even...

Perkins enters, a file in his hands.

DEWEY: Perkins, how goes it?  
>PERKINS: New case, sir. Looks to be heavy.<br>DEWEY: Heavy, why's that?  
>PERKINS: Remember that girl I escorted at the ol' Woo High this morning?<br>DEWEY: Uh, what was her name? Chels - Chelsea?  
>PERKINS: Her. She's gone missing. Mother said she went missing a bit ago. She waited a bit to make sure but she's definitely gone.<br>DEWEY: And you asked if she was sure it's not a run away?  
>PERKINS: Sheriff, I wasn't the one on the phone with her, damn!<br>DEWEY: Just give me the damn file!

Perkins hands it over and Dewey looks it over.

DEWEY: Okay, get me Hicks, we're gonna go looking for her.  
>PERKINS: Why not me, Sheriff? I would like to go.<br>DEWEY: Oh no, you and Hoss run by the prom. If Chelsea did run away, I'd suspect that's where she went.  
>PERKINS: With all due respect sir, that makes no damn sense. Who runs away to a prom?<br>DEWEY: Where else would she go?

INT. JILL'S CAR - MID DAY

Jill drives in her car... a determined look in her eyes... she makes her way through a canyon, going up towards a higher mountain side. We watch from above, BIRD'S EYE VIEW, her car as it goes up the road. The music tenses up a bit...

SMASH TO BLACK

To be continued...

235 reviews for PART 3  
>250 reviews for PART 4<br>265 reviews for PART 5  
>300 reviews for SEASON 3<p>

Got any questions regarding what you just read, from a chapter before or on Season 3? Send it in, the next Q&A will be posted once the season finale is over!


	26. Episode 12: MONSTER: Season Finale Pt 3

"MONSTER"  
>THE FIVE PART "WOODSBORO HIGH" SEASON FINALE EVENT CONTINUES ... NOW!<p>

1.  
>INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - MID DAY<p>

Niley opens the door - - there stands Kirby, bottle of Sparkling Cider in hand. Niley smiles, taking it and welcomes Kirby in. Kirby feels a bit out of place, sighs... it's been awhile since she's been here.

NILEY: Glad you came.  
>KIRBY: What else would I be doing? Dancing with those losers, getting down to Gaga and Katy Perry? Pass. I'd rather hang with my ol' buddy and pal, Niley Krinkey.<br>NILEY: At least I'm not the only one stuck here for the day.  
>KIRBY: It's not even your prom, don't sweat it. You have junior and senior year to worry about that crap. One more year for me and I'm done with high school.<p>

They sit on Niley's couch, looking across at the TV. Niley examines Kirby for a bit...

NILEY: How've you been?  
>KIRBY: Fine... you?<br>NILEY: Fine.  
>KIRBY: (smiles) We're both horrible liars.<br>NILEY: I think we're gonna need something stronger than this before we start talking and being honest with another.

They both giggle and Niley gets up, making her way to the kitchen.

NILEY: You want some Scotch?  
>KIRBY: Oh, that sounds lovely. What year is it?<br>NILEY: I... have no idea.  
>KIRBY: Oh, is it American?<br>NILEY: Jesus Kirby, you know your alcohol.  
>KIRBY: Well, spend enough time drowning your nights away with it, you might as well make friends with what you're swallowing.<br>NILEY: (smirks) If only some girls were that decent. (comes back with the glasses and the bottle) Hopefully my mom won't mind.  
>KIRBY: So you burnt down a house?<br>NILEY: Allegedly... (notices Kirby doesn't budge) Yes.  
>KIRBY: Wow. Why?<br>NILEY: Because the bastard inside is a fucking pedophile and wouldn't admit it. Plus he killed Squirrely.  
>KIRBY: He did what?<br>NILEY: Oh, you haven't been around. Yeah, Squirrely was murdered.  
>KIRBY: Fucking Christ, I would've burnt down his house too.<br>NILEY: At least I know somebody's on my side.  
>KIRBY: How'd you get out of it?<br>NILEY: Jill saved my ass. I owe her big time.  
>KIRBY: I guess in some way, we all do. She always looks out for us. (beat) I remember after Prichard died, she came to my house and tried to see if I was okay but I was just... so distant back than.<br>NILEY: Oh yeah, I was there too.  
>KIRBY: That's right and you kept talking about my hair.<br>NILEY: (laughs) Well it was new to me but I like it now.  
>KIRBY: Really? I was thinking about growing it back out.<br>NILEY: No, it makes you look tough.  
>KIRBY: Looks aren't everything...<br>NILEY: ... so you crashed your car?  
>KIRBY: Admittedly, I was in a weak spot. Was it on purpose? Sorta. Chelsea losing that baby was just... and then Roy being with Tess, that was my rock bottom. I try to talk to Chelsea still but... knowing what she did to Prichard and now that the baby is gone, I just don't feel like we should be friends anymore.<br>NILEY: I understand that. She's been distant anyway, who knows what she's up to.

EXT. LEEDS' FRONT YARD - MID DAY

Katherine parks across the street, examining Mr. Leeds' house from the side so she can only see half of it. She doesn't want to be noticed. She waits there, trying to see into the windows... nothing.

KATHERINE: Dammit.

Katherine opens up her purse, looking for her phone. She notices a phone that's not hers... taking it out.

KATHERINE: What the hell?

The phone's background is of Jill and Trevor. She rolls her eyes and throws it back in the purse and continues looking for her own.

INT. GRAUMAN'S CHINESE THEATER - MID DAY

Robbie and Olivia sit in their seats, glued to the action that is Stab 6. Ghostface chases a helpless scantily clad female across a trailer park. It's both awesome and odd at the same time. Ghostface catches up with her, stabbing her in the back and throws her to the ground.

Olivia flinches - - she isn't used to the blood. She grabs Robbie's hand... he's instantly zapped out of the movie and looks down at her clenching his fist... he looks at her... she's beautiful... but something comes over him... a feeling of regret... remorse... he moves his hand and gets up, walking out of the aisle. Olivia watches him go.

INT. THEATER HALLWAY - CONT'D

Robbie leans his head against the wall, trying to breathe. Olivia exits the theater, checking up on him.

OLIVIA: Robbie? You okay?  
>ROBBIE: I fucked up, Olivia.<br>OLIVIA: What?  
>ROBBIE: There's just - - something you need to know.<br>OLIVIA: Right now? Here? During this movie.  
>ROBBIE: I can't... I can't keep it in any longer.<br>OLIVIA: How about we talk about this after the movie?  
>ROBBIE: You're gonna hate me once you find out.<br>OLIVIA: Dude, I don't give a shit what you did. We're in there with industry professionals and superstars, and you're out here having a fucking morale dilemma! Whatever it is, it can wait!  
>ROBBIE: I've been lying.<br>OLIVIA: (beat) Okay, you've been lying. That's great. I don't give a shit, now let's go back in.  
>ROBBIE: I've been lying to Niley. How could I do that? How do I tell her the truth?<br>OLIVIA: (becomes a bit more understanding) Do you love her?  
>ROBBIE: That's the thing...<br>OLIVIA: (beat) This has to do with the cabin, doesn't it?  
>ROBBIE: (sighs) Yeah.<br>OLIVIA: Okay, well... you're right. I might hate you for hurting one of my best friends... but I can still like you for a little bit longer. We'll talk about this after, okay?  
>ROBBIE: It's not my fault...<br>OLIVIA: (smirks) It never is...  
>ROBBIE: I want to tell you now... get this over with.<br>OLIVIA: (sighs) Fine, tell me now and I'll hold all resentment for you until after the picture.

Robbie doesn't know how Olivia will react... he begins to sweat...

2.  
>EXT. YORBA HOUSE - NIGHT<p>

Night has fallen and Jill is far from home. She exits her car, looking up at Patrick's house. She doesn't know what to do... she slowly makes her way across the snow covered lawn to Patrick's front door. She stops... hearing a chopping coming from the backyard.

She makes her away around the house, peeking her eye through a hole in the fence. An axe is stuck within a stump - - nobody to be found. She gets up - - Patrick looks down at her from above. She startles back and he laughs.

PATRICK: I thought I heard a car coming.  
>JILL: Jesus, you scared me.<br>PATRICK: Sorry, you were trying to spy on me so I spied on you. (beat) What's with the clothes?  
>JILL: I left prom early.<br>PATRICK: What? Why?  
>JILL: My boyfriend's an asshole. And so was my date.<br>PATRICK: Well maybe that's why he's an asshole, because you had a date not your boyfriend.  
>JILL: It's complicated.<br>PATRICK: Let's go inside. Want me to make you that dinner?  
>JILL: (beat... smiles) I'd like that.<p>

INT. ROY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Roy's kneels down before the TV, his hand touching the screen as tears pour down his face. Tess looks at him - - he's freakin' nuts.

ROY: It's over. Why, why God is it over?

Lost's soothing score sweeps around the room in the surround sound. Roy loses it, crying like a baby. Tess rolls her eyes and crosses her legs.

TESS: You've got to be kidding me...

EXT. POLICE STATION - NIGHT

Dewey and Hicks get into his SUV. Hicks looks happy to be along for a mission.

HICKS: You think we'll find her, Sheriff?  
>DEWEY: No chance but... we gotta do it anyway. And I'll be heartbroken once we don't, like always.<br>HICKS: Stay positive, Sheriff.  
>DEWEY: It's just ever since that kid went missing on Halloween... I've lost all hope for cases like these.<br>HICKS: Well that kid didn't have a cell phone, Chelsea most likely does.  
>DEWEY: (beat) Wait, what?<br>HICKS: If all else fails, we can track her cell phone. Find her triangulation, pin whatever area she's in. We'll for sure find her that way.  
>DEWEY: (duh) That's true... we never used the system before though so it might take some time...<br>HICKS: We could skip the whole searching process and work on it now. It honestly might save us some time. That, including being able to tap into her phone and listen to her surroundings. That takes time too though.  
>DEWEY: Okay... let's go!<p>

Dewey and Hicks exit the car and run back into the station.

3.  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - GYM - NIGHT<p>

Charlie slowly walks with Stephie towards the exit. Stephie looks outside... she can see her parents' car waiting for her in the parking lot. Charlie freezes...

CHARLIE: I can't give you away like this.  
>STEPHIE: You'll see me again, Charlie. I promise.<br>CHARLIE: Don't leave... please.  
>STEPHIE: I must...<p>

She hugs him and he hugs her back tight, trying his best not to cry.

STEPHIE: I love you, Charlie.  
>CHARLIE: I love you, too.<p>

He gives in, he begins to sob.

STEPHIE: Don't cry, Charlie. Please. (tilts his head up, wiping away his tears) Be strong. We WILL see each other again.  
>CHARLIE: I just have this feeling... like I won't.<br>STEPHIE: If you wait for me... until after next year... we will be back in each other's arms. Right? Wait for me?  
>CHARLIE: (kisses her) I'll wait for you.<br>STEPHIE: This isn't goodbye... this is see you later.  
>CHARLIE: Okay. Okay.<br>STEPHIE: (beat) Make me proud, Charlie...

She kisses him one last time... his lips are hesitant to stop connecting with hers... she pulls away... looking him in the eyes... and then she's gone. Charlie watches her leave out the door, his heart crushing with every passing step. She gets into her parents car and he holds his hand to the window... she turns around... waves and smiles... her beautiful smile... he holds back the tears... she gets in the car... it pulls out of the parking spot... and drives away.

4.  
>EXT. LEEDS' FRONT YARD - NIGHT<p>

Katherine sighs. She's waited long enough and boredom is coming over her. There's been no movement in the house as of yet. Something must be wrong... something's not right. She gets ancy, taking off her seat belt and exiting the car.

Holstering her purse over her shoulder and she walks towards his house with a mission. She walks across the yard, looking to the drive way - - the truck isn't there. She slows a bit... could he have not been here the entire time? She continues to the front door - - the door is open.

INT. LEEDS' LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

Katherine slowly opens the door. Everything appears to be in order. She knocks and looks around.

KATHERINE: Mr. Leeds? Are you home?

She slowly makes her way in, observing everything. She looks out the window - - nobody is around. She comes toward the hallway and stops. She pulls out her cellphone, dialing a number. She waits for a moment... someone answers.

KATHERINE: Gale! I'm in his house, I tried to follow him here. He left the prom, I saw him talking to a girl and then she left too.  
>GALE: WHAT? Katherine, get out of there! If you get caught, you could get arrested and rightfully so!<br>KATHERINE: Well his door was wide open and nobody's home. I think I beat him here. I'm gonna set up a camera or something to catch him in the act.  
>GALE: NO! Listen to me - - ugh. Hold on, someone's on the other line but DON'T DO ANYTHING JUST YET!<p>

Gale transfers over and Katherine stays still, waiting for her to return. She looks at the pictures on the wall; he appears to be a normal man. She's not letting that throw her off track though. She remains still, getting anxious... a black figure slowly rises behind her... it's head tilts up... GHOSTFACE.

He remains still... just watching her... she continues looking at the pictures, phone still to her ear. She sees in the reflection - - a white, slim face. She scrunches her eyebrows, turning around - - a KNIFE PLUNGES INTO HER STOMACH.

She falls over but Ghostface keeps her up on her feet and STABS HER AGAIN. Blood pours out of her mouth and she falls to the floor. She keeps the phone grasped in her hand.

KATHERINE: Gale! Gale!

She tries to crawl away and Ghostface toys with her, slowly walking behind. He kneels down - - STAB IN THE BACK. Lifting the knife out of her, she nearly comes to her feet. She grabs hold of the wall, standing up. Ghostface STABS her again in the back, pushing her into an end table with a mirror on it as it SHATTERS all over her.

Katherine keeps up a fight, keeping her stance and falls into the kitchen and to the basement door. She turns around - - Ghostface SLICES her across the arm and she FALLS through the door.

INT. LEEDS' BASEMENT - CONT'D

Katherine TUMBLES down the stairs and SLAMS against the floor at the bottom. Ghostface watches her from the top, tilting his head. Katherine still has the phone in her hand, clutching to it as if it's the means to her life. She gets to her knees and sees the window leading out of the basement. She breathes heavy and fastly crawls over to the table below the window.

Ghostface slowly closes the door and walks his way down the steps. Katherine makes it to the table and Ghostface stands behind her. Katherine climbs up and pushes on the window with her bloody hands.

KATHERINE: Somebody help me!

Ghostface SLICES her in the back and she falls over, back onto the basement floor, motionless and barely breathing. Ghostface raises the knife high, aiming straight for her head - - there's a footstep over head. THUD... THUD... THUD. Ghostface stops and looks up, watching the dust from the main floor fall below. Ghostface follows it, WIPING THE KNIFE clean and watches it go to the basement door...

Ghostface holds the knife steady, prepping himself for anyone who opens it. The door swings open - - MR. LEEDS steps down. He stops in his tracks - - Ghostface stands there, looking up at him. Mr. Leeds hears a moan and he looks over at Katherine's bloody body.

MR. LEEDS: Who the fuck are you? !

Ghostface takes off the mask - - CHELSEA. Mr. Leeds' eyes open wide in horror. He rushes down the stairs and comes to Katherine's aid - - but then he realizes he can't touch her. She looks up at him, trying to plead for help. Chelsea grins.

CHELSEA: You don't need her, baby. I'm enough for you.  
>MR. LEEDS: What are you talking about? !<br>CHELSEA: Aren't I enough? Or do you need this SKANK also?  
>MR. LEEDS: What did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO? !<br>CHELSEA: You think I'm going to let this bitch just come over and fuck you, too? You're MINE. Remember that. I know you have a thing for teens but c'mon... this slut?  
>MR. LEEDS: I wasn't going to do anything, you crazy bitch! I don't even know her!<br>CHELSEA: (holding the knife up) Now, now... watch the language. I'm trying to be understanding here. I got rid of her... you just need me and I'm going to show you that. Prichard didn't need me... the baby didn't need me... but you need me, don't you? I understand why you did what you did earlier. Teachers and students can't be together but - - if I'm no longer a student... good plan, Mr. Leeds.  
>MR. LEEDS: You're crazy. You're fucking insane, I did that because I wanted you away from me!<br>CHELSEA: Oooh, I like this game. You gonna try and fight me again, hm? You want me to "rape" you some more? I can play that.

Katherine spits up blood, trying to lift her head up.

CHELSEA: Oh, almost forgot about her.

Chelsea kneels down, SLICING HER THROAT OPEN. Katherine bleeds out, thrashing around and Mr. Leeds watches completely horrified.

CHELSEA: Now she's gone.  
>MR. LEEDS: You're sick.<br>GALE: Hello? Hello? Katherine, you still there?  
>MR. LEEDS: Shit!<p>

Mr. Leeds grabs Katherine's phone and SMASHES IT. Chelsea watches, smiling.

CHELSEA: Good job, honey.  
>MR. LEEDS: I'm not your fucking honey!<br>CHELSEA: (holds the knife to his throat) Oh, I know. I'll make you mine though. Soon enough. Just like we always did before, you'll give in... your dick will get hard... and you'll fuck me like always fucked me...  
>MR. LEEDS: (beat) You're right... I do want you... but first we have to get rid of this body. Someone's gonna come looking for her soon enough. And I don't know if you know, but you were declared missing not too long ago. So someone is going to come looking for you too.<br>CHELSEA: You're absolutely right! We have to get out of here. We have to run away together. That's exactly what we should do... somewhere where we belong.  
>MR. LEEDS: (beat) We need a bag or - - or something to dispose of her. Once she's gone than - - we can do whatever it is you wanna do. Okay?<br>CHELSEA: (smiles, admiring) You find your strength in the solutions... but I like the tension... we're the perfect yin and yang to each other.  
>MR. LEEDS: Just give me that tarp, covering the tires!<p>

Chelsea walks over to the tires, pulling the tarp off and hands it to him. He slides it next to Katherine's body... he looks at her... his eyes filled with sadness... then he rolls her over into the tarp along with the smashed cell phone and her purse. He wraps the tarp around her.

MR. LEEDS: Now we need to clean this blood. You can do that, can't you? While I put her in the truck?  
>CHELSEA: Anything you say.<p>

Chelsea runs back up the stairs and Mr. Leeds look around... completely surprised everything that has transpired.

MR. LEEDS: Oh, fuck.

EXT. LEEDS' FRONT YARD - A BIT LATER

Leeds turns on the car, Chelsea out of the costume and in her normal clothes. He drives out of his drive way and down the street... scared out of his mind. Chelsea turns her head, watching him... she smiles... this is exactly what she wanted... just him and her together... on their way to start a new life... she's happy... she puts her hand on top of his...

CHELSEA: I love you.

CLOSE IN on Chelsea's face... she grins... Leeds grips the steering wheel... the music tenses...

MR. LEEDS: I love you, too.

SMASH TO BLACK

To be continued...

250 reviews for PART 4  
>265 reviews for PART 5<br>300 reviews for SEASON 3

Got any questions regarding what you just read, from a chapter before or on Season 3? Send it in, the next Q&A will be posted once the season finale is over!

Get others into the story now! Share this story on your facebook wall or twitter! Make sure to tell them to start from the beginning so they can get caught up... the last 2 parts are on their way as soon as those reviews come in! (Remember! No cheating! Make sure they're real reviews too! Chapters 8, 11 and 13 have very little reviews and you can boost up the count by reviewing those!)


	27. Episode 12: MONSTER: Season Finale Pt 4

(Remember to respond to each of the numbered sections.)

"MONSTER"  
>THE FIVE PART "WOODSBORO HIGH" SEASON FINALE EVENT CONTINUES ... NOW!<p>

1.  
>INT. LIMOUSINE - NIGHT<p>

Olivia sits across from Robbie... his head is down... she doesn't know what to say... he looks up at her... she almost feels sorry for him...

OLIVIA: I don't know what to tell you, dude.  
>ROBBIE: She'll be hurt... that's the worst thing I could've done to someone...<br>OLIVIA: Telling her is the right thing. Telling her... will also set you free. (beat) What are you gonna do about Solai?  
>ROBBIE: I have no idea... I have no idea about all of it. If I would've just told the truth in the first place... things might've worked out just fine... but too much time has passed... there's no coming back from this... everything will change.<br>OLIVIA: Robbie... you're brave. You made a mistake. I'm on your side. I know what it's like to hold a secret or two... if she acts drastically and she doesn't see that this isn't entirely your fault than... that's her loss...  
>ROBBIE: Yeah... I guess.<br>OLIVIA: She should at least still be friends with you... I mean, if she doesn't then I understand... if she does, I understand. There's no way to see how she'll react...  
>ROBBIE: Thanks, Olivia...<p>

INT. PATRICK'S DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Jill and Patrick sit on seperate ends of the room. Jill bites into her meat; it's delicious. Patrick watches her; he's happy she's enjoying herself.

JILL: You know, I never thought in a million years I'd eat quail but this is fantastic.  
>PATRICK: Glad you like it.<br>JILL: Wow, I mean... really succulent and juicy. You're an amazing chef.  
>PATRICK: Thanks. (beat) Jill, I think it's time we talk about the real reason you're here. What are you running from? I don't believe it's just your boyfriend situation.<br>JILL: (smiles) You caught me. I honestly felt like I had nowhere else to go... there's just so much shit in my life though... I don't where it ends...  
>PATRICK: Start at the beginning.<br>JILL: My mother. She's a bitch.  
>PATRICK: Jill, c'mon, that's your mom.<br>JILL: My father committed suicide and she didn't tell me. I had to find out from my therapist.  
>PATRICK: Wow... yeah, she's a bitch.<p>

They both laugh. Jill refocuses on how to continue.

JILL: Last time I saw him, he was trying to tell me something. And I believed it at first but my mother made such a convincing argument that I believed her instead. Now I'm starting to think that maybe he was right.  
>PATRICK: What was it?<br>JILL: (beat) I can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this but... he claims that my mother is the one who actually put the guy in a coma. And that he was just there but he took the blame so she wouldn't have to go to jail. My mother fought hard for him, tried to make the case seem like he was actually just crazy so he wouldn't have to spend time in prison... my dad agreed that sounded best... so they put him in the mental hospital... exactly where my mom wanted him. A place where no matter what he said, it wouldn't make a difference because people would just think he's crazy. Including me. And it worked. And now he's gone... and I blame her.  
>PATRICK: You have to understand that whatever she did, she probably thought she was doing it for the best.<br>JILL: (smirks) That's what crazy people think. They think whatever they're doing, whether it's manipulation or even... killing someone it's for the good of the world.  
>PATRICK: (leans forward) Speaking of a little bit crazy... I have a confession.<br>JILL: Oh yeah, what's that?  
>PATRICK: Remember the day we met? Outside the principal's office?<br>JILL: Yeah.  
>PATRICK: I purposely put myself there. I purposely got in a fight because I knew you'd be there.<br>JILL: You knew I'd take the bra stuffing out of Olivia's bra? (giggles) Psychic.  
>PATRICK: (smiles) No, but I heard you got in trouble so immediately I got myself into some too.<br>JILL: Why'd you do that? You didn't even know me.  
>PATRICK: I did... from afar. I was a bit obsessed.<br>JILL: (laughs it off) Really?  
>PATRICK: And not only with you but... also your cousin.<p>

Jill stops entirely. He sees he's not joking anymore.

JILL: What do you mean?  
>PATRICK: I used to live in Billy Loomis' house. I didn't know it when I first moved in but... there was something in the basement that clued me in. Wanna see?<br>JILL: Patrick, what are you talking about?  
>PATRICK: I found a collection of his... quite a collection. So when I moved out, I kept it.<br>JILL: So you wanted to be with me... because you knew I was Sidney's cousin? And the last time I saw you, you acted like you didn't know what Stab was?  
>PATRICK: I didn't want to scare you away. I still don't but I feel like I owe you an explanation. I mean, sure, what drew me to you was Sidney but... I liked you for who you were.<br>JILL: (sarcastic) Oh thanks, that means lot.  
>PATRICK: Please don't get mad, I'm coming clean.<br>JILL: (beat) So what is this collection you speak of?

INT. PATRICK'S CLOSET - CONT'D

Jill opens to giant double doors and looks within... her jaw nearly drops... she turns around to Patrick, watching her. We now get a glimpse... video tapes in boxes, piled high to the roof.

PATRICK: Home videos.  
>JILL: These were all his?<br>PATRICK: Yup. Some he filmed himself, some are just recordings of the news.  
>JILL: Where did you find it?<br>PATRICK: It was all stuffed in a vent in the basement. No air was coming in so I checked it one day. All these boxes were in there.  
>JILL: Have you watched them?<br>PATRICK: Every last one. They all have to Sidney in some way. For example, (grabs a tape) this one is right after her mother was killed.  
>JILL: My aunt Maureen.<br>PATRICK: Yeah. (puts it in a VCR and turns on the TV) He had hours and hours of footage.

The clip begins. It's from a reporter's POV, following Sidney up to her house. She's young. 16 at the oldest. She's distraught, trying to shoe away the reporters.

REPORTER: Please, do you have any comments? !

Sidney turns around finally.

SIDNEY: Yeah... be careful.

Sidney enters her house as the reporters continues babbling on.

REPORTER: Who do you think killed your mother, Sidney? Is he still out there?

Patrick stops the tape, taking it out and putting in another one.

PATRICK: This one is more... voyeuristic.

The clip begins. It's a home video; Sidney is at her computer, typing. Wearing a night gown... her bangs above her eyes... the camera falls a bit along with the holder...

JILL: The date...  
>PATRICK: Two days before the massacre at Stu Macher's house.<br>JILL: The night Casey Becker was killed.  
>PATRICK: Yup.<p>

We hear Sidney scream and jump as we hear Billy's voice...

BILLY: It occurred to me that I've never snuck through your bedroom window before...

Patrick stops the tape, putting in another one.

PATRICK: Billy even made tapes for Sidney.

The new clip begins.

BILLY: Sidney, this is hard to explain but... you just gotta give me your virginity for Christsake!

Patrick laughs. Jill remains completely serious.

BILLY: I mean, c'mon, I love you! Ah... what am I saying... you'll never see this...

Patrick stops the tape, noticing she's not enjoying this.

PATRICK: Sidney was a superstar. Or at least in his eyes. The main heroine of a horror film. I think he even knew that he probably wouldn't live due to his villainous ways. (beat) Then I started to see you... and I saw the relation... I felt like he did when I saw you. You were my superstar.  
>JILL: Flattering... but I must go.<p>

Jill gets up and storms out of the room. Patrick gets up, following behind her.

PATRICK: Jill! C'mon, let me just say something!

2.  
>INT. MR. LEEDS' TRUCK - NIGHT<p>

Mr. Leeds grips the steering wheel... nervous. Chelsea doesn't seem to care about a thing... she looks through Katherine's purse. She takes out Jill's phone...

CHELSEA: Why does she have two phones? (turns on the screen) Ooooh... it's Jill's. That's weird.  
>MR. LEEDS: Yeah... weird.<br>CHELSEA: Well let's look at what this bitch's private life.

Chelsea looks through her phone, going into the media section. She sees a "videos" option. She clicks the first video. It's Jill, a bit younger, dressed in costume and a bit bloody. Robbie comes into a frame, a clapper in his hands. He smacks it down.

ROBBIE: Take two!

INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Hicks is at a control board with a screen in front of her. She's starting to get a signal.

HICKS: Dwight!

Dewey runs over, coffee in his hands.

HICKS: We're in. I traced Chelsea's cell phone, it just went out of our jurisdiction.  
>DEWEY: Shit! So she's on the move?<br>HICKS: Yeah... but we're gonna be able to listen in right... now...

They put their ears near the speaker...

INT. MR. LEEDS' TRUCK - NIGHT

Chelsea continues watching the video. It's Jill; she's a victim, tied up to a chair. We tilt down to Chelsea's phone in her pocket... it blinks.

JILL: Please... please don't hurt me. I'll do anything, just listen. Please.

Chelsea giggles and looks down at her phone blinking.

CHELSEA: What the?

Chelsea picks it up... strange... she restarts her phone and looks back up at the video.

ROBBIE: Cut! Cut! It's all wrong.  
>CHELSEA: Yes Robbie... it's all wrong. What a shitty actress...<p>

INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Hicks and Dewey sigh.

HICKS: We lost the signal.  
>DEWEY: You recorded that though, right?<br>HICKS: Yeah.  
>DEWEY: WIll you be able to get it back?<br>HICKS: It might take another while or so...  
>DEWEY: (beat) You know who that sounded like?<br>HICKS: Who?  
>DEWEY: Jill Roberts. I'll contact Perkins and Hoss, see if they can locate Jill at the prom, if not... we could be looking at a double kidnapping.<p>

INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Niley and Kirby are both plastered ass drunk, giggling their asses off to practically nothing.

KIRBY: Every time?  
>NILEY: It's like his favorite position, I don't know why.<br>KIRBY: What's up with guys, ya know?  
>NILEY: Right? Like what, you can't look at my face or something?<br>KIRBY: And they always try to spank you and tell you stuff like, "oh, you've been a bad girl."

They both nearly fall over laughing.

NILEY: Guys are weird, I mean, hey, any position is as good as the other for me but they have all these weird demands. He even asked if I could get hair like yours.  
>KIRBY: Really?<br>NILEY: Yeah, I was so pissed off! I was like, what, you want me to be Kirby or something? !  
>KIRBY: Oh Jesus. That's funny.<br>NILEY: I even thought about it for a minute too but I was like, no way honey, I was bald once, I ain't going back!

Niley's phone rings. She picks it up.

NILEY: Go for Niley.

INT. OLIVIA'S ROOM - CONT'D

Olivia takes off her dress, getting into her pajamas. She has the phone on the nightstand with the speaker on.

OLIVIA: Niley, I need you to listen to me very carefully.

Back and forth.

Niley giggles and Kirby giggles along with her - - just uncontrollable fits.

OLIVIA: Niley!  
>NILEY: What?<br>OLIVIA: Look... I just heard something and it's totally gonna fuck you up so I need you to just get prepared, okay?  
>NILEY: What are you talking about?<br>OLIVIA: Remember what we talked about not too long ago?  
>NILEY: (chuckles) No.<br>OLIVIA: Niley, this isn't fucking funny, this is serious! You're entire - - life is about to change!  
>NILEY: Oh my God, what is it?<p>

The music starts to rise; intensity begins to thicken.

OLIVIA: It's about Robbie.  
>NILEY: And? Are you guys back from the premiere yet?<br>OLIVIA: We just got back but that's not the point. The point is, he's on the way to your house right now and he's going to tell you something and I need you to just get to a zen like place before he gets there.  
>NILEY: (finally stops laughing) Okay, what's going on?<br>OLIVIA: I can't tell you, he needs to.  
>NILEY: And it's going to piss me off?<br>OLIVIA: Oh, that's one way to put it!  
>NILEY: Olivia, stop fucking around, what is it?<br>OLIVIA: It's what you feared, Niley but... worse! Much worse!  
>NILEY: What's going on? You're scaring me.<br>OLIVIA: (begins to tear up) I love you, okay? Just know that, and I am here for you. Okay?  
>NILEY: (tears up also) Just tell me what's going on.<p>

Kirby scoots over, comforting Niley.

KIRBY: What's happening?  
>NILEY: I have no idea.<br>OLIVIA: You should tell Kirby to leave... he won't tell you if Kirby is there.  
>NILEY: Olivia... will this end my relationship with Robbie?<br>OLIVIA: (sighs... a long beat... she closes her eyes) Yes.

Niley covers her mouth, trying her best not to cry.

NILEY: Does this have to do with Solai?  
>OLIVIA: (grits her teeth) In a way... but not entirely.<br>NILEY: You're confusing the fuck out me, Olivia, I'm drunk as shit and I'm just lost right now!  
>OLIVIA: Be strong, Niley, I have to go...<br>NILEY: Olivia, please, tell me!  
>OLIVIA: I'm sorry...<br>NILEY: Olivia!

Olivia hangs up and breathes heavy, resting against her dresser... she looks up in the mirror...

OLIVIA: Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God...

Niley puts the phone down and looks at Kirby.

NILEY: Something's come up, you have to go.  
>KIRBY: Are you going to be okay?<br>NILEY: I honestly don't know...  
>KIRBY: Okay. Okay.<p>

3.  
>INT. WOODSBORO HIGH - PARKING LOT - NIGHT<p>

The music still strings along, the intensity still rising. The prom is over, everyone is walking back to their cars. Trevor and Jenny walk towards Trevor's car. Marnie runs up behind, grabbing Jenny's arm.

MARNIE: Jenny, what are you doing?  
>JENNY: Trevor's taking me home.<br>MARNIE: Jenny, I'm telling you, don't do this!  
>JENNY: I can do whatever I want. He can do whatever he wants. Jill's not here to stop it... she abandoned him... and she sure as hell abandoned me long ago.<br>MARNIE: This isn't wise, you're not thinking clearly.  
>JENNY: If I'm in love... then this is the most clear I've ever thought.<p>

Jenny walks away, getting into Trevor's passenger seat. Marnie holds her temples; she knows this can't end well. Trevor turns on the car and it speeds off the lot, leaving Marnie behind.

MARNIE: Fucking idiot! Ugh!

In the background, Dewey and Hicks can be seen getting into their SUV.

EXT. THE OLD PENCIATTI HOTEL - NIGHT

The music is still going! Building! Higher and higher! Mr. Leeds' truck stops in front of the old Penciatti hotel - - gated off. In ruin. In rubble. It hasn't been touched since it collapsed. He exits the car, as does Chelsea.

CHELSEA: This is where we dump her?  
>MR. LEEDS: Yeah... here...<br>CHELSEA: Why here?  
>MR. LEEDS: Tax cuts on the state won't allow proper clean up of the building. (beat) There's still bodies trapped in there.<br>CHELSEA: Really?  
>MR. LEEDS: We put her in there... they'll just think she's another one of them. Or at least, long enough for us to get away with it.<br>CHELSEA: (smiles) Long after we're gone away together?  
>MR. LEEDS: (beat) Exactly.<p>

Jump cut: they're taking her body out of the truck and put it on the ground. Chelsea looks down at the body, Mr. Leeds still sick by all of this...

CHELSEA: We have to burn her.  
>MR. LEEDS: I know...<p>

Chelsea and Mr. Leeds pick up her body, throwing it over the fence. They hop over and drag her deeper within the rubble, under a roof that still remains in tact. Chelsea hurrily takes out a lighter and the lights the tarp on fire... she stands back, watching it burn. A tear falls from Mr. Leeds' eyes as Chelsea smiles.

MR. LEEDS: We have to, uh... bury her deeper. (looks around and points out a spot) Right over here. Get started, I'll go get the shovel from the truck.  
>CHELSEA: Anything for you, babe.<p>

Mr. Leeds walks back to the truck... breathing heavy.

INT. PATRICK'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Jill rushes around the house, Patrick trying to apologize to her. She's looking for something...

JILL: Where are my keys?  
>PATRICK: Could you just listen to me for a second?<br>JILL: No! I've heard enough.  
>PATRICK: I'm trying to tell you that I love you, Jill.<br>JILL: Right, bull shit! You love my cousin. What makes her so fucking special anyway, huh?  
>PATRICK: Nothing. Don't you see? You're the one that I want. You're the one that I think is the bigger star.<br>JILL: You wouldn't be saying that if she was around, now would you?  
>PATRICK: Jill, I know what I'm saying.<br>JILL: WHERE'S MY FUCKING KEYS? !

Patrick stops following her and just looks on... he gives up.

PATRICK: Up stairs.  
>JILL: (going up the stairs) Why the hell did you put them up there?<p>

Patrick watches her climb... a sinister look on his face...

4.  
>INT. TREVOR'S ROOM - NIGHT<p>

Trevor and Jenny enter; Jenny a bit nervous... Trevor slides off her coat and puts it on the rack.

TREVOR: Make yourself comfortable...

She sits on his bed, leaning back with her arms... he sits down next to her...

TREVOR: No, no, no... more than that.

He leans down, rubbing her legs and coming to her feet, taking off her heels. She watches him; her heart begins to race. He takes off her other high heel and throws them to the floor.

TREVOR: Better, right?

Jenny just nods. She can't even speak. Her whole body is getting warm.

TREVOR: Maybe we could even... take off this...

Trevor rubs her across her back and starts to unzip her from her dress... he massages her bare back... she moans...

TREVOR: You like that?

He kisses her back... up to her shoulder... then he kisses her neck... her eyes nearly roll in the back of her head... he moves up to her ear, nibbling on it. She caresses the back of his head as his hands move up her waist, into her dress and onto her breast, taking off her dress.

INT. PATRICK'S ROOM - UPSTAIRS - NIGHT

Jill looks around, still looking for her keys. She's in a panic; she's not in control. Patrick stands behind her, watching.

JILL: Where upstairs, Patrick? !  
>PATRICK: Don't worry about it.<br>JILL: I wanna leave...  
>PATRICK: You don't have to...<p>

Patrick comes behind her, rubbing her shoulders. She pushes him off and he chuckles...

PATRICK: Hey, I'm trying to be friendly.  
>JILL: You can stop.<p>

Patrick's eyes go angry...

PATRICK: Why do you do this to me, Jill?  
>JILL: Just give me my fucking keys...<br>PATRICK: Okay... after you give me what I want.  
>JILL: I'm not giving you anything.<br>PATRICK: I think I deserve it though... last time I wanted it, you broke my neck... I had to restart my life... I moved way out here... and then you come back to me... like you don't want it... like you don't want me...  
>JILL: I don't, you disgust me!<br>PATRICK: Why? Because of Sidney? Don't worry about it, baby... you can be her. You can play her role.  
>JILL: Get the fuck away from me!<p>

HE PUSHES HER TO THE BED. She tries to get up and immediately HOLDS HER DOWN, KISSING HER CHEST.

JILL: Stop it! Stop it! Somebody help!  
>PATRICK: JUST GIVE IT TO ME, BABY.<br>JILL: Please, Patrick, please!  
>PATRICK: Call me Billy... you can be Sidney...<br>JILL: HELP!

5.  
>EXT. THE OLD PENCIATTI HOTEL - NIGHT<p>

Mr. Leeds returns over to Chelsea, shovel in hand. Chelsea digs a hole, moving wreckage out of the way; her hands bleeding. She doesn't seem to care. Katherine's body has stopped burning... Chelsea crawls her way out and smiles at Mr. Leeds.

CHELSEA: What took you so long? I practically made a good hole by myself.  
>MR. LEEDS: (beat) Good job.<br>CHELSEA: (looks at Katherine) That bitch is burnt! Let's get rid of her... and let's go somewhere. Yeah?  
>MR. LEEDS: Okay.<p>

Chelsea steps over Katherine's body and drags her over to the hole. Mr. Leeds watches, shovel in hand. Katherine's body topples into the hole... and Chelsea stands above it.

MR. LEEDS: Chelsea.  
>CHELSEA: Yeah?<p>

She turns around - - THE SHOVEL CONNECTS WITH HER FACE. She falls to the ground, her head busted open. She can barely open her eyes. Mr. Leeds nearly cries... he didn't want to have to do this... he has no other option.

MR. LEEDS: I'm sorry. You have to understand... I'm not a bad person.  
>CHELSEA: Honey...<br>MR. LEEDS: I only killed Andy because... he killed that kid. It was my fault though... and I cleaned up the mess...  
>CHELSEA: Why are you - doing this?<br>MR. LEEDS: But you... you're just a kid yourself. And so was she. And once again, I'm caught between a rock and a hard place... you gave me no other choice. I have to protect myself...  
>CHELSEA: No...<br>MR. LEEDS: (sniffles) Goodbye.

Mr. Leeds pulls out a gun, putting it to Chelsea's chin, putting her hand on it... she looks up at him...

CHELSEA: I love you...

He pulls the trigger. She topples into the hole. He falls over, nearly puking... he gets back up and looks in the hole... Chelsea's dead body twitches. Her twitching body pulls the trigger, bullets firing off in the hole. Mr. Leeds steps back, walking away. He comes back to the truck, taking out his cell phone... he dials 911...

MR. LEEDS: Yes... I need to report a kidnapping... a homocide... and a suicide...

We CLOSE IN on his face...

6.  
>SMASH TO:<p>

INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Niley sits at the edge of her steps... awaiting whatever is coming her way... there's a knock on the door... she slowly looks up... she cries, knowing when she answers... everything's over. She wipes her face, trying to regain her composure. She stands up... and opens the door.

Robbie stands there, is head down... he can't even look Niley in the eyes... Niley lets him in... he slowly enters... he turns to Niley...

NILEY: Whatever you have to say, just say it.

Niley shakes, trying to control it. Robbie notices, a tear almost coming to his eye...

ROBBIE: I never wanted to hurt you.

She just breathes... trying her best not to break down.

NILEY: (her voice breaking) Did you cheat on me?

Robbie looks down again... he nods. Niley covers her mouth, her eyes welling up.

ROBBIE: But I had to.  
>NILEY: Oh, you had to? Well that just makes everything better!<br>ROBBIE: Listen to me, Niley... I didn't enjoy it... not a single second of it...  
>NILEY: Whatever.<br>ROBBIE: Niley... when I'm with you, I feel happy but... I feel like I'm living a lie. You deserve better than that.  
>NILEY: How long have you been cheating on me?<br>ROBBIE: Physically, only once... at the cabin.

Niley slaps her forehead; she knew it.

ROBBIE: Emotionally... the entire time.

Niley looks up... she can't believe it.

NILEY: What?  
>ROBBIE: Niley, I... like I said, I never wanted to hurt you. I thought I could change... but I can't. I can't change who I am. And I slept with Solai because I figured maybe it was just you... but it wasn't... it's who I am.<p>

Niley is paralyzed - - her eyes just stuck open on him.

ROBBIE: Niley, I'm gay.  
>NILEY: (long beat) What?<br>ROBBIE: I've been wanting to tell you for so long. (beat) I'm sorry.

Her breath is taken away. She can't even find the words. Her eyes permanently wide open... her mouth agape...

ROBBIE: Please, say something.  
>NILEY: But we... we had sex, we - -<br>ROBBIE: I know... but you know how I couldn't do it unless you were...  
>NILEY: Doggy?<br>ROBBIE: (nods) Yeah... it was the same with her... I just have to face it now... I'm gay.  
>NILEY: You're fucking kidding me.<br>ROBBIE: I wish I was, I wish I was hurting you but... it's the truth... and there's nothing I can do about it... I know this must be a shocker to you - -  
>NILEY: Get the fuck out.<br>ROBBIE: What?  
>NILEY: Get - the fuck - out of my house... and never come back.<br>ROBBIE: Niley, please...  
>NILEY: YOU LIED TO ME. You lied to me for YEARS. You pursued me no matter how hard I resisted you in the beginning and you kept it going even after I lost my memory, you... LIED TO ME.<br>ROBBIE: Please let me explain.  
>NILEY: What's there to explain, Robbie? Everything I've known about you, about us was... nothing. (beat) You've hurt me... like I could never be hurt. Just get the fuck out.<br>ROBBIE: You're not going to tell anyone, right?  
>NILEY: LEAVE!<br>ROBBIE: Sorry. Okay. Okay.

Robbie sighs and turns, exiting out the door. There stands - - CHARLIE. They're face to face... Charlie eyes are stunned. He then smiles, pretending like he didn't hear anything.

CHARLIE: Hey man, how you doing?  
>ROBBIE: How long you been here?<br>CHARLIE: Just... got here, right this second. I saw your car as I was passing by and I needed to talk about Stephie... stuff.  
>ROBBIE: Oh, well... c'mon, let's go.<p>

Robbie looks back at Niley... she's trying to hold it all in... he closes the door... the moment it shuts - - she bends over, holding her heart. She cries, not able to breathe. She falls to the floor... she can't even pretend anymore. She's heartbroken. It's the worst feeling in the world. She cries loud and hard... her entire world has fallen apart...

7.  
>INT. PATRICK'S ROOM - NIGHT<p>

Patrick has Jill's shirt ripped off and she continues to scream, pushing and shoving. He won't stop... she won't stop trying to get him off... she finally HEAD BUTTS HIM in the face. He falls over across the floor, holding his nose. She picks up her shirt and runs out of the room, heading for the stairs.

HE GRABS HER LEG. She falls to the floor; she hangs onto the railing, pulling herself forward to get away. He gets up, standing over - - he STOMPS ON HER BACK. She screams out in pain and picks her up, holding her against the railing.

PATRICK: This time you'll do it and not say shit.  
>JILL: Fuck you!<p>

Patrick grabs her by the throat, choking her.

PATRICK: Exactly, baby.

She can't breath. He pulls down his pants with his freehand and starts to pull down hers. He turns the other way, bending her over the railing. He thrusts upon her as he continues to choke her; she's turning blue.

She looks down below... and grabs onto the bars, pulling herself down and OVER THE RAILING AS HE'S INSIDE HER. They both flip over - - SHE HANGS ON - - HIS BODY FALLS - - CRASHING ONTO A GLASS TABLE BELOW. She hangs on, screaming and looks down - - he's out. She tries to pull herself up... it's too hard. She looks down, calculating how bad the fall will be to her legs... she goes for it.

She falls down below, landing just above Patrick. He's knocked out. She pulls up her pants, throws on her shirt and looks around the room for a phone... she finds the house phone, grabbing it. She dials 911.

OPERATOR: 911, what's your emergency?  
>JILL: Please! Please! Help me! I'm at Patrick Yorba's house, he tried to rape me! Please come soon! (beat) The address is - - is<br>OPERATOR: I know that house, ma'am, are you sure of your emergency?  
>JILL: You know it? Okay, just hurry, he's knocked out right now. I wanna leave, I wanna leave!<br>OPERATOR: Okay, just stay right there, I'm sending someone on the way.  
>JILL: What if he wakes up?<br>OPERATOR: Ma'am, than you may wait outside.  
>JILL: Thank you. Please hurry.<br>OPERATOR: They're on their way, they were just dispatched.  
>JILL: Thank you.<p>

Jill hangs up and turns around... he's still knocked out, his pants down. She walks passed his body and goes to the door... she sits down on the curb... waiting...

EXT. YORBA HOUSE - CONT'D  
>Minutes have passed by. The ambulance comes and she jumps up, waving them down. They stop and look at her.<p>

EMT 1: Excuse me, ma'am, are you the rape victim?  
>JILL: Yes, yes!<br>EMT 2: Are you okay? Are you harmed?  
>EMT 3: I'm sorry, where is the perpatrator?<br>JILL: I'm a little shaken, he's in the house.

EMT 1 walks back to the van and talks into his walkie. She watches him carefully...

EMT 1: Law enforcement won't be necessary, we got it from here.

Jill squints... what?

EMT 3: Could you show us where he is?  
>JILL: Yeah... yeah, sure.<p>

8.  
>INT. PATRICK'S LIVING ROOM - CONT'D<br>Jill walks them into the house. He's still on the ground, knocked out. EMT 1 and 3 attend to him while EMT 2 stays behind with her.

JILL: What are they doing? I'm the victim!  
>EMT 2: Just wait a moment here, miss.<p>

He joins the other EMTs. They push him away.

EMT 1: Go get the gurney.

He sighs and jumps up, running passed Jill and back to the ambulance outside.

JILL: Guys, I'm the - I'm the victim, I need your assistance or whatever.  
>EMT 3: Miss, this man is hurt badly. We need to tend him.<br>JILL: He's a FUCKING RAPIST, are you DEAF?

EMT 2 returns with the gurney and places it next to Patrick. They all lift him up and onto it, EMT 2 rolling him back outside.

JILL: What the hell is going on?  
>EMT 3: Miss, I'm sorry but um...<p>

HE PUNCHES HER IN THE FACE. EMT 1 catches her in her arms as she knocks out cold.

EMT 1: Jesus. How many more favors do we have to pull for this asshole?  
>EMT 3: He pays us. We do whatever he tells us to. Drag her out, we gotta do what we gotta do like the rest of 'em. (beat, points to EMT 2) And make sure he doesn't bitch out again. We need him to stay focused.<br>EMT 1: You got it.

INT. AMBULANCE - NIGHT

The ambulance drives along the mountain side. The music rises... dramatic... this isn't looking too good... the ambulance stops. Patrick is on the gurney, awake now. The EMTs drag Jill's body out of the van.

PATRICK: Hurry the fuck up, my neck is killing me!

EXT. WOODS - CONT'D

They throw her body to the ground - - like a rag doll and without care. EMT 2 seems a bit uneasy about this whole thing.

EMT 1: What are you waiting for? GO get the bodybag!

He sighs and abides, running back to the van.

EMT 3 bends down, lifting up a door - - there's already a hole there.

EMT 1: What's this, number 4?  
>EMT 3: Well we made 8, at least we're using all the holes we made.<br>EMT 1: Fuckin' bastard. The shit he does to women that we have to clean up.  
>EMT 3: You complaining? Because I'll take your pay if you don't want it.<br>EMT 1: No, let's just... hurry it up. It's fucking cold out here.  
>EMT 3: If the rich bastard with his settlement check wants to spend it on burying dumb whores in the woods, than let him.<p>

EMT 2 returns with the body bag. They all begin to put Jill's body in it and zip it up. They THROW her body into the hole. EMT 2 hands EMT 3 the shovel.

EMT 2: You do it this time. I can't do this shit anymore.

He walks back to the van as EMT 1 and 3 tend to the grave.

EMT 1: You heard him.  
>EMT 3: Fuck you.<p>

He starts shoveling dirt and snow into the grave on top of Jill's body.

9.  
>CUT BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN:<br>- Trevor goes on top of Jenny; she pulls of her bra.  
>- The EMTs throw in more dirt.<br>- Trevor kisses her as he starts to take off his pants.  
>- EMT 2 sits in the van, looking at Patrick.<br>- Trevor is on top of Jenny and then - - he goes inside her and she moans softly.  
>- The EMTs fill the hole up, almost all the way to the top.<br>- Jenny scratches Trevor's back in the middle of all the passionate love making.  
>- The hole is now a regular patch of dirt on the ground.<br>- Trevor and Jenny continue having sex, kissing each other.

The EMT pats the hole down. They both look at each other...

EMT 1: Let's get out of here.

They both walk away... getting back in the van. They close the doors... and drive away.

We CLOSE IN ON THE GROUND... DIP INTO THE GROUND... and look beneath... looking inside the body bag... JILL WAKES UP. She can't breathe.

JILL: Hello?

She begins to panic realizing she's in a bag.

JILL: Is someone there?

She tries to push up - - it's no use.

JILL: I can't breathe - - SOMEBODY HELP ME! Please! SOMEBODY!

We're back on solid ground... her screams can't be heard at all...

INT. AMBULANCE - NIGHT  
>The EMTs work around Patrick, trying to inspect his neck.<p>

EMT 1: You should probably stop this, Patrick.  
>PATRICK: (laughs) She was the one I wanted... too bad I couldn't have her.<br>EMT 3: She fucked you up!  
>PATRICK: (smiles) Just like Sidney would've... just like her...<p>

HE SEIZES. The EMTs panic and start working on him, trying to help him.

EMT 2: Shit!  
>EMT 3: Get on the phone now, call the hospital!<p>

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT  
>Jill looks above her... she sees where the zipper is... she closes her eyes... does a little prayer... SHE UNZIPS IT. THE DIRT FILLS THE BAG and she tries to lift herself up. Like a snake, she swims up the dirt.<p>

On solid ground, we can see the dirt making a dent in the ground from sinking in... HER HANDS RISES and PULLS HERSELF OUT. SHE GASPS FOR AIR, a complete dirty mess. She stops, half of her body out of the grave. She can't stop breathing the air... she realizes she's in the snow and she doesn't even have a jacket...

She looks around - - nobody to be found. She tries to walk but falls to her knees; she's still catching her breath. She grabs at the grass... the music turns sinister... her eyes have the most evil look in them... SHE SCREAMS and POUNDS ON THE GROUND. She stands up, muddy from head to toe and looks down the road... then back towards the village... she begins running back towards the street.

INT. PATRICK'S LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

SHE BURSTS THE DOOR, knocking the door damn near DOWN. She huffs and puffs... and walks to the kitchen. She goes to the knife rack - - pulling out a HUGE KITCHEN KNIFE. She stares at it... looking at her own reflection in it... she continues to the closet, looking for fresh clothes. It's all guy clothes but she doesn't care - - she rips her own off, putting on hunter camo and then seals the deal with a big pair of boots...

EXT. YORBA HOUSE - CONT'D

She walks back to her car, throwing her gown inside and gets in, turning on the ignition. She holsters her knife in place and looks in the rearview mirror... she takes a moment... stops and examines herself... hair dirty... bruised, bleeding... SHE TURNS ON THE IGNITION AND SPEEDS OFF DOWN THE ROAD... THE MUSIC RISES...

SMASH TO BLACK

To be continued...

265 reviews for PART 5  
>300 reviews for SEASON 3<p>

Got any questions regarding what you just read, from a chapter before or on Season 3? Send it in via message or in a review; the next Q&A will be posted once the season finale is over!

THE FINALE IS ALMOST OVER.

Want a chance to get an advanced read of PART 5 before everyone else? Post on the Scream: Fanfiction Fanpage on facebook now and explain in a paragraph (5 - 10 sentences) why you love Woodsboro High! Be sure to put in your fanfiction username so you can be contacted. The winner will be picked at random! And go!

facebook. com/pages/Scream-Fanfiction-Fanpage/189516767780943


	28. Episode 12: MONSTER: Season Finale Pt 5

Have any questions about season 3, this last episode or anything else? Send them in a message or in your reviews and I'll be sure to answer them in the upcoming Q&A!

Be sure to review each section and do the next chapter's survey questions!

Thank you for continuing to read this story! I was actually really surprised that the story continued to keep interest even though quite a few episodes were summaries. Thanks for sticking with it. This story and the Woodsboro High series wouldn't have gotten the attention it did without you spreading the word and letting your friends and family know about it. So once again, thank you and enjoy the final part of the season finale.

"MONSTER"  
>THE FIVE PART "WOODSBORO HIGH" SEASON FINALE EVENT CONCLUDES ... HERE!<p>

1.  
>SMASH OPEN:<p>

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

JILL RACES ACROSS THE LANDSCAPE, swerving out and around the icy roads of the mountain side. Her eyes set on the prize... this isn't Jill anymore... this is someone entirely different... someone we can barely recognize...

She looks out the window, she can see the ambulance on the other side of the hill; a road parallel to the one she's on now seperated by a giant canyon. She races quicker, passing them up.

She turns, finding a bridge and stops off to the side of the road. She stands in the road, looking for the ambulance. The siren and the lights can be seen coming. She steps aside, looking off into the trees. A set of branches have fallen from a tree... she quickly runs over, dragging them into the street.

The ambulance is still coming... she stops, running back into her car and reversing back onto the bridge. She stops... waiting... breathing hard. The ambulance stops... it reverses a bit and turns down another road.

JILL: Shit!

She punches down on the accelerator, turning down the road beyond the branches and continues forward. She tries to look out her window... she can barely see anything. She comes across another bridge, speeding across.

She makes it to the other side... she's lost them. She slams on the steering wheel and takes a breather... trying to regain control of her thoughts... the fury is too much... it drives her... it's getting the best of her... it's becoming her... she slams back down on the pedal, driving off again. She won't give up until she reaches them. She won't stop until she has her revenge.

She keeps going... and there they are, off in the distance. She races down the road, turning on what would connect with the road the ambulance is on like a T. On the side of Jill is a large mountain side... she makes it to the end. She's finally made it... she thinks quick, digging around in her car. She picks up her high heel from prom... practically a metal point.

She exits the car and runs down the road. She stops and grabs a small patch of snow, throwing her heel underneath. She runs back to her car, just as the ambulance comes around the bend. She sits inside... waiting... it passes by her and she watches it... it hits the snow patch... THE TIRE EXPLODES.

The ambulance FALLS ONTO IT'S SIDE, scraping across the hard gravel and FLIPS across the road, SLAMMING into a set of trees. Jill starts the car back up, turning onto the road and drives behind them. She stops... looking on at the turnt over ambulance... she waits a moment... deciding whether or not to go or to get out... has she had her revenge?

2.  
>Jill exits the car, her boots touching the ground. THE MUSIC RISES. She walks towards the ambulance. The trees are practically cracked in half from the impact. No noise comes from inside. She looks over the edge - - they're barely hanging on from sliding down the mountain side. SHE KICKS the ambulance and it TIPS FURTHER. The trees SNAP from beneath the ground from the roots and fall over.<p>

EMT 1 falls out of the vehicle and Jill watches them try to scramble to their feet. His body half out, he looks up at her as he tries to reach for the road. SHE KICKS THE VAN AGAIN AND it SLIDES DOWN THE HILLSIDE. He screams as his body topples out, SMASHING AGAINST A TREE, knocking him out.

The van doesn't go far - - it smashes into another set of trees. She slowly makes her way down the rocks... peeks inside the ambulance. Patrick is up, trying to exit with the best of his abilities while everyone else appears to be completely out cold.

Jill watches Patrick try to exit, sitting on a rock and waits for him as if it's some sick show. He makes it out, his neck stiff.

PATRICK: You bitch... you're dead. You're fucking dead!

Jill remains motionless.

PATRICK: I'm gonna fucking kill you! You hear me, you stupid bitch! I'm gonna fucking RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND BURN YOUR REMAINS! You stupid bitch, you broke my neck AGAIN!

Jill slowly pulls the kitchen knife out of her jacket... waiting.

PATRICK: Do you hear me... do you hear me you stupid bitch? !  
>JILL: Yeah... I hear you.<p>

Jill THRUSTS forward and STABS THE KNIFE into his chest. She pulls it out and he falls onto the leaves, rolling a bit and goes face up, sliding down the hill until gravity stops him.

Jill stands over him and kneels down, looking into his eyes as a tear falls from her own... he withers on the ground, looking at the blood all over him... he begins to panic.

JILL: You did this to me... you made me this.  
>PATRICK: (spitting up blood) What the fuck are you talking about?<p>

She slides the knife across his chest and down his stomach... to his groin. He looks at her, pleading.

JILL: (raises the knife then whispers) I'm... a mother fucking... MONSTER.  
>PATRICK: NO, NO, NO!<p>

SHE PLUNGES THE KNIFE DOWN INTO HIS PENIS. His eyes go wide as she TWISTS IT and blood SPLATTERS across her face - - her tears mixing in with it. There's a slight moment in which she stops... realizing what she's doing and completely in shock about it.

He howls in pain... she nearly laughs... she raises the knife again, hovering it over his chest, remorseful in the moment she's doing it and crying in the process.

He's defensless. A wounded pup. Covered in blood, his neck broken, begging for her to stop. His hand reaches up, grabbing her wrist with the knife in it... her jaw trembles...

PATRICK: Please...

Her eyes go emotionless. STAB, STAB, STAB! She raises it once more - - STAB INTO HIS FOREHEAD. He's gone. She falls over his body, screaming and crying her eyes out. She drops the knife, looking at her hands - - bloody and dirty. She stops, taking a moment to realize what she's done.

JILL: Oh, my God... oh, my God!

She's nearly ashamed. Sickened. She throws up off to the side and wipes her mouth... she looks back at his body... touching it... he really is dead... and she took his life.

3.  
>The ambulance van driver side door opens as the driver tries to exit. Jill quickly gets to her feet, wiping the tears out of her eyes, which just replaces them with the dirt from her sweater. She picks up the knife and slowly moves her way over...<p>

The driver falls to the ground, breaking her concentration. His knee cap bursting out of his skin. He tries to crawl towards the top of the hill... Jill thinks quickly, grabbing the knife and climbs up the hill, standing over him. She takes a moment to figure out what exactly she's doing... the moment doesn't last long - - STABBING HIM IN THE BACK multiple times until he stops moving. She cries some more - - more movement from the van.

From the back, EMT 1 starts making his way out. She quickly turns around and rushes upon him, STABBING THE KNIFE UP HIS JAW and into his brain. He falls over before he could even stand. She's still stunned every time she does it... her crying now ceases...

EMT 2 exits the van and looks down at every body around them... all dead. Jill turns towards him, ready to slice. He puts his hands up.

EMT 2: Wait, wait, please, don't!

Jill stops, giving him a chance to speak.

EMT 2: Please... please, I won't tell anyone. I'll just go. Please.  
>I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the shit we did to you and leaving you for dead. I didn't want to do it. I'm sorry, I promise I won't tell anybody anything. Okay? I'm sorry... I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do it.<br>JILL: (she almost feels sorry for him... she holds her breath)... RUN.

"Thank you" is in his eyes. He immediately runs up the hill and Jill watches him go. She quickly realizes the fault of her actions... but also his in the same moment.

JILL: Problem is, you did do what you did.

Jill FLINGS THE KNIFE AND IT ENTERS THE EMT'S BACK just as he reaches the top of the hill. He falls back and rolls down, back towards Jill. Jill exits the knife as his body passes by her and he continues to roll down the hill.

Jill looks at EMT 3, still stuck on the tree on his back. She grabs him by the legs and drags him back into the ambulance. She takes out her matches... and looks down at his body. He tries to move his arms and tell her "no"... but he's completely paralyzed.

She feels nothing. She lights the match and throws it onto the gurney within the ambulance. IT SETS IN FLAMES. The EMT muffles out a scream as Jill walks away, his body being consumed by the fire.

Jill reaches the top of the hill and looks down, watching it burn. The passenger jumps out of the driver side, engulfed in flames. She moves forward, instinctually going to help him... and then she stops. He falls out of the van and onto the leaves. He tries to roll around but it just spreads the fire even further around.

She looks over at Patrick's dead bloody body as the fire reaches over him... one last tear falls... she wipes it away, not letting herself feel sorry for what she's become. The passenger stops moving... dead. She's had enough watching. Her work is done... she gets back into the car and busting a U-turn and leaving the wreckage behind.

EXT. YORBA RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Jill parks in front of the Yorba house and runs in, leaving the car running.

INT. YORBA LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

Jill spreads gasoline all over the house. She gets the banister extra good, a place she knows she for sure touched. She kicks open the closet, looking at the tapes stacked up... she wets them good with the gasoline. She returns to the front door and looks out the house... a complete wreck. She lights a match and drops it on the floor. The flames SPREAD like a beautiful bird stretching out across the room. She watches the house be consumed by it.

EXT. YORBA RESIDENCE - CONT'D

Jill gets back in her car, taking one last look at the house. CLOSE IN on her face... she's traumatized... but she's not a victim. She steps on the gas and ducks it out of there onto the wet street. Sirens can be heard in the distance.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW down at the small village in Colorado. Two fires - - one in the neighborhoods and one in the woods; both caused by Jill Roberts... MONSTER.

SMASH TO BLACK.

4.  
>FADE IN:<p>

INT. SHERIFF'S CAR - EARLY MORNING

Dewey and Hicks sit in their car and look at each other... the night has come and gone...

HICKS: We tried Sheriff.  
>DEWEY: We're never gonna find that poor girl.<br>HICKS: Well... we now know what happened to Chelsea...  
>DEWEY: Jill's still out there.<br>HICKS: Leeds' story had nothing to do with Jill. Didn't even mention her.  
>DEWEY: I just know something's wrong...<br>HICKS: Is it possible that maybe it wasn't Jill's voice?  
>DEWEY: I know that voice, Hicks... he knows something. He has to.<br>HICKS: I don't think so. He seemed legit.  
>DEWEY: I don't want to give up.<br>HICKS: Okay. If it'll make you happy, we'll go knock on her friends' doors. Maybe some of them weren't at prom. Freshman, sophomore friends or something. Maybe she's there. Maybe it's just - - a misunderstanding.  
>DEWEY: And how would that explain her voice?<br>HICKS: Like I said, Sheriff... she's a teenage girl. A lot of them sound alike.  
>DEWEY: Shit, you're right.<br>HICKS: Her disappearing last night could just... be a coincidence. Mayube it's just messing with your head. Maybe you're thinking of Sidney.  
>DEWEY: (smiles) Maybe.<br>HICKS: C'mon. Let's knock on some doors.

EXT. WOODSBORO STREETS - EARLY MORNING

Jill drives along the streets... completely blank... still dirty, bloody and scratched up. She stops to the side of the road and looks on at her town...

JILL: (sobs) I have nowhere to go.

She leans her head back... takes a moment...

JILL: Maybe I'll just stay here... let them catch me. Let them find me. I deserve it.

Silence. Her head pops up... lightbulb. She turns back onto the road... driving off.

5.  
>INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - MOMENTS LATER<p>

Niley opens the door to - - JILL. Niley's eyes are puffy red but the sight of Jill looking like she does opens them completely.

NILEY: Oh my God, what happened to you? !  
>JILL: Niley, I need a favor.<br>NILEY: Uh, yeah, anything!  
>JILL: Can I... take a shower?<br>NILEY: Sure... um... up the stairs.  
>JILL: And some clothes?<br>NILEY: Ofcourse... are you alright?  
>JILL: Let's just say... it was a wild night.<br>NILEY: Jill, people have been looking for you. They think you were kidnapped. (begins to cry) They found Chelsea dead... she... she killed herself and she killed Katherine...  
>JILL: ... WHAT?<br>NILEY: It's all over the news.  
>JILL: What does that have to do with me? (she remembers) Oh shit. My phone was in Katherine's purse.<br>NILEY: Why was it there?  
>JILL: I just... put it in there, I don't know.<br>NILEY: (sobs) I'm just... glad you're okay.

Niley hugs Jill tightly, not minding the fact that she's completely dirty.

JILL: Niley, thanks, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong at all but... I need a shower, big time.  
>NILEY: Okay, okay.<p>

INT. NILEY'S BATHROOM - MOMENTS LATER

Jill steps out of the shower, the room steaming... she dries herself off and puts on the clothes Niley laid out for her... she wipes the mirror, trying to look at herself. Her hair is knotted, some dirt remaining but nothing too noticable. She tries to comb it out.

INT. NILEY'S LIVING ROOM - CONT'D

Jill exits the bathroom and Niley is at the dining room table. She finally realizes - - something is wrong with Niley other than the obvious of what she was told.

JILL: Niley... what's wrong?  
>NILEY: I told you.<br>JILL: No, I mean... other than the Chelsea and Katherine thing.  
>NILEY: (tries not to cry) Robbie and I broke up.<br>JILL: Oh my God, sweetie... (hugs her) Why?  
>NILEY: (beat... she truly thinks about it) We just fell apart. That's all. It happens, right?<p>

Niley tries to smile through all of it.

NILEY: I just can't believe Chelsea would... kill someone or herself, even. I don't even know what to think, I can't even comprehend this right now. I feel like maybe if I was there, I could've done something, you know?  
>JILL: Niley, no, it's not your fault.<br>NILEY: ... she was there when I found Squirrely.  
>JILL: I know, honey... I know.<br>NILEY: (sniffles up the tears) But um, I realized when you were in the shower that I should call the cops and let them know you're here! And you're safe! And you can explain it to them, whatever it was you were doing or where - -  
>JILL: No, Niley... they cannot know anything, okay?<br>NILEY: What? Why not? What's going on?  
>JILL: I can't... explain it to you. You just... have to believe me. (beat) I need you, Niley, I have... nowhere else to go. I don't know where Trevor is and I can't talk to my mother, I just can't and... you're the only one I can trust...<br>NILEY: Jill, we HAVE to tell someone something. Did you get into trouble? Did you get in a fight, what?  
>JILL: Niley... you owe me. (beat) I got you out of holding when you burnt down that house. I didn't ask questions. I didn't intrude on what was going on with you. I understand that sometimes... we need help to get out of the bad decisions we made when really, we're still good people and we're doing things because we think it's right. Right? So help me... please. I never ask you for anything. I just need this.<p>

Niley's attention is caught by what's out the window... at the cops coming towards the door.

JILL: Did you call them already?  
>NILEY: No, I have no idea.<p>

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Niley and Jill both get up, walking to the door. Niley puts her hand on the handle and Jill stops her... Niley looks at her ... a face of a desperate begger. Jill mouthes, "please." Niley takes a moment... and opens the door...

DEWEY: Thank you, Niley, this'll only take a minute... (finally realizing) JILL!  
>JILL: Hi Dewey.<br>DEWEY: We've been looking for you all night!  
>JILL: Oh, really? Why?<br>DEWEY: We got a report of a kidnapped person and... we traced a phone and your voice was heard...  
>JILL: Oh? I lost my phone two days ago, so I don't know what that's about. I been here with Niley all night. She couldn't go to prom so I left early and thought... can't leave a friend hanging! Right?<br>NILEY: (beat) Yeah. She's been here all night. Romantic comedies, facials, nails. Girl stuff, I don't wanna bore you.  
>DEWEY: Well thank God for that...<p>

Dewey looks back at Hicks. Their work here is done.

DEWEY: Well we're gonna get back to the station. Now that we know you're safe, we have a lot more work to do, actually.

Dewey and Hicks turn back towards the car as Niley starts shutting door. Dewey turns back around...

DEWEY: Hey, what happened to your head?

Jill looks clueless... she's been playing innocent so well that she actually started to believe it... Dewey points up to her forehead...

JILL: OH! Niley here got a little carried away with the facial cream. Forgot to cut her nails before doing it. Next thing you know - ouch!

Dewey just smiles and turns back to his car...

DEWEY: I'm glad to see you're safe. Have a good rest of the morning.

Niley closes the door ... Niley just stares at Jill... Jill smirks.

JILL: Thank you.

Jill returns back up the stairs. Niley looks out the window... watching the SUV drive away.

6.  
>INT. NILEY'S BATHROOM - CONT'D<p>

Jill enters the bathroom, the steam now gone and looks at her self in the mirror. She looks down at the comb on the counter and grabs it, combing her wet hair. A fly enters the room...

JILL: (talking to herself) I'll just sit here and be quiet... just in case they do suspect me. They're probably watching me. Well... let them.

The fly lands directly on her eyeball. A silent rendition of the "Psycho Theme" softly plays for just a moment.

JILL: Let them see what kind of a person I am. I'm not even going to swat that fly. I hope they are watching... they'll see. They'll see and  
>they'll know, and they'll say, "Why... she wouldn't even harm a fly..."<p>

"Monster" by Paramore begins to fade in... A grin forms on her face as the song begins. She looks deep into the mirror... looking closer, a decomposed skull fades in over her face...

(From 0:12, skip to 0:38)  
>SMASH TO CREDITS!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>300 reviews and "Woodsboro High" will return in it's FINAL SEASON.<p> 


	29. The Season 2 Survey

Hope you enjoyed season 2 everyone! Want more? Get this story up to 300 reviews and season 3 will begin!

_Note: reviews that don't follow the reviewing format won't be counted, starting with the season finale parts. So if you've reviewed any of the final chapters and didn't review each numbered section, you'll wanna go back and re-do the review anonymously but type in your username if you wanna make sure you get to that 300 review quota, which I'll have to manually count._

More updates coming soon including the SEASON 3 trailers, contests and the next Q&A section, so stay tuned!

Have any questions about season 3, this last episode or anything else? Send them in a message or in your reviews and I'll be sure to answer them in the upcoming Q&A!

WOODSBORO HIGH: SEASON 2 SURVEY!

Please take a moment of your time to complete this short survey in regards to season 2 of Woodsboro High. Most questions are multiple choice but there's a few short answer questions. For the multiple choice questions, feel free just to put the number of the question and the letter that pertains to your answer. If you wish to add onto the answer, PLEASE DO SO. If the answer is other, PLEASE SPECIFY. It'll mean alot to me gather this feedback from you guys to see what's working and what isn't. Thanks!

1) Did the 5-part season 2 finale live up to expectations?  
>A - Yes<br>B - No  
>C - It was so-so<p>

2) Which season finale did you enjoy more?  
>A - Season 1 (The Penciatti Hotel Shooting)<br>B - Season 2 (Prom/Stab 6 Premiere/Patrick's House)

3) Which season did you enjoy more?  
>A - Season 1<br>B - Season 2

4) What was the most heart breaking moment of the finale?  
>A - Robbie tells Niley the truth<br>B - Jill trusts Patrick and gets raped then buried alive  
>C - Mr. Leeds apologizes to Chelsea before killing her<br>D - Stephie says goodbye to Charlie  
>E - Topher throws away the corsage he were to give to Kirby<br>F - Jill finds out her father is dead  
>G - Jill's reaction to her first kill<br>H - Other

5) What was the most surprising moment of the finale?  
>A - Robbie's gay<br>B - Chelsea is Ghostface, not Mr. Leeds  
>C - The EMTs are being paid by Patrick to dispose of Jill<br>D - Patrick was the one on the gurney, Jill was the one in the car  
>E - Other<p>

6) Of the five parts of the finale, which one was your favorite?  
>A - Part 1<br>B - Part 2  
>C - Part 3<br>D - Part 4  
>E - Part 5<p>

7) What would you like to see happen in the final season?

8) Give a review of the season as a whole.

9) What keeps you interested in the show?

10) Will you read the final season if it's mostly in summary form again?  
>A - Yes, I'll read it anyway until the end<br>B - No, sorry I didn't like the summaries

11) Who was the best and most developed character in season 2?  
>A - Jill<br>B - Niley  
>C - Chelsea<br>D - Robbie  
>E - Kirby<br>F - Other

12) If you can remember, what was your favorite episode this season (other than the finale)?

13) Do you enjoy the playwright format of writing for this show?  
>A - Yes<br>B - No  
>C - I think nothing of it, actually<p>

14) How many episodes do you think should take place during the events of Scream 4?

15) Are you curious as to what happens after the events of Scream 4?

16) Should the events of Scream 4, of what you didn't see in the movie, be the season finale?

17) What was your favorite mystery this season?  
>A - Who's on the gurney?<br>B - Who was kidnapped?  
>C - Is Andy really a bad guy?<br>D - What really happened that night with Aaron and Kate?  
>E - What are Patrick's real intentions?<br>F - Other

18) Did you like the form of setting up a mystery and then coming back to it later in the season?

19) If I were to stop writing Woodsboro High, would you mind if someone else took over?  
>A - Yes, I only want Billy Bob D to write it<br>B - No, as long as the story is finished  
>C - I'd mind but I also want to see the story finish<p>

20) Which character do you want to see more of in season 3?

21) Would you like to see more original characters in season 3?  
>A - Yes, the original characters are a nice addition<br>B - No, I just want the story to focus on the ones we know for the final season

22) Would you like to see more music incorporated into the show?  
>A - Yes, I love the music choices<br>B - No, it's a bit distracting  
>C - No, it's too hard to picture while reading<p>

23) Should Woodsboro High stay canon?  
>A - Yes, that's the only way to do it<br>B - No, I want to be surprised  
>C - No, because I want the show to keep going!<p>

24) Who was the biggest monster in the season finale?  
>A - Kate, for not telling Jill about her father<br>B - Jill, for turning into a killer  
>C - Robbie, for hurting Niley by lying to her<br>D - Chelsea, for snapping and killing Katherine  
>E - Mr. Leeds, for killing Chelsea and disposing of Katherine to get himself in the clear<br>F - Stephie's parents, for taking her away from Charlie  
>G - Trevor, for having sex with Jenny while Jill was being buried alive<br>H - Other

25) Should season 3 stay spoiler free of Scream 4 or do you think enough people have seen it at this point?

26) Any additional comments on season 2 you'd like to leave.

Thank you for taking the time to do this survey! I will be sure to read all of your submissions.

And thank you for interest and continuing to read this story! This story and the Woodsboro High series wouldn't have gotten the attention it did without you spreading the word and letting your friends and family know about it. Due to your interest in the story, it is now the most reviewed Scream fanfic in history, BEATING OUT THE FIRST SEASON! I didn't know if I could out do myself critically, review number-wise or story-wise but I think it's safe to say that we did it. It's been a pleasure to write for all of you. I hope it's been a pleasure for you to read. Hopefully I will see you when the final season starts up and we can repeat history and top it! Cheers.


	30. Q&A With the Author: Part 3

Q&A With the Author: Part 3

1.  
><strong>Q: I thought you weren't going to make Robbie gay?<strong>  
>A: I wasn't... until I re-watched Scream 4 during the show's hiatus after episode 3. As I was watching it, the moment where Robbie says something along the lines of, "you have to be gay to survive," him and Charlie share this look with each other. It is the SLIGHTEST of looks but that's what sealed the deal for me. It's as if Charlie knew something about Robbie but he didn't want him to know and as if Robbie knew that Charlie knew but he didn't want to make it clear that he knew.<p>

Seriously, rewatch that MILLISECOND and it puts it all into perspective. It might've been something they decided to throw in just to fill the space for editing but I believe it was put in there for a reason. We ofcourse know later that Charlie kills Robbie and just before Robbie announces it. Charlie tilts his head in a "huh" way. But then I thought, what if it wasn't in a "huh" way? What if it was an "are you seriously trying to use a horror movie rule to wiggle your way out of a real life situtation? Fuck you, I'm killing you and frankly I have to anyway."

That momentary look that more than likely wasn't written in the script, wasn't a direction from Wes Craven and probably just coincidentally happend that the two actors decided to look at each other in the moment on that one take is what changed everything around for me. Originally, Niley and Robbie were supposed to break up over the Solai thing. You may remember in the "trailer" Robbie shaking someone and asking "what did you do? !" The person he was shaking was supposed to be Niley and the ending would've had Solai in the hospital after being attacked after Robbie told Niley about what happened at the cabin. I had no problems with doing that, and I still think it would've been a good story line and that was the plan all the way up until season 3 of how things would play out but I think this changes the game just a tad bit more. And honestly, all of season 3 will pretty much stay the same.

They'll never mention it again (Robbie being gay) and the break up has the same consequences to the group and to the people directly involved. But from what I had planned from that mid-point season 2 until the finale, I reworked for Robbie's new reveal at the end of the season. This was actually the only MAJOR thing I decided to change when writing the story thus far. Everything else has pretty much gone to plan. But this was one thing I felt needed to be put into the story and I think for the better; it adds an extra element to the chaos going on and it adds to the heartbreak that Niley is facing. Plus it's just simply DIFFERENT from the usual relationship quarral stuff and interested me more as a writer.

However, there's still a chance I can change my mind about it. I left it open for that possibility that Robbie could've just been lying so he would've been in less deep shit with Niley and to protect Solai. Although that's a possible storyline route to go down, I think I'll stick with the way it is now, as I think it makes everything that season 2 built up for his character a better pay off.

2.  
><strong>Q: Was it weird writing all the sex scenes in "Cabin Fever?"<strong>  
>A: It is a bit weird, I'll admit. I honestly don't know the age of the people that are reading. So it's like, do I go this far or do I just keep it vague? And then things pop up that NEED to be mentioned and it's like, well crap, I HAVE to go that far. But all of the sex scenes served a specific purpose. You just have to think about the why, when, where and even how of each one. They all specifically had to do with the characters.<p>

Let's talk about Jill's sex scene for example: this is her first time and it's with Trevor but it's also after she just talked to Patrick for the first time in a year. We then gotta think about why this is important and how it relates to Jill. Is it possible that even though what happened to her was horrible that in some way she derived pleasure from it? It's why I added in that the pain from her first time is actually enjoyable to her in some way. It's actually a fairly common serial killer thing - - they are often turned on by pain or giving pain to others. Plus the major hint is the way she looks at Patrick's card in her hand while she's with Trevor. Is she thinking of Patrick? Is she thinking of seeing him just now or the event that happened a year ago? Or is it because Patrick was someone she thought deeply of before and never got to have sex with that in some way, she wishes she did? These are things the reader can answer themselves.

Another majorly important one to talk about is Robbie's sex scene. It's not by accident that he gets majorly turned on after every time he sees her bent over. In fact, for the portion of time that they do have sex, he wants to keep her that way. One might think automatically it's because he feels guilt and he can't look her in the face but the truth is, he's not even thinking about Solai, or Niley but more than likely a man. And the talk between Kirby and Niley in the finale wasn't just for laughs; she mentions that he likes her bent over as well and he'd even like it if Niley had short hair. These are all aspects of Robbie's true character yet to be revealed but are major indicators and mis-directed pieces of foreshadowing.

**Q: You once said Patrick's story will continue into season 3, as well as Chelsea's. If they both died, how is that possible if they're not around?**  
>A: Their story arcs will more than definitely live on into season 3. These are both major plot points for Jill and Mr. Leeds' development. For Jill, it'll be almost as if it haunts her and she has to relive the incident in her head. As for Chelsea to Mr. Leeds, she'll almost work as a ghost-like character (it won't be cheesily done though, I promise).<p>

3.  
><strong>Q: Okay, seriously, why did Chelsea go crazy at the end?<strong>  
>A: This will actually be further talked about in season 3, believe it or not. A lot of the evidence is already there though and some of it is very in between the lines way back from the moment she "raped" Prichard in season 1. Or how she snaps on Olivia early in season 2. And ofcourse, her wild behavior with Mr. Leeds at the end of the season. The proof in the pudding is there and her character's story isn't over, so in season 3, there will be some going back to re-analyze what was truly going on, sometimes even flashbacks to moments we didn't see happen.<p>

There was a little bit of Chelsea's character that I cut out at the last minute towards the end of the season because I figured it'd be better to go back and look at it in season 3 to help keep her around. For example, and you would never guess this, but her parents got a divorce which is one of the main reasons her mom is adament about leaving town and just picking up everything like they could do so, because really, it's only them two in the house now. However, it all comes together in the end and forms the big picture.

**Q: Are we going to find out in Season 3 what makes Jill turn against Sidney and hate her so much that she wants her to suffer before she kills her?**  
>A: You get a glimpse of that in the season finale when she hears about how Patrick is obsessed with her. In a way, it's because of her she was raped (well, that's how she sees it) and not only that, she told her mother about it almost happening in the first place the first time around. Season 3 will mostly focus on Jill's crave for stardom since most of the pieces of the puzzle for her motives are set in place; she just has to realize them.<p>

4.  
><strong>Q: Is Charlie going to be Jill's willing partner or is he going to be conflicted at first?<strong>  
>A: You saw how easily Jill manipulated Niley at the end of the finale and this becomes a new trend for her. She realizes she has power over people, including her friends (which we also saw with Robbie in Cabin Fever). And she also starts to realize the effect she has on men (most notably Cory). You may even remember way back in Season 1 Charlie tells her, "I have a hard time telling you 'no.'" In order not to spoil anything, if Charlie is conflicted at first, you can bet Jill will make him willing.<p>

**Q: Jill obviously doesn't drive in Scream 4. Does she get rid of her car so they can't trace the tiremarks at the scene of the accident back to her?**  
>A: The incident happened way out in Colorado. Nobody even knew she was there, not even Niley who's covering for her. And the EMTs didn't report Jill there either and Patrick told no one. It'd be nearly impossible to trace Jill back to the scene, especially by tire marks. However, Jill not having a car will be explained. It'll actually be a quick and passive thing said in mere dialogue sometime in the season 3 premiere so you'll have to look out for it! (Hint: she's actually driving her dad's car)<p>

**Q: We know Trevor is going to regret sleeping with Jenny and dumping Jill, but is Jenny going to feel any guilt about destroying a longtime friendship?**  
>A: You see at the end of the finale that Jenny's had enough of Jill's shit. From this point and on, she could care less since it appears to her that Jill doesn't care either. The only voice of reason that says the things we're all thinking will be Marnie, who is truly caught in the crossfires.<p>

5.  
><strong>Q: How soon will season 3 start?<strong>  
>A: Give it a week or two. Working on trying to make most of them fully written episodes. One of the things I don't like doing is stopping between episodes for more than two days. This was a tactic I used back when I was writing Scream 5. People just ride the momentum of the story if it's constant. During the season 2 hiatus, I got super busy and had to stop for awhile and when that happened, readership got cut in half and even at the end of the season, it never made up for it. Sure, there's plenty of reviews and those are mostly from the big fans of the show but at this point, it's about 14 of just the fans of the show reading since half of the readers trickled away because of the lack of updates when before it was about 1/8 of the readers were the fans that reviewed. So I want to make sure the updates are consistant, hopefully regain back readership and gain new fans to the show at the same time.

**Q: How far into the canon's timeline will season 3 go?**  
>A: Season 3 will go all the way up until the very moment before Scream 5 begins. Meaning, the events of Scream 4 will take place near the middle of the season in like a "mid-season event" of about 3 episodes. After Scream 5, there wouldn't be a show since Scream 6 takes place 4 years after they're all out of high school.<p>

**Q: Which characters will get the most focus in season 3?**  
>A: Jill &amp; Charlie. The entire first half of the season will practically be about them. The Scream 4 event will be from their perspective and from Roy and Niley's perspective. All the other characters will be rather missing throughout because there's lots to cover with Jill &amp; Charlie. Everyone elses's story arcs are about 85% finished so you won't be seeing much of them. They pop up, maybe even have some good moments involving them, but from here on and out, the show is ABOUT Jill and Charlie as her main accomplice. Also some good folk from the Cinema Club will be back in the picture a bit more, which is why they were re-introduced in Cabin Fever so you didn't forget about them.<p>

6.  
><strong>Q: Will Niley and Robbie have any contact this upcoming season?<strong>  
>A: Some, but not a lot. Mostly in passing, as Niley won't be apart of the main group anymore.<p>

**Q: Will Kate reveal more secrets In Season 3?**  
>A: Not really, we got them all out in season 2. She'll still be around though.<p>

**Q: What was the gun shot in the ambulance? !**  
>A: There wasn't one. The passenger closes the latch, sounding like a gun shot that than masks over to the dream Charlie is having about the shooter. A lot of people thought there was a gun shot and I'm not sure why as we see Prichard falling into the elevator a moment after. It's just a little "sound editing" thing that's used often. Kinda like you hear someone talking, maybe a speech, and they're not on screen yet. Like you'll see a kid late for school, running towards the building in an establishing shot while you hear a teacher talking and then the next shot is of the teacher continuing their lesson. So there was no gun shot in the ambulance, which we also know for sure since in the next episode, the continuing moments after that they're all acting as if no gun shot occurred. A lot of people got wrapped up in the mystery of that and I don't know why haha.<p>

Next up, a **season retrospective** and the **season 3 trailer**! Be on the look out for it!


	31. Season 2 Retrospect & Season 3 TRAILER

**** The following is a "retrospective" my friend, who wants to be known as "R. Tech", wrote. I edited it a bit. I thought it was awesome of him to take the time to write this - - if you remember, he also did a retrospective on season 1. ****

Season 2 Retrospective  
>by R. Tech<p>

- - - The following has spoilers for Season 1 & 2 of Woodsboro High, Scream 4 & D's Scream 5 & 6. Some segments have been edited to note a spoiler that refers to Scream 5 or 6. - - -

1.  
>You may recall in the last retrospective how I claimed that Woodsboro High is truly a horror story at it's core. Not in the sense of a slasher or ghosts or being creepy, but it's a horror story that forces you to look within yourself. After reading this last season, that statement rings more true. What I'm tapping at is the fact that you can empathize with Jill Roberts, a future mass murderer. I've fully come to comprehend her actions in Scream 4. Last season, I was about half way there and now, I get it fully and that's what scares me the most. The fact that I too would probably do the same thing if put under the circumstances that D put her in. If I can be at all frank, I don't even think Kevin Williamson himself put much thought into it. Surely as a writer, he probably came up with some facts, a little backstory and what not to help create the character, but I doubt it was anywhere as elaborate as the Woodsboro High story arc for Jill is. I admire his work and I admire the Scream series but damn, D really took this to another level of understanding to the point where I see Jill, and even a few other characters from WH, as D's characters now.<p>

2.  
>I thought maybe getting to know everything about these characters would make Scream 4 less scary but it actually heightens everything I know about the story. Since everything is canon and stays true to the characters, you really get the sense that WH and Scream 4 actually exist in the same world. This also goes for Scream 5 and 6. They all seem to take place in the same universe. But let me get back to the point. The point is, watching Scream 4, instead of rooting on Ghostface, I now have a soft spot for some of these characters and don't want them to die. I know of Charlie's past with Stephie and the moment we find out he's a killer, it breaks my heart to think of what probably went through her mind when she figured out his actions in all of it. Or the moment Charlie stabs Kirby, he has such a look of regret in the moment of doing it. I now can associate his feelings with things that have happened on the show. They barely have a past together but you know he feels connected to her because he watched her ex-boyfriend die right before him, something that screwed him up royally and started a reaction from the moment he started taking the medication that Dr. Pryce gave him. I even feel sorry for Jenny and Marnie, the two least developed characters in Scream 4, as they are full fleshed beings in WH. I know Jenny was just a victim of Trevor's player-ness and Marnie is literally just caught in the middle. Did Marnie ever even actually do anything wrong? She just came to the school at the wrong time and made friends with a person who Jill was hating at the moment. Her entire life changed, or ended for that matter, because of befriending Jenny and because Jenny was stupid enough to not listen to her. Or maybe there's more that happens that makes Marnie deserve it more; I don't know, we haven't seen season 3 yet.<p>

3.  
>But the days of this show being happy and shiny are gone. Remember season 1 where there were entire episodes of comedy? For example, the Los Angeles episode where Niley and Chelsea get plastered and ofcourse, where Niley gets Squirrely. But now even that is a tainted memory because we later find out Squirrely is murdered. Yes, a tiny, cute and innocent pet penguin is killed. How fucked up is that? The show has become DARK. It took a complete 180 from everything we knew it to be and for the better. It's like the moment of the Penciatti Hotel collapsing at the end of season 1 was the deconstruction of all the characters and their innocence. Kirby became a different person losing Prichard. Chelsea became a different person not having help to father her baby (way different, to the point of flipping out and killing people). Charlie is traumatized by it all, goes on the medication and flips out because of the incident. Roy becomes a "hero" to all the girls at WH and the attention from it turns him off to them until he meets Tess, who acts like she has no idea about his heroic efforts. And my guess is, since he's with Tess, he won't be around for the events of Scream 4, which ultimately saves his life and leads him to live not only until part 5 [***********START MAJOR SCREAM 5 SPOILER************] but eventually marry Kirby in part 6. Which is ironic, since she in some way saves his life from being involved in part 4 and yet, he can't save her in part 5 which makes that moment all the more dramatic. [***********END MAJOR SCREAM 5 SPOILER****************] That little nugget instantly makes one of the most intense moments in Scream 5 become more intense.<p>

Seriously, go back and read that scene knowing everything you know now from WH. In fact, you can go back to many scenes in Scream 5 and see how much more has been added to them because of the show. The Mr. Leeds character is no longer a red-herring. In fact, you already know he's a killer and his presence around Kirby is that more frightening because you know she has no idea. Yet, you can't help but think that something else is going on with the killer situation throughout the movie (there is, luckily). Or look for the tension between Kirby and Roy during the scene they're in the radio station KNOWING they have somewhat of a relationship like past already. He's sitting there having to play a funny radio host for show and she's teasing him by flirting with Lennon - - classic Kirby. Roy, just like he did in WH, never oversteps his boundaries in Scream 5 because he knows she just went through a traumatic incident and he's giving her time JUST like he gave her time after Prichard died. It now makes sense why he doesn't go after her from the get go like we imagine a guy would. I'm probably giving too much credit here and that D probably didn't think of these things, but knowing the way his mind works, I wouldn't doubt that he thought all of these complexities out.

4.  
>But despite all the dark themes in the show, leave it to D to create irony and make one of the shows most prominent themes be something that gives off light - - fire. I honestly lost count how many times it shows up in the show. Houses are burned, people are burned, relationships go up in flames (okay, that may be an over analyzation there). I had to stop and think about what all this fire meant - - why does it keep reoccuring? What is D trying to say? And then one moment stuck out in my mind and that's during the finale. The moment Jill burns down Patrick's house, it is mentioned that it looks like a "beautiful bird" consumes the house. I put two and two together; fire and a bird = the phoenix. I went all the way to Wikipedia to look up more on it and found this: "the phoenix has long been presented as a symbol of rebirth, immortality, and renewal." In some way, all three of those fit Jill's characteristics in that moment. She has just risen from the grave, literally a different person, hence her rebirth. She will go on to don the Ghostface attire and forever be immortalized as a famous killer, even if she does die. All I can say is BRILLIANT. These make me want to go back to every episode with fire in it to see if any these match the character's state of mind before or after they set the fire. Surely, they do and some, once again, ironically (people being burned alive, for example, is the opposite of immortality and the opposite of rebirth since it's, um... death). There's many more themes but it'd take forever to explore them. But that's what I love about what D did with this show. He treated it with the upmost seriousness like it was actual literature and not just some piece of fanfiction. I think that's what has people intrigued about it, whether they realize it or not that this is an actual literary work. There's care for the technical writing (there's some grammar mistakes but for the most part, it's clean) to the characters and especially the dialogue. Everyone in the show talks different, like their respective characters would. I don't want to get too much into that though.<p>

5.  
>Now let's talk about the finale. I will go ahead and say this will be the single most important piece of Scream fanfiction to ever hit the internet for years to come. That final episode (all 5 parts) will become the standard from now on, I can just see it. People will talk about this and look up to this like it's the holy grail or a piece of art that can't be topped when it comes to writing their new story. I was literally emotionally drained after being affected by every character's moves and choices and pain scene by scene. I read through some of the reviews and some of the earlier parts were called "boring." I don't see how anyone could think that if they're truly paying attention. The episode is the definition of a "slow burn." Those first two and a half parts, up until Katherine is attacked, is like the fuse to the dynamite slowly burning before it's about to explode. Every singular moment is telling you something, you just have to find out what it is and it's easy to skip over the details if action isn't happening but each line of dialogue became important by the end of the finale. There was nothing passive about any moment in that read and that's where I have to congragulate it.<p>

6.  
>Unlike the season 1 finale, this truly took it's time to be an emotionally gruelling piece. I asked D to do something more emotionally effective the next time around and less heavy on worrying about "making things horror for the sake of pleasing horror fans." I got exactly what I wished for and I'm sure many other fans will feel the same. By taking its time and instead of rushing into the action, the final resolution moments for each character was so hard hitting. I remember not feeling much for Kirby at the end of season 1 after Prichard died, nor did I care too much that Chelsea was pregnant without having a father. But here, I felt so happy Kirby could be honest with herself when talking to Topher and something about that scene with Niley where they're drunk made my heart sing for her. There was no death, or random car chase or insane set piece; it was just an emotional resolution for her character at the end of the season that fit perfectly. And then for Chelsea, that moment after Mr. Leeds hits her with the shovel and just before he kills her damn near tore my heart out. I could just sense so much confusion on so many levels from her very own heart for being obsessed with him to not understanding why the person that promised they'd run away together is killing her. Seriously, my heart ached on that last "I love you" she told him before he pulled the trigger. She was so lost down the rabbit hole, even after literally having some sense smacked into and that "I love you" sealed the envelope that she had to be put out of her misery before she got back up and harmed someone else. Speaking of which, this is where we also see Mr. Leeds is probably as complex a villain as Jill Roberts. He doesn't exactly get much time in Scream 5 but watching these moments where he tries to make sense of what he's doing by trying to rationalize his killing is brilliant. You know he's a horrible person, you know he's seriously screwed up in the head but this is where the psychology of the show goes and tries to show you that he truly believes he's doing the right thing. And my guess is this is exactly where season 3 is going with Jill and Charlie. And if it is, I just know readers will be in for a treat.<p>

And then there was the horror that felt suitably placed, such as Jill's first kill. It ties into with the story and it won't be forgotten; not because it was one of the best scenes I've ever seen written but because it deals so crucially with the story. There were many times reading the episodes this season that I totally forgot the Penciatti Hotel thing even happened until someone mentioned it. But with this episode, who's going to forget Robbie telling Niley he's gay? Or Stephie having to leave Charlie behind? Or Kate admitting that she didn't tell Jill about her father? Or the single biggest moment ever, Jill's first kill? Can you name any single one moment in the season 1 finale that stands out other than Prichard's death? Maybe Robbie meeting Marnie but that's quickly discarded. However, Prichard's death is one of, if not the most important thing to happen on the show, so it's suitable that it happened when it did. Everything snowballed after that and made everything go from bad to worse. Problem is, since they're characters trapped in a TV show, they'll never realize that and will never figure out how to fix the root of their problems until it's all too late - - literally for most of them. But everything in this season finale felt so finely tuned and purposed; nothing felt random or just there to fill up space or to have something crazy happen for the sake of it being the finale. The horror was rightfully where it needed to be and had a dramatic impact on the storyline, that'll forever change the paths of all these characters. Not only that, you're GOING TO REMEMBER all of it. And it'll more than likely forever be stuck in your mind every time you watch Scream 4 for the rest of your life. It's easy to shrug off season 1 as nothing detrimental happens to the characters just yet but the events of season 2 will be tattooed in your memory.

7.  
>The most mind blowing thing about the season finale though is the misdirection. Everything you probably thought was going to happen, didn't. There's set ups of these big ideas that seem like the perfect place for something to happen; the Stab 6 Premiere and the Prom, when in reality, not a single bad thing happened at either of them. It took such a general and used idea, made you truly believe something bad was going to happen and said, "nope, actually, everything is just okay." The moment I realized that, which was when Jenny was leaving with Trevor and by that time, Robbie had already left the premiere, it blew my mind. It wasn't like, "you have two really big opportunities and settings to make shit go crazy and you missed it." It was more like, "you were bold and changed the formula, truly going on a different path that people weren't expecting." All of the big events happen in places you probably didn't even know the episode was going to go, setting wise. Patrick's house way out in Colorado, Mr. Leeds' house and even the old, burnt down Penciatti Hotel. That's the writing people will remember and that's the type of writing people will look at and study. But ofcourse, it's not just the settings that are the misdirections. In fact, that's probably the least of the misdirections there are. You have this mystery set up starting with the first episode and you expect it to end sometime during the season. Ofcourse you don't think it's Patrick in the ambulance, he was long gone at that point in your mind. And you hear that Jill is kidnapped, so how could she be the driver? Both expectations are flopped on their head because one expects one thing and disregards the other then D totally gives you the thing you disregarded because there's nothing worse than things happening the way you expected. A total sleight of hand and it goes to show when reading his stories, nothing is what it seems to be. At this point, I wouldn't be surprised if this is actually AFTER Scream 4 instead of before it. Or maybe this is even an alternate universe where Scream 4 happens differently, or maybe even doesn't happen at all. But that's impossible... or is it?<p>

The single best use of misdirection is the Chelsea reveal. My God, that was genius. The entire season, you get this set up of a Ghostface costume in either Andy or Mr. Leeds' basement (does Mr. Leeds even have a first name? Just a random thought). And you know these are both bad people but then we learn that Andy uses it for... um... work. But you always got the feeling that either one of them at some point during the show would put it on and kill at least one person. Or maybe even Jill might put it on (which would totally be stupid at this point of the show since recreating a Stab movie would have nothing to with anything yet). So you know Mr. Leeds knows Katherine is watching him. And you know he leaves, Katherine following him. And then you know she enters, putting her exactly where he would want her plus with that costume in the house still not have been used all season long. And then in one of the coolest moments, Ghostface slowly rises behind Katherine to strike. We all think, "ah, finally Mr. Leeds is going to do what we expected." But alas, at this point, we probably forgot that the door is open and his truck isn't there and the biggest indicator of all - - that Chelsea left her house and is absolutely obsessed with Mr. Leeds and would probably do anything to make sure she can keep him (plus the fact that she ran away from her house and we haven't seen her again yet at that point). So when the footsteps thump over head as Ghostface is killing Katherine, your mind automatically goes, "ah, someone's going to catch him and he'll have to kill off someone else." And then the door opens and it IS him. This is the part where I literally lost my shit. D bamboozled me big time. And Chelsea reveals herself and my mouth is still dragging across the floor. I'll never forget that scene. Another worthy mention is the Robbie being gay thing. You totally think he's finally going to tell Niley he cheated on her; well yeah, he does but you never expect THAT. And the funny thing is, it's all in between the lines since the whole dancing thing started with so much foreshadowing. Niley: "You looked like a faggot." And then the, uh, way... him and Solai have sex, plus the way Niley tells Kirby how they have sex... it all goes over your head until you get that big reveal. Hiding out in the open was the answer to that mystery which makes it an even more skilled misdirection.

8.  
>Alright, let me get to some of my other favorite moments this season that don't necessarily fit into the commentary:<br>- Chelsea telling Kirby who the father is. This was such a well written scene because we all just imagine Kirby would lose her shit and they'd get into a screaming match. But the great thing about it is they both stay level headed in that conversation and once again, in D fashion, it turns around our expectations for something better. This is such a turning point for Kirby because she had such great progress in forgetting about Prichard and then bam, somehow he's back in her life. It's dealt with such maturity, which is honestly something a lot of the characters on the show aren't capable of. And then how it ends up, with the baby being stillborn, is kinda glossed over but I have a feeling that story isn't finished just yet.

- Finding out what happened between Aaron and Kate. I kinda figured something like this happened and Jill's reaction is interesting because it shows how Kate has such a pull on her daughter to really make her believe whatever she wants. This puts things in such perspective because we can just get that sense of how much Jill must hate Kate now for everything that happened with her father.

- Kirby's opening in episode 1. That moment of starting off with that funeral really set the tone for the season, especially with that song that was used. And some may see it as, "oh, so that's why Kirby has short hair." But really it's, "oh, so that's how Kirby changed." The way she was affected by her first love is one of the most hauntingly beautiful things about this show and it didn't skip over it too quickly.

- Niley's characterization. Niley is the cute and ditzy girl we loved in season 1. Season 2, if I may be frank, she is a psychotic bitch. We know she eventually goes back to the girl we know and love by the time Scream 5 pops up (although she's absent for the first half of the story but that's because she wasn't apart of the big picture back than) and I think her ability to transition as a character makes her super relatable. She's not a one note character; she's not just the comedic relief; she holds some actual weight in Scream's storyline, probably just as much as Sidney. That's a huge statement to make and you can feel free to disagree but if you read Scream 6, you get more of a sense of how much of an impact she makes to the entire saga. With Woodsboro High in mind, you now know she's not always the hero or the fun character who pulls through with random spurts of intelligence; she can sometimes be the bad guy. And even when she's a bad guy, she's STILL a lovable character because you can totally feel what she's going through. Plus, I think her random episodes of meaness are almost as funny as when she's a bimbo. That's just me though. Robbie is her first love and she turns into a different person because of her jealousy about Marnie and Solai. Robbie turning out to be gay might even be a huge reason for the sense of humor she has later. Oh, and Squirrely... I'm sorry, I can't talk about it without getting emotional still!

Any hoot, I'm totally excited for season 3, just as much as you guys. I'm a huge fan of this show and I wish nothing more than for it to be real. With all that has to happen next season, I want to stay positive and open minded but if I'm being honest, I think it'll be very hard to top this season in terms of storylines, character arcs and emotional resolutions. Season 2, being in the middle and all, is rightfully probably going to be the peak of the show. If I'm wrong and this show only gets better, I think our minds will explode with awesomness. And now I'm told that D will attach the Season 3 trailer with this. I have yet to read it since he'll just tack it on after I send this in, but let me be the first to say, "enjoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>RED BAND TRAILER:<strong>

The following has been approved for  
>APPROPRIATE AUDIENCES<br>by the Motion Picture Association of America.

[DIMENSION LOGO... AMC Channel logo]

[DARKNESS]

FADE IN:  
>[Slow intense music pounds with every thud.]<br>- Woodsboro High in the spring time. Fade out. THUD.

- Crowded hallways. Trevor stands before Jill. He sighs... she looks concerned... fade out. THUD.

- Charlie stares at himself in the mirror... the mirror is literally SHAKING. FADE OUT, THUD.

- Niley is at her locker... Robbie walks by... Solai with him... he looks at her... she slams the locker, walking away in the other direction. FADE OUT, THUD

[Dramatic music fades in.]  
>- Jill's fixated on the TV, watching a red carpet premiere.<br>JILL: I wish I could feel like that... even if for just a second.

- Charlie is at the dinner table, not eating. His parents look at him with worrisome faces.  
>CHARLIE'S MOM: Charlie, you have to eat something.<br>CHARLIE: I'm sorry, I just can't.  
>He gets up, exiting out the room as his parents look at each other.<p>

- Robbie looks out his window at a new house being built over the burnt one.  
>ROBBIE: Sometimes I feel like a stranger in my own house.<p>

- Charlie and Jill sit on her front porch steps.  
>JILL: You know when friends say things like, I need you? I need you right now.<br>CHARLIE: What is it Jill? I'll do anything.  
>JILL: (beat) Anything?<p>

- Mr. Leeds sits at a desk across from Chelsea's mother. She's crying as he looks down.  
>CHELSEA'S MOM: My baby is gone.<p>

- Mr. Leeds sits at his couch... a decaying Chelsea sits next to him. They're sharing a bowl of popcorn. She turns her head, smiling at him.

- Roy and Tess walk with each other in the parking lot, a fight between them.  
>TESS: I feel like we've gotten routine, like it's the same boring stuff everyday.<br>ROY: What else can I do to make you happy, Tess, you tell me!

- The group is at the fountain. Niley stands before them... turns around and walks away, not looking back. Jill runs behind her, turning her around.  
>JILL: Niley, please.<br>NILEY: You were there! And you knew and you didn't SAY ANYTHING! You're just as bad as he is. All of you!

- Kirby is at a party, drink in her hand. A girl watches her from across the room with a flirtatious smile.

- Kirby and the party girl KISS in a bedroom.

- Dewey has a confused look on his face.  
>DEWEY: Wait a minute, I'm sorry, could you say that again?<p>

[Comedic music begins.]  
>- Niley is behind the wheel of a car, Roy in the passenger seat - - TERRIFED.<br>ROY: That's the brake one, we're on a freeway, don't touch it.  
>NILEY: What, this one?<br>The car comes to a stop as cars fly passed them  
>ROY: Oh, my God! We're gonna die!<br>Niley screams uncontrollably as Roy covers his head, screaming as well.

- Trevor smiles at Jill and turns around, smacking his face into a locker. Jill giggles.  
>JILL: Yeah, you kinda deserved that.<p>

- Robbie and a boy are in the cinema club room, painting a banner.  
>BOY: I've seen the way you look at me.<br>ROBBIE: I don't look at you.  
>BOY: You kinda do. It's okay, man, I think you're cute.<br>ROBBIE: You uh, I, um, wait, huh, what?

- Charlie holds his hand in pain and Jill watches him, laughing as he walks away to tend to it in the bathroom.  
>CHARLIE: Yeah, won't be doing that again.<br>JILL: Aw, Charlie, c'mon!

- Gale has a box of things and exits a room. Niley watches her.  
>NILEY: Told you you would last less than a year.<br>GALE: Don't be such a smart ass!

[Dramatic music kicks back in.]  
>- Kirby lays in a hospital bed, asleep, while Roy and Niley sit at her side.<br>ROY: Sometimes we have to make sacrifices. Sometimes we can't let pride get the best of us.  
>A tear falls from Niley's eye and Roy hugs her.<p>

- A FUNERAL. MULTIPLE GRAVES.  
>NILEY (narration): What happens when everything we know is gone?<p>

- Sidney looks at Niley, giving her a hug.  
>SIDNEY: You fight through it all.<p>

- Olivia nudges Niley and they both laugh.  
>SIDNEY (narration): You hold onto the good times.<p>

- Robbie is on a sailboat, out in the ocean. He closes his eyes, feeling the wind on his face.  
>SIDNEY (narration) As much as you possibly can.<p>

- Roy stands at a door way.  
>ROY: I know what you want, you want me to choose a side and I'm telling you that I can't.<p>

- Jill paces back and forth.  
>JILL: What is that? What is friendship? What does that even mean anymore?<p>

- Charlie looks at Robbie in front of him, a bit of despise in his eyes.  
>ROBBIE: Stab 7 premiere is coming up. I wish we could go, man.<br>CHARLIE: Oh, you mean you'd actually take me this time?

- Jill slams her door on Trevor as he tries to pry himself in.  
>TREVOR: I am SORRY that I'm not perfect!<p>

- Jenny stands in front of Jill, words unable to say... you can see she is ashamed.  
>JILL: You betrayed me. How could you?<br>JENNY: (beat) How could YOU?

- OLIVIA opens a door. Trevor sits at the edge of a bed and looks up at her, surprised. She slowly walks over to him... caressing his face and slowly sits on his lap...

- Marnie is at a counter top, looking at Jenny.  
>MARNIE: What is it that makes him worth taking this risk for?<br>JENNY: What RISK is there, Marnie? !

THUD. DARKNESS. Narration by Jill begins.  
>JILL (narration): You think you know everything, don't you?<p>

[INTENSE, QUICK MUSIC.]  
>THE SCREEN SPRINGS BACK TO LIFE.<br>- Wild shots of all the characters - - happy.

JILL (narration): You think maybe because you've "forseen" what's to come that there couldn't possibly be any surprises left.  
>- Jill looks on at Charlie... handing him a knife... he looks down at it... reluctantly taking hold.<p>

JILL (narration): Well let me tell you...  
>- Jill is at the bottom of a hole, a dirty mess. She puts her hand on top of a BODY BAG and UNZIPS THE ZIPPER - - CUT AWAY.<p>

JILL (narration): YOU'VE SEEN NOTHING YET.  
>- Jill stands before the mirror in all black... complete seriousness... she lifts an object over her head, laying it over her face - - GHOSTFACE MASK.<p>

[THUD. DARKNESS. SILENCE]

GHOSTFACE: I think it's time we get re-acquainted with each other, what do you think?

[ACTION MUSIC.]  
>- Jenny has the phone to her ear - - a BLACK FIGURE runs behind her.<br>- A bloody masked Ghostface looks down - - tilting it's head.  
>- A girl gets into her car - - GHOSTFACE SITS IN THE BACKSEAT. She turns her head - - SCREAMS.<br>- "What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?" is written in BLOOD on a wall.  
>- SIDNEY kicks Ghostface in the chest and he FLIES down a set of stairs.<br>- DEWEY chases after a Ghostface through a park, his GUN DRAWN.  
>DEWEY: I SAID FREEZE!<br>- Jill and Charlie stand looking at each other - - GHOSTFACE slowly approaches the two of them. They both turn and look at him.

- Charlie has a knife in hand - - he shakes. HE STRIKES DOWN.  
>JILL: (narration) This is how it really happens.<p>

- Jill watches footage of herself on TV while she's being pulled on a gurney - - SHE SMILES.  
>JILL: (narration) This is how it has to end.<p>

[THUD]  
>TITLE: <strong>"WOODSBORO HIGH"<strong>

GHOSTFACE RAISES HIS BLADE AND SLICES DOWN.

[THUD]  
>TITLE: <strong>"THE FINAL SEASON"<strong>

[THUD]  
>TITLE: <strong>"THIS WINTER"<strong>

315 reviews if you can't wait for season 3! And show R Tech some love by responding to his retrospective with your own thoughts based on the numbered sections!

Which image stuck out the most for you from the trailer? Which moment from the trailer are you most excited to see be played out?


End file.
